Love Is So Photogenic
by chyorimentum
Summary: Prince Photograph's story./"I—Ini perbuatan... hiks, Si—Siwon hyung... hiks."/"Kau sudah puas sekarang?"/"Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda cinta dariku untukmu."/"Lagipula aku hanya melindungi apa yang bisa kulindungi—yaitu kau, Eunhyuk."/"Lepaskan aku! Lagipula kalian siapa, hah?" [Chapter 10: HaeHyuk, SiHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin]
1. Prince Photograph

Disclaimer: Super Junior © God

Rated: T (for now)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: HaeHyuk, slight!SiHyuk (for later are secrets ;D)

Warning: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Oh iya, di sini rambutnya Eunhyuk itu versi MV Mr. Simple, terus rambutnya Donghae itu versi MV A-Cha. Soalnya menurut saya rambut mereka tuh di situ keren banget :) Marganya **Eunhyuk** jadi **Kim**, karena di sini appa-nya adalah—sensor—/plak

Enjoy :)

* * *

_******—**Love Is So Photogenic**—**_

_by chyorimentum  
_

© 2012

* * *

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya, kini pandangan matanya yang memerah karena begadang bermain _game_—berkat paksaan sang _evil dongsaeng_ yang mengancam akan mengadu pada sang _appa_ dan _eomma_ kalau ia menyimpan koleksi video _yadong_—tertuju pada jam digital yang berada di atas meja nakas. Pukul delapan lebih dua puluh empat menit.

Namja berambut _blonde_ itu menguap, mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen dan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Ia menyelimuti kembali badannya yang hanya memakai kaus dalam dan celana pendek, bersiap pergi kembali ke alam mimpinya. Sialnya, niat itu harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja dering handphone-nya berbunyi.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal ia menekan tombol hijau. "_Yoboseyo?_" sapanya malas.

"Hei, bocah monyet! Kau sudah bangun?" seru seseorang dari seberang sana.

Mata Eunhyuk terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara dari handphone-nya. Ia pun segera bangun dari kasur dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Donghae _hyung_? Kau kah itu?" tanyanya.

"_Ne, pabbo_. Kau tidak lihat nama di layar handphone-mu, _eoh_?" tanya balik Donghae dengan sinis. "Ah, lupakan soal itu. Cepat siap-siap, aku akan menjemputmu."

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Apa kata _seonbae_-nya itu barusan? Menjemput? "_Mwo_? Untuk apa?"

"Anggota klub fotografi disuruh berkumpul di studio, kau tidak dapat sms pemberitahuannya?"

_Namja_ yang ditanya hanya mengerjap tanda tak tahu. "Kurasa tidak, sejak kemarin aku tidak mendapat satu pun sms."

"Terserahlah, yang pasti kau harus datang! Kau itu ketua klub fotografi, jadi harus ikut di setiap kegiatan!" bentak Donghae. "Yang lain sudah ada di studio, hanya tinggal kau saja!"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana letak studio-nya, _hyung_!"

"Itu sebabnya aku akan menjemputmu, monyet bodoh!"

"Dari mana _hyung_ tahu alamat—"

"Aku dapat alamat rumahmu dari Yesung _hyung_, sudah ya. Tunggu aku, _pabbo monkey_!"

"_Hyung_—"

Pip! Tut... tut...

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika telepon dari Donghae terputus. Ia menghela napasnya berat. Inilah konsekuensi menjadi seorang ketua dari klub fotografi Sapphire Prince Art School—_all boys school_ yang sangat populer di seantero Seoul, setiap ada kegiatan pasti harus ikut. Padahal ia baru bergabung di klub ini, ditambah lagi ia ditunjuk menjadi ketua di hari pertama pertemuan klub Prince Photograph—nama ekskul fotografi sekaligus sinematografi itu. Sekali lagi ia mendesah, entah kenapa pekerjaan ini terasa begitu berat untuknya. Padahal ia bergabung ke dalam ekskul itu hanya karena tertarik dengan Choi Siwon, _seonbae_-nya yang baik hati itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam Prince Photograph.

Sungguh, sifat Siwon dan Donghae berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Donghae itu super duper menyebalkan, pemarah, dan pemaksa! Namun apa daya, Eunhyuk itu penurut, ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang orang lain lakukan padanya—selama hal itu masih rasional, tentunya. Dan, apa kalian tahu? Donghae-lah yang membuatnya menjadi ketua Prince Photograph! Entah setan macam apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia menyuruh Eunhyuk menjadi ketua.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Eunhyuk mendesah karena stres. Padahal hari adalah hari libur yang akan digunakannya untuk menonton kumpulan video _yadong_ miliknya.

"Manusia ikan sialan," gumam Eunhyuk.

.

**—사랑은 사진빨입니다—**

.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada Eunhyuk. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan tangan Eunhyuk yang hanya mengaduk mangkuk sereal tanpa memakannya sedikitpun. Padahal, sereal miliknya saja sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu. "_Hyung_, kau tidak makan sarapanmu?" tanyanya. "Kalau tidak mau buat aku saja, _ne_?"

"Kyu, jangan makan sarapan _hyung_-mu!" seru sang _appa_—Kangin, dari balik koran pagi yang dibacanya. "Nanti kalau Hyuk lemas dan pingsan, bagaimana?"

"Ya... itu sudah nasibnya Eunhyuk _hyung_!" Tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah bergerak untuk menyendok sereal gandum dari mangkuk Eunhyuk, namun kegiatan itu terhenti ketika sebuah sendok yang lain memukul punggung tangannya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil serealku!" pekik Eunhyuk yang barusan memukul Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_... sakit tahu!" _Namja_ berambut brunette itu mengelus tangannya yang menjadi korban keganasan Eunhyuk. "_Eommaaa_! _Hyung_ jahat sama Kyu!"

Eunhyuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. _'Dasar manja,'_ umpatnya.

"Ayo Hyuk, Kyu, pagi-pagi jangan berkelahi!" seru sang _eomma_—Leeteuk, dari dalam dapur.

TIIIIIN!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah klakson motor dari luar kediaman keluarga Kim. Eunhyuk pun berdiri dari kursi dan menyambar tas yang tergantung di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut, lalu melesat keluar dari ruang makan menuju pintu. "_Eomma_, _appa_, aku berangkat ya, sudah buru-buru nih!" serunya seraya memakai sepatu kets-nya yang tepat berada di depan pintu.

"Loh, kau mau kemana, Hyuk?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

"Ke studio, hari ini klub fotografi akan melakukan latihan pertama!"

"Mau latihan atau mau kencan dengan _namjachingu_-mu, _eoh_?" goda Kyuhyun dengan seringai _evil_-nya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah sepatu _pantofel_ melayang tepat ke kepala _namja_ berwajah tirus itu.

"_YA_! AKU TIDAK PUNYA _NAMJACHINGU_, IBLIS!" teriak Eunhyuk sebal.

Kangin menurunkan korannya dengan kecepatan kilat. Dan, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sepatu milik siapa yang barusan dilempar oleh putra sulungnya. "HYUK! JANGAN LEMPAR SEPATU KERJA _APPA_!" serunya murka.

"_Mianhaeyo, appa_. Nggak sengaja!" Eunhyuk hanya nyengir tidak jelas, menunjukan _gummy_ _smile_ miliknya dan buru-buru keluar dari rumah sebelum sang _appa_ menjatuhkan hukuman padanya.

.

**—사랑은 사진빨입니다—**

.

"Huuuft..." Eunhyuk mendesah lega. Untung saja ia segera kabur sehingga tidak kena marah _appa_ Kangin. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menggodanya, mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan rumah dengan tenang dan tanpa huru-hara.

Namun, nafasnya tercekat seketika saat ia melihat sesosok _namja_ berjaket kulit duduk di atas sebuah motor _sport_ dengan warna senada di depan pagar rumahnya. Eunhyuk semakin terpana ketika _namja_ itu melepas helm-nya dan mengacak rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

_'Omo... kyeoptaaa..!'_ seru Eunhyuk dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja, ia bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan wajahnya yang memanas.

Donghae... ya, Lee Donghae... entah mengapa ia terlihat menawan hari ini. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya di sekolah yang urakan. Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu melihat secercah cahaya mentari yang terpantul dari iris kelabu itu.

"_Kyeopta_..." Akhirnya kata itu lolos dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"_Yah_! _Pabbo_ _monkey_! Kenapa kau diam saja di sana? Kita sudah telat!"

Seruan dari Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk. Ia hanya menggeleng. _'Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?'_ tanya _namja_ bermarga Kim itu dalam hati. _'Donghae _hyung_ tampan? Ayolah, Siwon _hyung_ jauh lebih tampan darinya.'_

Eunhyuk pun buru-buru menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di belakang motor. "Oke, berangkat!" seru Eunhyuk ceria. Bagaimana pun, ia harus tetap menunjukan senyumnya, tentunya untuk menambah nilai positif penilaian orang-orang terhadapnya. Iya kan?

Donghae mendesah. Kenapa monyet di belakangnya ini jadi kelewat semangat? Padahal, ia selalu diam jika ada pertemuan Prince Photograph. Benar-benar monyet yang aneh.

"Ng... _hyung_? Kenapa kita tidak berangkat?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika menyadari ia dan Donghae hanya diam-diaman dan bukannya segera berangkat. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau kita terlambat?"

"Ah, oh iya." Donghae memakai kembali helm-nya, lalu mulai bersiap menancap gas. "_Monkey_, peluk pinggangku."

Semburat-semburat kemerahan muncul dari pipi putihnya. "_M—Mwo_? Aku? _Wae_? Aaah, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk asal. Dasar narsis.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu!" cecar Donghae seraya memukul paha Eunhyuk yang menempel dengan pahanya. "Aku mau ngebut. Kalau tidak mau mati konyol karena jatuh dari motorku, cepat peluk pinggangku!"

Mendengar kata 'mati', Eunhyuk pun buru-buru memeluk pinggang Donghae. Bisa gawat kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon, dan lebih parahnya lagi tidak bisa menonton video _yadong_.

Tapi tunggu, apa yang telapak tangan Eunhyuk rasakan ini? Sebuah genjotan di perut Donghae? Sontak wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah begitu menyadari apa yang ia raba itu. Sebuah abs! Ya, ABS!

"Monyet mesum!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau raba? Kau mulai menyalurkan nafsumu padaku, _eoh_?"

"Bukan begitu, manusia ikan!" Eunhyuk memukul punggung _namja_ itu dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan erangan dari _namja_ bermarga Lee itu. "Kan kau yang menyuruhku memeluk pinggangmu! Berarti kau yang mesum dong!"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, dongkol. "Terserahlah." Ia pun menancap gasnya dan mulai mengebut menuju studio. Membuat Eunhyuk yang takut jatuh semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

**—사랑은 사진빨입니다—**

.

"Kya~ Eunhyuk-_ah_, akhirnya kau datang juga~" Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang _namja_ kurus yang langsung memeluk Eunhyuk begitu ia sampai di studio dan turun dari motor Donghae. "Huwa~ aku takut sendirian~"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. "Yah, Ryeowookie, kan masih ada yang lain, Yesung _hyung_ misalnya?"

"Tapi kan hanya kau yang bisa kuajak bicara, Hyuk-_ah_ kan tahu kalau aku paling malu kalau berhadapan dengan Yesung _hyung_?"

"_Aigoo_ Wookie... guru kita yang satu itu kan baik. Kenapa harus malu?"

Ryeowook mengadahkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemberut. "Sudah lupakah kau dengan apa yang pernah kuucapkan padamu? Aku menyukai Yesung _hyung_, ingat?"

Eunhyuk terdiam lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Oke... sepertinya aku ingat." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Lepas! Lepas!" Sontak terasa sebuah dorongan di antara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. "Ini bukan saatnya melepas kangen!"

"_Yah, hyung_! Apa-apaan sih?!" seru Eunhyuk sebal seraya melotot ke arah sang pelaku—Lee Donghae. "Kau tak lihat temanku hampir terjatuh karena ulahmu?!"

Donghae memutar kedua matanya, malas. Ia lalu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam studio milik Yesung—yang walaupun lebih cocok disebut rumah karena ukuran bangunannya. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang, kau sudah ditunggu." Donghae kini melirik ke arah Ryeowook. "Kau juga, _kajja_!"

.

**—사랑은 사진빨입니다—**

.

"_Annyeong_, Kim Jongwoon _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yesung, mulai hari ini akulah yang akan menjadi pembina kalian."

Seorang _namja_ tampan tampak membungkukan badannya pada sekelompok anggota Prince Photograph yang tengah duduk mengitari meja bundar. Yesung sendiri kini berada di dekat proyektor dan juga laptopnya.

Iris karamel Eunhyuk memandangi sosok-sosok yang duduk mengitari meja kaca itu, tak banyak orang yang ia kenal—wajar saja sih jika mengingat Eunhyuk adalah murid baru di Sapphire Prince. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ia kenal, ambil saja contohnya Kim Ryeowook yang kini duduk di samping kiri _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu. Oh, jangan lupakan juga si manusia ikan yang duduk dengan angkuhnya di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk. Pandangan Eunhyuk kini tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk tepat di seberangnya. Ya... namja itu... orang yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia berada di sini sekarang—Choi Siwon, dipandanginya sosok gagah itu dari ujung kepala hingga perut—daerah yang tidak ditutupi oleh meja.

Dengan kaus _turtle neck_ putih dan jaket _jeans_ hitam, bisa dipastikan kalau ia datang kemari dengan mengendarai motor—sama seperti Donghae.

DEG!

Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak begitu cepat ketika pandangannya dan pandangan Siwon bertemu. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, mungkin saja wajahnya kini memerah hebat hanya karena tatapan Siwon. Dan ketika sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda Choi itu... sungguh, rasanya jantung Eunhyuk seperti berhenti berdetak! Ia hanya tertunduk malu seraya mengatur nafasnya yang naik-turun karena gugup.

BUK!

Eunhyuk merasakan pinggangnya disikut oleh seseorang dan membuat lamunannya buyar. "Aduh!" Ia meringis seraya setengah berbisik—takut jika Yesung akan menoleh padanya dan ujung-ujungnya akan memarahi karena Eunhyuk tidak menunjukan sikap yang baik sebagai ketua. Tapi, sikap orang yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya—alias Lee Donghae ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diberi toleransi lagi. "_Appo_! _Mwo_ _ya_?!"

"Fokus," jawabnya singkat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung yang tengah menjelaskan hal-hal dasar dalam memotret.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. _Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan_, gerutunya dalam hati. _Lihat saja kau nanti._

"_Ne_, untuk latihan pertama kita hari ini, kita akan membuat _music video_ dari lagu terbaru milik Henry Lau."

Yesung menunjuk sebuah kamera SLR yang akan dijadikan sebagai perekam. "Untuk kamu dan kamu, akan kutunjuk sebagai _camera person_ untuk hari ini. Cepat berdiri dan perkenalkan siapa dirimu."

Ryeowook berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum canggung pada seluruh orang yang kini tengah memandanginya tanpa kecuali. "_A—Annyeong_, Kim Ryeowook _imnida_, tingkat 10 kelas D. Mo—Mohon bantuan dari kalian semua." Ia membungkukan badannya tepat sembilan puluh derajat lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Sesosok namja berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan berdiri dari kursi hitamnya. Rambutnya ditata klimis dan kulitnya berwarna sedikit pucat—dan Eunhyuk tahu siapa orang itu. "_Annyeong yeorobun_. Choi Siwon _imnida_," Siwon tersenyum pada seluruh penghuni ruangan. "Tingkat 11 kelas A. Mohon bantuan dari kalian semua."

"Lalu..." Yesung tampak berpikir. Iris obsidiannya memperhatikan seluruh murid didiknya. "Kau, dan kau, kutunjuk sebagai model dari _music video_ ini."

"_MWOOO_?!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak bersamaan. Tiba-tiba ditunjuk menjadi pasangan dalam sebuah _music video_, bagaimana mereka tidak kaget?

"Oh ya, saya lupa bilang. Karena kedua model kita laki-laki—"

"Maksudmu, kita akan membuat MV _gay_?!" Donghae berdiri seraya menggebrak meja yang berada di depannya. "_Are you the hell kidding me_?! Dengan dia? Yang benar saja!"

Wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi akibat syok. Ia lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya, stres._ "_Eomma_~! Hyuk ingin pulang~!"_

.

.

**—to be continued—**

* * *

Annyeong~ bagaimana kesan anda pada fic saya? Aaaa... sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada teman-teman saya yang sudah men-support saya untuk membuat fic ini. Tanpa mereka, mungkin fic ini masih setengah jadi :)

Readerdeul, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya di akun ini :)

Jangan lupa review! Semakin banyak review, kemungkinan besar bagi fic ini untuk update kilat!

So~ mind to give me your review? For next update, maybe?


	2. Shooting

Disclaimer: Super Junior © God

Rated: T, semi M gak yaaa? /plok

Genre: Romance

Pairing: HaeHyuk, SiHyuk, YeWook (for later are secrets ;D)

Warning: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Oh iya, di sini rambutnya Eunhyuk itu versi MV Mr. Simple, terus rambutnya Donghae itu versi MV A-Cha. Soalnya menurut saya rambut mereka tuh di situ keren banget :) Marganya **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** jadi **Kim**.

A/N: Mian karena saya sangat telat update, soalnya saya disibukan dengan UTS, kegiatan ekskul, dan PR yang menumpuk -_- tolong dimaklumi (_ _)

Enjoy :)

.

.

"Oh ya, saya lupa bilang. Karena kedua model kita laki-laki—"

"Maksudmu, kita akan membuat MV _gay_?!" Donghae berdiri seraya menggebrak meja yang berada di depannya. "_Are you the hell kidding me_?! Dengan dia? Yang benar saja!"

Wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi akibat syok. Ia lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya, stres._ "_Eomma_~! Hyuk ingin pulang~!"_

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Yesung. "Tapi, tentu saja ini tidak akan parah seperti adegan berhubungan seks, mungkin yang paling klimaks hanya adegan ciuman saja." Ia tertawa dalam hati. '_Just kidding_...'

"_MWOOOOOOO_?!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak bersama—lagi.

"Huwe~ Hyuk benar-benar ingin pulang, _eomma_~" rengek Eunhyuk. Ia membanting pelan kepalanya ke atas meja dan melakukannya berulang kali saking stresnya.

"Kalau saja kau bukan guruku, mungkin kau sudah kupukul dengan keras, _hyung_!" gerutu Donghae.

"Hei! Baik-baik tuh mulut!" Yesung menunjuk wajah Donghae. "Apakah kedua orang tuamu tidak menyekolahkan mulutmu, _eoh_?!"

Dengan wajah yang sangat jengkel, Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung berjalan menuju tempat duduk Donghae. Para anggota Prince Photograph sudah tahu apa yang akan Yesung lakukan pada Donghae, tapi...

"Sudahlah _hyung_! Hentikan!"

Tampak sebuah lengan kecil yang melingkari pinggang berisi Yesung. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu menengok ke belakang, bermaksud melihat sosok yang sudah berani menyentuh dirinya. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang didapatinya, rupanya _namja_ berperawakan kecil ini memiliki nyali yang besar juga. Yesung mengerti kalau pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Ryeowook itu ingin menghentikannya untuk ribut dengan Donghae—dan usaha itu pun rasanya cukup berhasil dengan meredamnya emosi Yesung. _But... why he felt something more than that_? Rasanya... seperti ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika tangan kecil itu menyentuhnya... sensasi apa gerangan? Ah, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkan itu. Kini ia harus mencairkan suasana yang menegang karena ulahnya sendiri.

Yesung mendeham seraya melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. "Baiklah, kita pergi ke luar. Kita akan mulai membuat MV perdana Prince Photograph."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Ruang itu berukuran kecil—tidak terlalu kecil sih, memang. Mungkin hanya seukuran lima kali enam meter. Namun, cara penataan barang yang apik membuat ruang serbaguna di salah satu sudut studio milik Yesung tersebut terasa lebih luas dibandingkan yang semestinya. Anggota Prince Photograph angkatan sebelumnya menyebut ruangan serbaguna berdindingkan _broken white_ tersebut sebagai '_MV Execution Corner_'. Yah... julukan itu memang cukup beralasan karena ruangan ini menjadi tempat 'eksekusi' untuk membuat MV. Kini, Yesung tengah berdiri tepat di samping sofa berwarna merah marun sementara para anggota Prince Photograph berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Oke, sebelum kita membuat MV, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan makna dari contoh lagu yang akan kita pakai." Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada—menciptakan sosok _cool_ dari posenya itu. "Lagu ini menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang berpisah karena sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan di sini, saya akan membuat adegan sang _seme_ yang begitu menyesal karena sudah menganggap _uke_-nya telah berselingkuh dan melakukan sedikit kekerasan padanya."

'_Ck, dia sampai tahu istilah _seme-uke_ segala, sudah berpengalamankah ia?'_ gerutu Donghae seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Saya mau Siwon-_ssi_ mengambil foto dari dalam ruangan ini dan Ryeowook-_ssi_ mengambil foto dari balik jendela itu." Yesung menunjuk jendela kecil yang berada tepat di belakang Eunhyuk. "Lalu, Donghae-_ssi_ dan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ duduklah di sini. Saya akan menginstruksikan pose kalian."

"_Aigoo_... _My God_..." gumam Eunhyuk, kakinya sudah lemas saking tegangnya. Ia berjalan lesu dan duduk di sofa yang sudah ditempati duluan oleh Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, _fighting_!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, bermaksud menyemangati Eunhyuk yang tampaknya sudah pasrah dengan kenyataan.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk menghela napasnya berat. "Wookie... ini lebih berat dari apa yang kau lihat. Memberi semangat saja tidak cukup!" seru sang '_pabbo monkey_' frustasi.

"_Mi—Mian_..." Ryeowook menurunkan kembali tangannya. Memberi semangat salah, tidak memberi semangat apa lagi. Huuuft... semua yang ia lakukan selalu saja serba salah!

"Lakukanlah dengan serius, _pabbo monkey_," ucap Donghae. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau melakukan ini denganmu. _But... just act like a professional_."

Eunhyuk tercengang mendengar nasihat Donghae. Seingatnya, beberapa menit yang lalu Donghae sempat mengamuk karena dipasangkan dengannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tampaknya ia malah menerimanya—bahkan sampai menasihatinya? Apa otak Donghae mulai konslet saking stresnya?

"Terserah kau sajalah, _hyung_," balas Eunhyuk. Ia memutar bola matanya, malas.

Sebuah suara tepukan tangan terdengar di seantero '_MV Execution Corner_'. "Oke! Semua penonton harap keluar dari ruangan!" seru Yesung. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang seolah tangan berukuran kecilnya itu berkata '_Pergi! Kalian mengganggu bagian _hot_-nya_!'. "Kita biarkan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ dan Donghae-_ssi_ 'bekerja' dengan serius!"

Murid-murid yang berjumlah tak lebih dari sepuluh orang itu pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan kecewa. Beberapa anak ada yang bersorak saking kecewanya.

"Lee Donghae modus!" seru salah seorang murid bertubuh gempal. Para senior mengenalnya sebagai Shin Donghee—atau Shindong, murid tingkat 11 yang juga sekelas dengan Donghae di kelas E.

"Baik-baik tuh mulut!" seru Donghae seraya menunjuk wajah Shindong.

"Donghae-_ssi_! Baik-baik tuh mulut! Itu ucapan _trademark_-ku!" seru Yesung tiba-tiba.

Sontak gelak tawa membahana di seantero '_MV Execution Corner_' dan sekitarnya. Melihat pembinanya mengaku-ngaku ucapan unik tersebut sebagai _trademark_-nya ditambah lagi dengan ekspresinya yang kekanakan itu, sangat mendukung untuk melepas tawa semua orang! Dan tak bisa ditutupi lagi kalau Eunhyuk pun tertawa oleh hal tersebut. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan, namun perutnya sakit karena semua kekonyolan ini.

Tapi, tawanya itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah kanannya—asal aura tak mengenakan yang diyakininya sebagai aura milik orang yang menatapnya. Dan benar saja, kini kedua irisnya bertatapan dengan iris kelabu yang jaraknya dekat—ralat, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, perutnya kembali terasa aneh, seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Seakan terhisap oleh mata indah itu, tenggorokannya terasa serat. Kenapa sensasi aneh ini muncul begitu saja ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Donghae? Dan lagi, ini terjadi dua kali dalam hari ini!

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang. Apa-apaan sensasi barusan? Jangan bilang kalau—

—ia menyukai Donghae?

_Aniya_! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Donghae! Yang disukainya hanyalah Siwon—Choi Siwon!

"Ng... _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk, gugup. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kim Eunhyuk... kau..." Donghae mulai angkat bicara.

"_N—Ne_?"

"Kalau kau tertawa, wajahmu terlihat semakin mirip dengan monyet di kebun binatang! Ahahahaha!"

Eunhyuk terdiam. '_Apa katanya barusan? Berani-beraninya ia mengatai wajah imutku sama dengan wajah monyet! Dasar siluman ikan bodooooh!_'

Buk!

Eunhyuk menimpuk wajah tampan Donghae dengan bantal sofa yang cukup besar saking kesalnya dengan penghinaan itu. "_Ya_! Kau jahat sekali, Lee Donghae _hyung_! Bahkan _dongsaeng_-ku yang jahat saja tidak pernah mengatai wajahku!" bentaknya.

"Pft..! Ahahahaha! Wajahmu itu sangat konyol! Ahahahaha!" Tawa Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi, ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kram karena efek tertawa terlalu puas dan keras, kakinya menghentak-hentak ke lantai.

Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hentikan, _hyung_! Itu tidak lucu!"

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tawa Donghae mulai mereda—bahkan hingga berhenti. Ia sedikit bingung karena suasana yang tiba-tiba hening. Iris kelabunya memperhatikan sekitar, rupanya sedari tadi banyak anak yang memperhatikannya dari balik pintu maupun jendela dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"E—Ehem!" _namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu mendeham. "Ayo cepat kita syuting."

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," katanya. Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya anak itu menawarkan diri untuk segera memulai syuting dengan juniornya yang bernama Eunhyuk. Masih segar dalam ingatannya kalau ia hampir cekcok dengan Donghae karena ia menolak. Walaupun ia bersyukur, terbesit suatu kecurigaan di benak Yesung. Ada apa gerangan dengan Donghae? Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu, yang penting sekarang adalah syuting, syuting, dan syuting. "Now, let's start..."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Huuuft! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~!" seru Eunhyuk lega. Kini ia sedang duduk di sofa di dekat ruang rapat seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sebab ototnya mulai pegal-pegal karena 'gerakan-gerakan aneh' yang diinstruksikan Yesung. _Well_, walaupun gerakan tersebut bukan kayang sambil makan beling atau pun koprol sambil bilang 'wow', tetap saja itu cukup rumit baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia harus berperan sebagai _uke_ yang super _cute_ dan lemah—dan itu berbanding terbalik dengan karakter aslinya.

"Kerja bagus, Eunhyuk-_ah_!" Sebuah suara tenor terdengar di telinga Eunhyuk. Ia bisa merasakan tepukan dua kali pada bahu putih kurusnya yang tertutupi kaus berwarna hijau. Dilihatnya sosok namja itu dan didapatinya kalau orang itu adalah Kim Ryeowook yang sedang mendudukan diri tepat di sebelahnya. "Aktingmu bagus sekali! Kau membuatku sangat terkesan!"

"_Jinjja_? _Gomawo_!" Eunhyuk memamernya _gummy smile_-nya pada Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau aktor sungguhan, aku adalah fansmu yang nomor satu!" Ryeowook tersenyum lebih lebar dari Eunhyuk, memperlihatkan lengkungan manis yang terpatri di wajah tirusnya.

"Ahaha! _Aigoo_ Wookie~ apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"_Aniya_! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Apalagi adegan ketika kau melakukan '_itu_' dengan Donghae _hyung_. Itu adalah bagian favoritku!"

Senyuman di wajah Eunhyuk mulai turun. Benar juga, beberapa menit lalu ia kan melakukan adegan '_itu_' dengan Donghae. Bukan adegan _yadong_ sih, memang. Hanya sebatas adegan ciuman saja sih—oke, itu bukan sekadar 'hanya'. Jari-jari kurusnya memegangi sudut bibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi tempat Donghae melayangkan ciuman panasnya. Walaupun ia tahu itu hanya sebuah akting, tapi tetap saja sensasi aneh itu muncul lagi: perut yang bergejolak, wajah yang panas, serta detak jantung yang menggila.

Berita buruknya, rupanya adegan yang diinstruksikan Yesung hanyalah sebuah 'akting pemanasan'. Adegan ciuman itu? Bukan! Yesung hanya menginstruksikan pose-pose simpel saat dua orang kekasih yang bermesraan tidak ingin difoto oleh temannya dan juga sedikit adegan drama—_camera person_ saat itu adalah Siwon. Dan 'akting klimaks'-nya adalah mereka melakukan adegan '_way to sex scene_'—_you know what i mean, right_?—dan juga adegan ciuman yang tadi disebutkan barusan. Jujur saja, Yesung tidak menyuruh Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk melakukan ini, ia hanya menyuruh untuk beradegan mesra dengan natural—yang tanpa terduga malah membuat Eunhyuk hampir diperkosa(?) oleh Donghae. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika tangan dingin Donghae menyentuh kulitnya dari pipi, leher, hingga tangannya. Oh, jangan lupakan juga adegan ciuman—yang kalau tidak dihentikan oleh Yesung, akan kebablasan menjadi _French Kiss_.

Setelah hal itu dihentikan dan mengundang riuh karena mereka—anggota Prince Photograph yang menjadi penonton, menginginkan yang lebih dari itu. Donghae pun buru-buru meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk, pemuda Lee itu mengaku kalau ia terlalu menghayati perannya sehingga tanpa sadar ia menjadi kelewatan batas. Tapi memang dasar orang baik, Eunhyuk memaafkan begitu saja si manusia ikan itu—oke, mungkin ada sedikit perasan kesal di hatinya karena keperawanan—ups, ralat—keperjakaannya hampir direngut oleh Donghae.

"Hai, kau sendirian saja?"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda beriris coklat bernama Kim Eunhyuk itu mengadah untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu—_well_, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu milik siapa suara itu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya saling menarik satu sama lain melihat wajah tampan yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan tatanan rambut klimis itu. Yup, Choi Siwon.

"_A—Ani_," jawab Eunhyuk gugup—tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Di saat sedang memikirkan 'hal-hal aneh' tiba-tiba langsung disapa oleh orang yang kita sukai, terlebih orang itu adalah seorang Siwon—_the perfect_ _Choi_, siapa yang tidak gugup? "A—Aku bersama teman—"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika ia menoleh ke arah kiri—bermaksud menunjukan kalau ia bersama Ryeowook—tapi temannya yang satu itu hilang entah ke mana seolah ditelan bumi. "Lho? Ke mana Wookie?" tanyanya kebingungan pada diri sendiri.

"Temanmu yang berambut kemerahan itu?" tanya Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan Eunhyuk. "Oh... tadi dia dipanggil Yesung _hyung_. Tampaknya ia memerlukan bantuan anak itu untuk mengedit video hasil syuting kita."

"O—Oh... begitu..." Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, malu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Jantung Eunhyuk terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya. '_Siwon _hyung_ duduk di sebelahku! Siwon _hyung_ duduk di sebelahku! Siwon _hyung_ duduk di sebelahkuuuuuu!_' pekiknya dalam hati saking girangnya.

_Namja_ bermarga Choi itu pun duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Eunhyuk. Kini, jarak di antara pundak mereka mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh senti. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memperhatikan wajah cantik Eunhyuk yang tertunduk tampak memerah. Ia terkikih pelan melihat sikap juniornya yang menyandang status sebagai ketua. "Tampaknya kau sangat malu kalau berhadapan denganku, _eoh_? _Waeyo_?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_!" jawabnya malu-malu.

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di senderan kursi, irisnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Rupanya, banyak anak-anak yang menunggu jadinya hasil syuting dengan bercakap-cakap di halaman studio, beberapa ada yang berlatih dengan kamera SLR-nya, bahkan ada juga yang sedang memakan bekal mereka. Tak ada orang yang beraktifitas di sekitar mereka duduk sekarang. "Akhirnya kita hanya berdua saja ya, uhm?" Siwon menaruh tangan kirinya di senderan kursi milik Eunhyuk.

Pemuda Kim itu pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ma—Maksud _hyung_?"

Siwon tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah memandang mereka tajam dari kejauhan...

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu ruang rapat yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Beberapa saat yang lalu, seorang _hyung_ berbadan gendut berkata kalau Yesung _hyung_ memanggilnya. Ia penasaran, kenapa pembina sekaligus guru yang disukainya itu memanggil dirinya? Ia berbuat salahkah? Tapi, kesalahan apa?

Menyadari pintu ruangannya yang terbuka, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop silver miliknya menuju arah pintu. Mengetahui siapa orang yang memasuki ruangannya, ekspresi wajah itu tiba-tiba saja berubah dari yang serius menjadi lebih... cerah. Dihentikannya sejenak aktifitas mengedit video yang diambilnya bersama murid-muridnya selama sejam kurang.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Yesung. "Duduklah." Ia menepuk kursi hitam yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat ia duduk sekarang, mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Yesung.

Ryeowook pun melakukan apa yang disuruh Yesung. Ia mendaratkan pantat datarnya pada kursi hitam beroda itu. "_Hyung_, ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, boleh?" tanya balik Yesung.

Ryeowook membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Yesung sedikit menyerongkan badannya agar ia bisa menatap Ryeowook dengan lebih jelas, didekatkanya wajah tampannya itu dengan wajah imut Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana cara _appa_ dan _eomma_-mu ketika 'membuat'-mu?"

"Maksud _hyung_?" Ryeowook memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, matanya pun mengerjap tanda tak mengerti.

"Kau itu berbeda dari yang lain. Maksudku, kau ingat ketika kau menghentikanku agar aku tidak ribut dengan Donghae-_ssi_? Dan di saat itulah tanganmu menyentuhku." Yesung mengenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Kau tahu? Ketika tangan-tangan kecilmu ini menyentuhku... entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku. Perasaan nyaman, mungkin? Anehnya, perasaan ini baru pertama kali kurasakan—_and you know? I like it_. Dan, bolehkah aku meminta tolong satu hal darimu?"

Ryeowook kembali menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan sebuah anggukan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika tangan Yesung menggenggamnya. Ditambah lagi ketika Yesung mengucapkan kalimat barusan, jantungnya serasa ingin copot!

"Bisakah aku menggenggam tanganmu itu setiap hari?" tanya Yesung dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Ryeowook.

"_Ne_." Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, malu. Semburat-semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi putihnya. Perasaan senang menyelimuti dirinya. Kalau Yesung ingin mengenggam tangannya tiap hari, bukankah berarti ia akan bertemu pula dengannya setiap hari? Oh, mungkinkah ini adalah kesempatan untuknya agar Yesung menyukainya? Memikirkan hal itu, bibir tipisnya berubah menjadi sebuah lengkungan manis.

Tangan kanan Yesung terangkat untuk mengelus surai kemerahan Ryeowook. "_You're such a good boy_. _Gomawo_..."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari ruang tunggu di dekat ruang rapat. Rupanya, tawa yang cukup keras itu terdengar dari Eunhyuk dan juga Siwon. Tampaknya, mereka sedang menertawakan bagaimana proses Eunhyuk keluar dari rumahnya dengan sedikit huru-hara yang terjadi: bagaimana adiknya—Kyuhyun, mencoba memakan serealnya dan juga ketika ia melempar sepatu _pantofel_ milik _appa_-nya dan tepat mengenai sasaran utamanya.

"_Jinjja_, tampaknya keluargamu benar-benar lucu dan menyenangkan," puji Siwon di sela-sela tawanya.

"Terima kasih! Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kok!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku paling suka bagian di mana kau melempar sepatu milik _appa_-mu, bagian itu benar-benar lucu!"

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sinis terdengar di telinga Eunhyuk dan Siwon. Otomatis, pertanyaan itu menghentikan tawa mereka. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah belakang Siwon dan didapatinya sosok Donghae yang tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan seolah mereka berdua itu menjengkelkan.

Siwon pun menoleh ke arah Donghae dan membalas menatapnya seperti bagaimana Donghae menatapnya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Hei, jangan berkata seolah aku ini penganggu kalian dong," kata Donghae.

'_Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu, ikan,_' gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati. "Jadi _hyung_ mau apa, _eoh_?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau Siwon dipanggil Yesung _hyung_ di ruang rapat—_just that_," jelas Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Siwon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menatap Eunhyuk sesaat dan tersenyum. "Nanti kita sambung lagi, oke?"

"O—Oke," jawab Eunhyuk.

Siwon berjalan menjauh dari tempat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menuju ruang rapat di mana mereka melakukan diskusi beberapa waktu lalu. Setelah memastikan kalau Siwon benar-benar jauh dari pandangan, Donghae kembali memperhatikan Eunhyuk. "Tampaknya kau bahagia sekali ya kalau bersama Siwon," ucapnya sinis.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan berbeda denganmu, _hyung_! Dia jauh lebih baik darimu!" jawab Eunhyuk tak kalah sinis.

Mendengar jawaban dari juniornya itu, Donghae tak ambil bicara, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Eunhyuk. "Tapi baguslah kalau dia tak ada, kita jadi memiliki waktu berdua kan?"

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Yesung _hyung_, kau memanggilku?" tanya Siwon tepat saat ia membuka pintu kaca tersebut.

Mengetahui seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya, buru-buru Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dari genggamannya. "O—Oh, ternyata kau, Siwon-_ssi_," ucap Yesung tergagap karena kaget. "_Aniya_, aku tidak memanggilmu, _wae_?"

"Tadi... bukankah kau menyuruh Donghae untuk memanggilku kemari?"

"Tidak, serius, dari tadi aku di sini dan tidak menyuruh seorang pun untuk memanggilmu."

Siwon mendecak sebal. '_Jadi, anak itu menipuku? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau... ia sedang melakukan modusnya pada Eunhyuk?_'

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Kyaaaaa~! Saya sudah update! Mian saya tidak bisa menjawab review anda semua satu-satu. Tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah mereview fic ini ^^ Saya meneruskan fic ini dari pagi sampai tengah malam jadi tidak sempat ohohohoh :P

Oh iya, untuk yang ingin tahu siapa saya, kalian bisa cek di bio akun saya~

Well, bagaimana kesan anda semua pada chapter kali ini? Aneh gak sih? ^^;

MV hasil syuting HaeHyuk akan ditebar(?) oleh Yesung di chapter depan, jadi siap-siap ya hohoho~

Question, kalian lebih suka mana? HaeHyuk atau SiHyuk? Pertanyaan ini semata-mata untuk menentukan siapa pasangan model selanjutnya (rencananya sih gitu, haha)

For next update please review this chapter

Kamsahamnida~ ^^ See you at next chapter! Ciao! :D


	3. Strawberry Milk

Disclaimer: Super Junior © God

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: HaeHyuk, SiHyuk, YeWook (for later are secrets ;D)

Warning: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Oh iya, di sini rambutnya Eunhyuk itu versi MV Mr. Simple, terus rambutnya Donghae itu versi MV A-Cha. Soalnya menurut saya rambut mereka tuh di situ keren banget :) Marganya **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** jadi **Kim**.

A/N: Mian kalau updatenya terlambat dari waktu yang diharapkan, salahin PR, lomba ekskul yang sumpah-ribet-banget sampai-sampai saya dibilang member JKT48 generasi 30(?) gara-gara kostumnya, sakit dan ulangan yang jumlahnya di luar batas kemampuan manusia dan datangnya seperti dajal(?). Oh iya, judul lagunya Henry itu saya yang karang sendiri, jadi itu bukan lagunya dia atau pun Super Junior M.

Happy read :)

Keterangan:

All in normal style like this: normal POV

_All in italic style like this_: MV POV

.

.

"Tadi... bukankah kau menyuruh Donghae untuk memanggilku kemari?"

"Tidak, serius, dari tadi aku di sini dan tidak menyuruh seorang pun untuk memanggilmu."

Siwon mendecak sebal. '_Jadi, anak itu menipuku? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau... ia sedang melakukan modusnya pada Eunhyuk?_'

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Siwon mendesah lalu berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku kembali ke ruang tunggu dulu ya, _hyung_."

"Ah! Tunggu, Siwon-_ssi_!" seru Yesung. Ucapan itu pun otomatis menghentikan gerakan Siwon untuk menutup pintu kaca tersebut. "Kau kan senior di sini, jangan pernah ribut dengan anak-anak baru itu, _arra_?"

Siwon mendengus dan tersenyum—atau berseringai, mungkin. "Kalau dengan Kim Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya, kurasa aku tidak akan bermasalah dengan mereka. Tapi, kalau dengan Lee Donghae... aku tidak menjaminnya."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Tapi baguslah kalau dia tak ada, kita jadi memiliki waktu berdua kan?"

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanyanya curiga. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" tanya balik Donghae dengan seringainya yang tampak meremehkan. Tangan kanannya mulai merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya, mungkin ini terlihat biasa bagi sebagian orang—tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang hampir merenggut keperjakaannya itu.

Perasaan cemas mulai menguasainya, pikirannya pun mulai kalut. Bagaimana kalau Donghae ingin macam-macam dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Donghae ini ternyata orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau Donghae mulai tertarik padanya, namun tidak bisa memilikinya dan akan membunuhnya seperti di film _psycho_ ala barat? Bagaimana kalau pulang-pulang ia sudah berbadan dua? Bagaimana kalau—

"Kyah! Dingin!" seru Eunhyuk yang pikiran negatifnya langsung buyar karena sebuah sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan di pipi putihnya. Iris karamelnya kini melihat sebuah kaleng ramping yang tertempel di pipinya. "Apa ini, _hyung_?"

"Susu stroberi kalengan yang baru kubeli di supermarket di dekat sini, mau?" tawar Donghae.

Tanpa menjawab apa pun, Eunhyuk langsung menyambar kaleng itu. "Tentu saja aku mau!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar seakan penilaian negatifnya pada Donghae luntur saat itu juga. "Bagaimana _hyung_ bisa tahu minuman kesukaanku?"

"Tebakan beruntung, mungkin," jawab pemuda Lee itu. Sesaat terlihat kalau tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk memberikan susu kaleng pada Eunhyuk kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ehm... sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk polos sambil melap sisa susu yang tertinggal di atas bibirnya—maklumlah, ia sangat haus ditambah lagi ia sangat suka susu stroberi. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang _namja blonde_ itu langsung meminumnya seakan tidak bertemu dengan air selama setahun. Tapi, yah... memang seperti itulah sifat Eunhyuk: jika bertemu dengan makanan atau minuman kesukaannya, ia pasti akan melupakan segalanya.

"Untuk kejadian yang tadi! _Jinjja_, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kim Eunhyuk! Aku terlepas kendali dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja! Lalu—"

"Stop!" Eunhyuk menaruh tangannya tepat di depan wajah Donghae. Ia sedikit menampakkan senyumnya. "Aku mengerti, aku memaafkanmu kok, _hyung_! Tenang saja! Aku ini orangnya gampang memaafkan orang lain!"

Donghae tertegun, baru kali ini ia menemukan orang yang—kelewat—baik seperti Eunhyuk. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia berbuat jahat pada manusia sebaik ini? Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya kini tergerak untuk memeluk Eunhyuk. "_Kamsahamnida_..." ucapnya lembut. Tangannya yang besar mengelus punggung Eunhyuk perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyesap wangi ceruk leher Eunhyuk yang beraromakan stroberi.

Dada Eunhyuk serasa berdebar. _Duh... lagi-lagi sensasi ini datang_, pikirnya. Tangannya terasa kaku tiba-tiba. Tidak, bukan karena susu yang suhunya terlewat dingin, tapi _karena yang lain... _Kenapa? Kenapa harus sensasi ini? Sensasi ini... membuatnya merasa sedikit—ralat, sangat berbeda. Sensasi ini membuatnya merasa melayang, namun di saat yang bersamaan membuat dada terasa sesak. _Seseorang tolong hentikan ini... jantungku serasa ingin keluar..!_

"Hentikan! Cukup sampai di sini!"

Terdengar suara berat seseorang yang menginterupsi mereka berdua. Buru-buru Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk sedikit menjauh dari Eunhyuk, membiarkan sang pemuda pirang itu diam membeku. Donghae menatap sesaat ke arah asal suara, ekspresinya pun langsung berubah seketika saat mendapati siapa yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Lee Donghae," jawab orang itu tak kalah sinis. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon? "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eunhyuk?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!" sahut Donghae mengelak.

Namun, Siwon tak menggubrisnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih bengong tidak jelas. "Eunhyuk-_ah_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap sesaat lalu tertunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Gwe_—_Gwenchana_," jawabnya.

"Huh, tampaknya kau perhatian sekali padanya. Kau menyukainya, _eoh_?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sebal.

"Ti—Tidak!" Siwon mengelak. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Barusan kau memeluknya kan? Tadi pagi kalian juga berangkat bersama!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia hanya juniorku!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua..." ucap Eunhyuk melerai. "Berhentilah, kalian terdengar seperti sedang merebutiku."

"KAMI TIDAK SEDANG MEREBUTMU!" seru Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan dengan lantang.

Siiing... hening tiba-tiba saja datang. Mereka bertiga hanya saliing pandang memandang dalam atmosfer yang aneh.

"_Hyungdeul_~ MV kita sudah jadi lho~! Ayo kita tonton MV-nya bersama~!" seru Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

Eunhyuk bersyukur dalam hatinya. Untung saja ada Ryeowook, kalau tidak... bisa saja kan ini masih berlanjut? Atau mungkin... jangan-jangan ia akan disuruh memilih salah satu di antara mereka?

.

_(But, someday... it will happen, right?)_

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

_Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu terduduk lemas di sofanya. Ia mendongak, mati-matian berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir. Namun pada akhirnya cairan bening itu pun lolos juga—walaupun hanya sedikit. Diraihnya sebuah kamera SLR yang bertengger di atas meja. Ya, kamera kenangannya bersama kekasihnya. Dilihatnya kumpulan foto yang sempat diabadikan oleh kamera berwarna hitam itu. Ada banyak, memang, namun yang ia lihat kini hanyalah foto bersama sang kekasih berambut pirang yang diambil oleh temannya secara paksaan._

_Posenya pun beragam, ada yang ketika ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kamera—berusaha menutupi lensa kamera dan kekasihnya yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan buku karena malu, ada pula pose ketika ia mengelus pelan surai kuning keputihan itu. Oh, jangan lupakan juga pose ketika ia mencium kening menggoda sang _uke_. _

_Ia tercengang, iris kelabunya melebar, bibirnya tergagap untuk menyebut nama kekasihnya. Foto ini... kenapa bisa ada? Foto 'terlarang' dari 'aktifitas liar' mereka yang tampaknya diambil secara diam-diam oleh teman mereka—mengingat cara mengambil gambarnya yang tersembunyi dari balik jendela ruangan._

_Kali ini air matanya benar-benar lolos. Bibirnya mengisakan nama sang kekasih dengan lirih. Benar juga, kalu dipikir sekali lagi... bagaimana mungkin kekasih berambut pirangnya itu mengkhianatinya?—apalagi mereka sudah berbuat hal-hal yang 'terlampau jauh' dari akal sehat._

_Ingatannya pun kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu—hari di mana ia pergi ke rumah sang kekasih dan mengamuk di sana. Masih teringat di benaknya wajah ketakutan dari sang _uke_ ketika ia melempar pigura, vas, bahkan kursi ke arahnya—untung saja benda-benda berbahaya itu tidak mengenainya. _

_Bahunya bergetar, tangisannya pecah, bibir kecilnya terus berkata "Hentikan! _Jebal_, hentikan!"_

"_Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?! Memangnya apa kekuranganku?! _WAE_?! JAWAB!" seru pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu._

"_Aku tidak mengkhianatimu! Aku tidak mengkhianatimu!" jawabnya berulang-ulang seraya terisak. _

"_PEMBOHONG!"_

_Dan ketika tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu bergerak untuk menampar sang kekasih, sebuah tangan lain—yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah dari mana—mencengkeram tangannya kuat untuk menghentikan perbuatannya._

"_Berhenti! Cukup sampai di situ!" seru sang pemilik tangan misterius._

_Pemuda temperamental itu menoleh, ditatapnya _namja_ berambut cepak hitam itu dengan ganas. Pemuda itu... orang yang merebut kekasihnya..._

"_Diam! Kau yang membuat semua ini terjadi! KAU TELAH MEREBUT YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJADI MILIKKU!"_

"_TAPI TIDAK DENGAN KEKERASAN JUGA!"_

_Cekcok pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua, membiarkan seseorang yang diperebutkan itu menangis meraung-raung akibat ulah mereka. Namun, air mata yang jatuh dari _namja_ cantik itu sia-sia belaka. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya, tak ada yang memedulikannya, tak ada yang menghentikannya. Justru air mata itu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih buruk._

"_Baiklah kalau itu semua maumu! Aku akan pergi dari sini!" ucap pemuda beriris kelabu itu sinis. _

"_SILAKAN! AKU TIDAK PEDULI! TERSERAH KEMANA PUN KAU PERGI, ITU BUKAN URUSANKU!" teriak pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya menunjuk jarinya ke arah pintu, mengisyaratkan agar lawan bicaranya itu untuk keluar sekarang juga._

"_OKE! AKU AKAN PERGI!" Dengan cepat ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu, seakan tak peduli dengan sang kekasih yang meraung-raungkan namanya._

"_Jangan pergi! JANGAN PERGIII!"_

_Teriakan itu masih terngiang di telinganya, begitu jelas dan... nyata... Perasaannya menjadi semakin tak enak, dadanya terasa sesak bagai ditimpa batu seberat ratusan ton, ia merasa sangat bersalah atas emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak. Ia benar-benar berada di puncak kagalauan saat ini..._

_Ia mendesah berat. Kini perhatian iris kelabunya tertuju pada tumpukan amplop surat yang belum dibuka sejak seminggu yang lalu—terlebih pada sebuah surat beramplop hitam yang paling mencolok dibanding yang lain. Diambilnya surat itu dan dibukanya dengan perlahan, matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika membaca surat itu. Rupanya, surat tersebut adalah surat dari kekasihnya. Dan entah mengapa, surat itu terlihat seperti... surat terakhir. Pupilnya bergerak bolak-balik dari kiri ke kanan, membaca surat itu dengan teliti dan cermat—dan semua itu terhenti ketika ia membaca suatu kalimat yang berbunyi: "Kau pasti kaget kan kenapa surat ini berlumuran darah? Tidak, bukan berarti aku sedang menerormu saat ini. Tapi karena aku sedang sakit—_

—_ya, kanker stadium akhir."_

_Dadanya terhenyak ketika membaca tiga kata terakhir pada paragraf itu. Namun, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap membaca surat tersebut._

"_Kau pasti kaget, bukan? Wajar saja, aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini padamu. Wah, nampaknya aku sangat ahli menyimpan rahasia milikku sendiri, hehe ^^_

_Sebenarnya, aku menulis surat padamu karena aku ingin memberikan pelurusan. Masih ingatkah kau ketika dirimu datang dan mengamuk di rumahku? Saat itu aku sangat ketakutan, aku menangis sekencang yang aku bisa agar kau berhenti marah padaku—biasanya kau akan menenangkanku ketika aku menangis, bukan? Tapi hari itu kau sangat berbeda, rasanya aku seperti tidak mengenalmu lagi. Dan, apa kau tahu? Ketika kau bilang aku mengkhianatimu... aku sangat terkejut. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk 'bermain' di belakangmu—bahkan membayangkannya saja tidak pernah. Oh ya, kau pernah bilang kalau orang yang datang untuk menghentikanmu itu merebutku. Jangan bilang kalau kau menganggapnya sebagai selingkuhanku?_

—_Haha! Konyol!_

_Dia itu bukan selingkuhanku, dia hanya saudaraku! Memang sih dia terlalu memanjakanku sehingga orang lain menganggap aku adalah pacarnya, habis... dia menganggapku layaknya _dongsaeng_-nya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Dia bilang wajah kami sangat mirip._

—_Dan kurasa aku akan menyusulnya ke surga sebentar lagi._

_Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, bukan? Kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu—karena hanya dirimulah yang aku cintai. _Neomu neomu saranghae_! :*_

_._

_P. S.: Kalau kau membaca surat ini sekarang, kemungkinan besar sekarang aku sudah berada di surga—menunggu datangnya waktu untuk bersama kembali denganmu. _Bogoshippo_~ :)"_

_._

_Kali ini air matanya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, menyesali semua pikiran negatifnya pada sang _uke_ yang telah tiada—sekaligus berharap dengan teriakan itu kekasih kecilnya akan kembal. Tapi, itu semua sudah terlambat, itu semua hanyalah segenggam harapan kosong yang tak mungkin terwujud. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, orang itu tak akan kembali lagi..._

_._

"_**Forgive Me"—Henry Lau**_

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Suara riuh rendah serta tepukan tangan membahana di ruang rapat. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan _standing applause_, bangga dengan hasil karya perdana Prince Photgraph angkatan tahun ini di kali pertama praktek. Well, sebenarnya tidak semua anak senang akan hasil MV yang mereka buat, ambil saja contohnya Eunhyuk. Sedari tadi ia hanya menonton dengan setengah hati dan ekspresi muka yang kusut, kalau pun ia bertepuk tangan, itu hanya sebuah formalitas yang dilakukannya tanpa niat. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu syuting untuk membuat MV yang berdurasi tidak lebih dari lima menit ini saja sudah memakan waktu berjam-jam, ditambah lagi dengan perannya yang 'seperti itu' dan diperparah dengan kemunculannya yang sebentar dan terkesan tidak penting. Huh, mengundang emosi saja! Padahal ia sudah rela dicium betulan oleh Donghae, apa _virginity_-nya tidak dihargai sama sekali?

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang masih terlarut dalam suasana heboh, iris karamelnya menangkap sesosok yang familier di matanya—Tan Hangeng, senior tingkat 12 yang berperan sebagai saudara sang _uke_ di MV barusan. Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, Hangeng-lah yang bertepuk tangan paling heboh. Padahal ia ditunjuk sebagai model karena ada perubahan rencana dadakan dari Yesung. Ia mendesah, kenapa sih di sini tidak ada satu pun hal yang normal?

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong... kemana perginya Siwon? Eunhyuk kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menuju seluruh isi ruangan. Rupanya, Siwon tengah duduk di salah satu pojok meja yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah keduanya bersemu kemerahan. Siwon hanya tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, namun _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu malah tertunduk malu karena _charming smile_ dari _namja_ bermarga Choi itu.

"Hiks..."

"Eh?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Barusan... rasanya ia mendengar suara isakan, apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Hiks..."

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara itu. Ditengoknya asal suara tersebut, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kalau yang terisak barusan adalah Ryeowook yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ryeowookie, kau kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk, panik.

"_A—Aniya_... _gwenchana_..." jawabnya setengah terisak. Tangan mungilnya kini mengusap matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"Ssst... _uljima_, ada _hyung_ di sini."

Eunhyuk memergoki sebuah tangan mungil lain yang kini merengkuh tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Dibawanya tubuh Ryeowook oleh tangan kecil itu ke dalam pelukan pemiliknya—Yesung. Kini Yesung mengelus lembut punggung Ryeowook, tangannya yang lain menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ manis itu dengan pelukan dan kata-kata manisnya.

Anggota Prince Photograph yang tadinya riuh kini terdiam, sibuk menonton adegan romantis antara pembimbing dan murid asuhan baru itu. Beberapa ada yang memandangnya takjub, sebagian lagi ada yang memandangnya dengan iri. Eunhyuk sendiri sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih. Pasalnya ia hanya berjarak semeter kurang dari mereka dan kini aura panas mulai terasa di sekelilingnya. Rasanya ia hanya akan menjadi penghalang bagi pemandangan indah ini.

"Hei kau, jangan menghalagi! Mundurlah!" bisik seseorang tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Suara berat itu... tidak salah lagi, itu suara milik Donghae yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi sayang tidak ada tempat lagi untuk mundur," jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Donghae tersenyum jahil. "Bagaimana kalau kau mundur ke pangkuanku saja? Lumayan kan dapat tempat duduk yang lebih empuk dibandingkan kursi?" godanya.

Kali ini Eunhyuk memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Donghae. Ditatapnya pemuda itu dengan tatapan ganas. "_Hyung_, apa kau pernah merasakan mulutmu disumpal sepatu kets mahal? Atau, kau mau mencobanya sekarang?" ancamnya.

Donghae membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda kok. Tidak perlu semarah itu bisa kan?"

Sementara itu, tampaknya Yesung masih sibuk untuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Ryeowook-_ssi_, kenapa kau menangis? Sekarang coba cerita ke _hyung_, _ne_?" tanya Yesung dengan suara yang amat lembut.

Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung. "Aku—hiks, aku menangis karena—hiks, tersentuh dengan MV-nya~! Huwe~ ceritanya membuatku sedih..!"

Hening.

Apa jawaban Ryeowook barusan? Menangis karena tersentuh? Sungguh, alasan yang super konyol! Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih elit dibanding itu? Tapi, Yesung hanya tersenyum. Ia berpikir betapa polos muridnya yang satu ini. "Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa... ini hanya sebuah cerita," ucap Yesung sambil mengelus surai kemerahan Ryeowook. "Bukankah kau juga ikut mengambil gambar? Sudahlah, tak perlu menangis..."

"Ng... anu, _hyung_!" Shindong yang duduk di sebelah Hangeng mengangkat tangannya. "Apa latihan kita hari ini akan diteruskan?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Latihan kita hari ini selesai sampai di sini, lagipula sekarang sudah hampir malam, bukan? Silakan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Oh ya, jadwal latihan selanjutnya akan kukabari lewat ketua kalian." Yesung menoleh sebentar ke arah Eunhyuk yang tampaknya tengah memandang Ryeowook dengan khawatir. "Soal temanmu, tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobilku."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Aku tidak kerepotan kok! Cepatlah pulang, kau tidak mau membuat orang tuamu khawatir kan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, _hyung_. _Annyeong_." Eunhyuk membungkuk sesaat pada Yesung lalu berlari kecil menyusul para anggota lain yang sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ditatapnya mata _namja_ itu dan disunggingkannya sebuah senyum manis yang cukup menggoda. "Oke, sekarang sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pulang, _arra_?"

Ryeowook tak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil sambil terisak.

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan jarum pada jam tangannya yang bergerak tiap detik. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit ia berdiri di depan pintu untuk memikirkan dengan cara apa ia pulang ke rumahnya. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu area di sekitar sini. Walaupun ini masih daerah Seoul, tetap saja ia tidak tahu ini di daerah mananya. Sudah lama tinggal di Seoul dan tidak tahu arah, ditambah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak pulang bersama karena semuanya sudah pulang tepat setelah pelatihan dibubarkan, _perfect_.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, kau masih belum pulang?" sebuah suara yang sangat familier terdengar di telinga kecilnya. Suara itu—

—suara Choi Siwon!

_Oh... you such a life saver, Siwon hyung!_ Seru Eunhyuk bahagia dalam hati. "Iya, aku tak tahu ini di daerah mana—kan tadi aku ke sini diantar Donghae _hyung_. Jadi aku tidak tahu jalan yang mana ke arah rumahku," jelasnya.

"Oh begitu..." Siwon manggut-manggut. "Kuantar pakai pulang pakai mobilku, mau?"

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua. Suara menyebalkan itu! Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Lee Donghae! Manusia ikan itu... menganggu suasana saja!

"Ada apa sih, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk jengkel. "Rasanya kok kau seperti menganggu kami ketika sedang berduaan saja?"

Namun, Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Alih-alih menjawab ia berdiri di sebelah Eunhyuk dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku yang akan mengantar anak ini pulang ke rumahnya. Kau kan tidak tahu arahnya." Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk dan disambut dengan tatapan aneh dari sang pemilik lengan. "Lagipula anak ini tidak akan terjamin keselamatannya kalau berduaan saja denganmu, binatang buas."

Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Donghae menarik Eunhyuk paksa menuju motor sport-nya, menyuruhnya naik dan langsung menancap gas ketika semuanya telah siap—meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menyeringai ke arah mereka walaupun jarak telah menjadi pemisah...

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Yesung menghentikan mobil sedan hitamnya di depan pagar sebuah rumah bertipe minimalis. Dan ia yakin, rumah ini pastilah rumah milik keluarga Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu lho," ucap Yesung memberi tahu.

Tak ada respon, Yesung pun menoleh ke arah bangku Ryeowook yang berada di sebelah bangku pengemudi. Astaga, rupanya pemuda manis itu tengah tertidur pulas! Yesung menyunggingkan senyumnya, sepertinya anak itu kelelahan karena menangis juga syuting hari ini. Ia melepas _shift belt_-nya lalu mendekat ke arah Ryeowook, bermaksud membangunkannya dari tidur. Tapi... apa ini? Kenapa yang didapatinya malah jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat? Apakah ia gugup? Atau jangan-jangan ini karena wajah tertidur Ryeowook yang sangat manis bak anak anjing?

Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. Apa ini? Kenapa Yesung tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri?

'Cup'

Tanpa sadar Yesung mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir kemerahan milik Ryeowook. Begitu sadar, buru-buru ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas setir. Barusan... apa yang ia lakukan? Ia... mencium murid yang baru saja ia kenal? _Aigoo_, Kim Jongwoon! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang menguap dari sebelah Yesung. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Ryeowook yang terbangun karena ciuman dari Yesung. Ia melenguh, menarik otot-otot tangannya ke atas karena tidurnya yang nyenyak—setidaknya itulah yang Yesung intip dari balik lengan tempat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Yesung _hyung_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook yang heran dengan posisi Yesung yang sedikit aneh.

_Namja_ berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa antara ia dengan anak itu. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kupikir kau masih ingin tidur lebih lama, makanya aku menunggumu sambil menyenderkan kepalaku di setir," jawab Yesung dengan alasan yang dibuat-dibuat.

"Oh! Kita sudah sampai ya?" tanya Ryeowook begitu menyadari rumahnya terlihat di balik punggung Yesung. "Baiklah, aku turun di sini. _Kamsahamnida_, _hyung_!"

"_Ne_, _cheonmaneyo_."

Ryeowook turun dari mobil Yesung. Ia tersenyum dari balik jendela mobil pada sang pemilik sedan hitam. Guru pembimbing bermarga Kim itu pun membalasnya dengan cukup baik. Dan setelah Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Yesung pun melajukan mobilnya sambil menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Ryeowook di sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju rumah sekaligus studionya.

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Kita sudah sampai, turunlah."

Sesuai perintah Donghae, Eunhyuk turun dari motor hitam itu walaupun perasaannya masih kesal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi langkahnya untuk menaiki mobil Audi Spyder milik Siwon—ia tahu jenis mobilnya karena sering mendapati Siwon membawa mobil itu ke Sapphire Prince Art School. Tapi, gara-gara Donghae pupuslah sudah impian itu. Oh, selamat tinggal mobil mewah, selamat tinggal jam pulang romantis bersama pangeran berkuda putih—ralat, pangeran ber-Audi putih...

"_Monkey_, kau bengong, huh?" tanya Donghae seraya menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Eunhyuk yang menunduk.

"Aku tidak bengong!" seru Eunhyuk lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata Donghae yang masih duduk di atas motornya.

"Lalu, kau marah padaku?" tebaknya. "Karena aku menghalangimu untuk pulang bersama Siwon, mungkin?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah... sedikit."

Tangan-tangan besar Donghae memegangi kedua pundak Eunhyuk. Iris kelabunya menatap lekat-lekat iris karamel Eunhyuk. "Dengar, Siwon itu tidak sebaik apa yang kau lihat! Dia adalah serigala berbulu domba! Jadi jangan pernah dekat-dekat lagi dengannya, mengerti?"

Eunhyuk terdiam—tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud ucapan Donghae barusan. Namja bermarga Lee itu mendesah, bingung dengan cara apa lagi ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Eunhyuk lalu dikecupnya kening itu seperti salah satu adegan dalam syuting MV tadi siang. "Mungkin saat ini kau tidak mengerti, tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan tahu." Ia tersenyum pada Eunhyuk lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya. "_Take care_ _yourself_, _monkey_."

Pemuda Lee itu melepaskan tangkupan tangannya, memakai kembali helm-nya lalu menancapkan gasnya. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih diam mematung di depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

Eunhyuk sendiri kini tertunduk sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang bersemu. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Donghae... tapi manusia ikan itu mengecup keningnya kan? Ia tidak percaya dengan hal ini, padahal tadi pagi Donghae datang sambil marah-marah, tapi saat mengantar Eunhyuk pulang kenapa dia malah berbuat seperti itu?

Merasa udara semakin dingin, ia pun berbalik untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat adiknya, Kyuhyun, berdiri di depan pintu sambil menganga ke arahnya. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu membalikan badannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. "_Appa_! _Eomma_! Benar kan apa kata Kyu, EUNHYUK _HYUNG_ SUDAH PUNYA _NAMJACHINGUUU_!"

Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sampai ke luar rumah. Buru-buru ia masuk, berlari menyusul sang adik. "DIA BUKAN _NAMJACHINGU_-KU! DASAR IBLIIIS!"

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Kyakyakya~ akhirnya saya update nih ^^ duh... maaf banget ya kalo saya telat pake banget -_-

Saya mau berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini :) entah kalian suka atau tidak—tapi saya harap anda suka—saya benar-benar sangat berterima kasih! :D

Maaf juga kalau YeWook momentnya cuma sedikit :'( tapi di chapter depan saya banyakin kok, tenang aja :D

Oh iya, pertanyaan yang di chapter sebelumnya masih bisa dijawab sekarang kok hehe, tapi... kasian banget ya Siwon oppa, dia ga banyak dipilih, cheer up oppa! *tepuk pundak Siwon*

For next update please review this chapter! Remember, no bash and no flame, deal?

See you at next chapter, kamsahamnida~ ^^


	4. Photo

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: HaeHyuk, SiHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**.

.

.

Merasa udara semakin dingin, ia pun berbalik untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat adiknya, Kyuhyun, berdiri di depan pintu sambil menganga ke arahnya. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu membalikan badannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. "_Appa_! _Eomma_! Benar kan apa kata Kyu, EUNHYUK _HYUNG_ SUDAH PUNYA _NAMJACHINGUUU_!"

Eunhyuk tersentak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sampai ke luar rumah. Buru-buru ia masuk, berlari menyusul sang adik. "DIA BUKAN _NAMJACHINGU_-KU! DASAR IBLIIIS!"

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

Sapphire Prince Art School, siapa yang tidak tahu sekolah terkenal yang satu ini? _All boys school_ yang berstandar internasional ini adalah sekolah yang mengusung seni sebagai pendidikan wajibnya selain pelajaran bahasa, sejarah, dan eksak. Ada tiga jenis mata pelajaran seni yang harus diikuti oleh setiap muridnya: menari, menyanyi, dan melukis.

Bangunannya terdiri dari dua gedung utama yang lebar dan satu gedung tinggi. Gedung di sayap kiri adalah gedung yang berisi kelas-kelas, perpustakaan, UKS dan kantin. Lalu, di gedung sayap kanan didomisili oleh ruang guru, ruang-ruang penunjang pelajaran, ruang administrasi, juga ruang yang berhubungan dengan aktivitas para guru. Walaupun Sapphire Prince memiliki gedung yang menjulang tinggi selain dua gedung yang baru saja disebutkan, sebenarnya gedung itu tidak dipakai sama sekali—entah apa alasannya.

Selain gedung, Sapphire Prince juga memiliki halaman yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Dan pagi ini, tampaknya seorang _namja_ berambut pirang berlari dengan kecepatan kilat memasuki pintu utama. Sesekali ia melihat jam kulit _beige_ yang terlilit di lengan kirinya. _Namja_ yang terduga bernama Kim Eunhyuk itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar takut kalau dirinya akan telat. Tapi, untunglah Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya, bel berbunyi tepat ketika ia menyusuri koridor munuju kelasnya. Eunhyuk mendesah lega, ia pikir ia akan telat lagi hari ini. _Well_, sebenarnya ia memang langganan telat—salahkan video-video _yadong_ yang selalu ia tonton hingga tengah malam!

Tangan lentik itu membuka pintu tipe _slide_ yang bertuliskan '10-D', kelasnya. Dan ketika murid ber-_blazer_ hitam itu memasuki ruangan tersebut, tampak dua orang _namja_ yang menghampirinya dengan heboh.

"Kyaaaaa! Eunhyuk-_ah_, akhirnya kau datang juga! Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" seru pemuda berambut kemerahan itu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Kupikir kau akan telat," ucap seorang pemuda yang lain. "Bukannya seru kalau kau dimarahi Yunho _seonsaengnim_ lagi?"

"Oh, kurasa kalau aku terlambat lagi hari ini aku akan disuruh makan beling oleh guru dari neraka itu. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja, Lee Sungmin?" ucap Eunhyuk seraya memandang sebal _namja_ berambut hitam yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

"Hanya bercanda, hehe." Sungmin membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya dan memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya. "Oh ya, aku sudah lihat MV milik kalian lho, hasilnya bagus sekali!"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Apa kata Sungmin barusan? MV? Miliknya? Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah MV hasil syuting Prince Photograph kemarin! "_Mwo_?! Dari mana kau dapat video itu?!" tanyanya panik.

"Tentu saja dari situs resmi Prince Photograph! Situs itu sudah terkenal di seantero Sapphire Prince lho! Kau kan ketua ekskul itu, masa kau tidak tahu?"

Pandangan Eunhyuk beralih pada Ryeowook. "Wookie tahu tentang situs itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kan aku dan Yesung _hyung_ yang meng-_upload_ video itu," jawabnya.

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya frustasi. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak tahu tentang situs itu. Habisnya, ia kan masuk ke dalam ekskul itu hanya karena ada Siwon di sana tanpa mengetahui seluk-beluk Prince Photograph. Ia mendesah berat, bisa mati ia kalau semua orang tahu kalau ia pernah memainkan adegan seperti itu. Sebenarnya sih, masih mending kalau orang-orang satu sekolah yang tahu, tapi bagaimana kalau kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuhyun tahu? Bisa-bisa namanya dicoret dari kartu keluarga!

"Tapi aktingmu bagus kok, Eunhyuk-_ah_," puji Ryeowook.

"Yup, benar-benar _hot_ dan liar," tambah Sungmin.

"Kalian tidak menghiburku sama sekali!" keluh Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka. Penasaran, tiga sekawan itu menengok ke arah pintu. Astaga, ternyata itu Yunho _seonsaengnim_! Buru-buru mereka kembali ke bangku masing-masing sebelum dimarahi oleh guru yang terkenal akan kegalakannya itu.

Jung Yunho berjalan menuju mejanya lalu duduk dan menatap semua muridnya yang sudah duduk dengan tenang—tentu saja, kalau tidak pasti mereka semua sudah dilempar dengan penghapus papan tulis. "Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Teng... Teng...

Bel berdenting dua kali, tanda bahwa Sapphire Prince telah memasuki waktu istirahat. Beberapa murid sudah keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin melalui koridor khusus tingkat 10, untung saja kantin dan kelas mereka berada pada lantai yang sama—lantai dasar, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot menuruni tangga seperti murid-murid tingkat 11 dan 12.

"Hari ini kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah," jawab Sungmin singkat seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau Wookie?"

"Aku tidak tahu ingin makan apa," jawab _namja_ berambut kemerahan itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ehm... oh ya, aku ke toilet dulu, ne?" Ia menunjuk toilet yang letaknya tak jauh dari kantin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan ya," jawab Sungmin yang melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook lalu diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Yah... hanya tinggal kita berdua saja ya?" keluh Eunhyuk ketika Ryeowook sudah menghilang ke dalam toilet.

"Jadi tidak ada yang bisa kita kerjai karena kepolosannya deh..." tambah Sungmin.

"Sungminnie... dasar kau ini..."

"Eunhyuk-_ah_! _Annyeong_!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Eunhyuk pun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas—ke arah asal suara tersebut. Melihat wajah orang yang memanggilnya itu, sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah putihnya. "Siwon _hyung_, _annyeong_!" serunya ceria seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda Choi tersebut.

Siwon membalas _gummy smile_ Eunhyuk dengan _charming smile_-nya. Buru-buru ia turun dari lantai dua yang notabene adalah lantai khusus murid-murid tingkat 11. Siwon menuruni anak-anak tangga tersebut dengan bersemangat, _blazer_ hitam yang bertengger di atas kemeja putihnya sedikit berkibar, otot-otot tangannya terlihat dari balik setelan seragam Sapphire Prince-nya—entah karena seragam itu mulai kekecilan atau ukuran tubuh Siwon memang lebih berisi dibanding murid-murid lain, rambut hitamnya pun terlihat lebih berantakan dibanding yang kemarin. Dan apa kalian tahu? Tampaknya Eunhyuk terpana dengan penampilan _hyung_-nya yang satu itu—yup, bisa dilihat dari ekspresi mukanya yang terbengong-bengong dan matanya yang berbinar.

"Hei, apa kabar?" sapa Siwon ramah.

"Baik—sangat malah, _hyung_ sendiri?" tanya balik Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja sangat baik, habisnya hari ini aku bertemu _namja_ yang sangat manis seperti Eunhyuk-_ah_ sih!" Siwon mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

Pemuda Kim itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah, kakinya sedikit menekuk ke dalam dan kedua tangannya terkepal di depan bibir marunnya. Benar-benar raut wajah _uke_ sejati!

"Ehem! Rasanya di sini sedikit panas ya?" sindir Sungmin yang sedari tadi merasa dirinya tidak dianggap oleh Eunhyuk maupun Siwon.

Mereka yang merasa tersindir buru-buru menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing. "Oh ya, _hyung_ mau ikut kami ke kantin tidak? Kebetulan saja sekarang kami berjalan menuju—"

"Aaa, tidak tidak tidak," ucap Sungmin memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak ikut dengan kalian, rasanya selera makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku belajar di perpustakaan saja."

"Ehm... baiklah kalau begitu, _fighting_!" Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, memberi semangat pada Sungmin yang mau belajar—walaupun ia sedikit heran, tumben-tumbennya ia mau belajar, biasanya kan buku-buku pelajaran adalah benda terkutuk baginya.

"_Ne_, _fighting_!" seru Sungmin membalas semangat dari sahabatnya itu seraya menunjukkan gigi-gigi kelincinya.

Sungmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya menuju lantai dua tempat perpustakaan berada dan berjalan menaikinya. Tapi, entah karena kurang hati-hati atau apa, tubuhnya bersenggolan dengan tubuh tegap milik Siwon.

"_Mianhae_." Sungmin sedikit menunduk lalu menatap mata Siwon.

"_Gwenchana_." Siwon menatap balik Sungmin. Tunggu, bukankah pemuda itu sedang meminta maaf padanya? Tapi... kenapa tatapannya begitu menusuk dan memancarkan kebencian mendalam padanya? Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Ah, mengapa perasaan itu masih terasa walaupun ia sudah pergi menuju lantai atas? _Wait a minute_, rasanya ia pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Jangan bilang kalau ternyata ia—

"_Hyung_, _waeyo_?" tanya Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

Pemuda Choi itu menggeleng. "_Aniya_.. ayo kita ke kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Eunhyuk-_ah_."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Pasta adalah makanan kesukaan Donghae. Dan hari ini, ia membawa makanan kesukaannya itu sebagai bekal makan siang. _Spaghetti Carbonara_—terdengar sangat sederhana, memang. Namun bila _eomma_ Donghae yang memasaknya, tidak diragukan lagi—tak ada satu pun koki terkenal yang bisa mengalahkan rasa dari masakan itu!

"Donghae, aku minta bekalmu dong..." pinta seorang _namja_ bertumbuh gempal yang bernama Shindong. "Sepertinya spageti itu enak!"

Mendengar ucapan Shindong, Donghae yang hendak menyuapkan spageti ke dalam mulutnya pun langsung menghentikan aksinya itu. Ia meletakkan kembali garpunya ke dalam kotak makan. "Mau? Ambil saja," jawabnya.

"Aku maunya disuapi~" ujar Shindong manja.

"Sudah pernah merasakan garpu mengempeskan perutmu?" Donghae menatap Shindong sinis.

_Namja_ bermarga Shin itu membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua tangannya. "Hanya bercanda, hehe. Tak perlu semarah itu kan?"

"_Hyung_! _Hyung_! _HYUUUNG_!"

Donghae terlonjak kaget ketika suara yang awalnya terdengar dari kejauhan itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari jendela kelasnya yang terbuka—tepat di sebelah telinganya malah. Ia pun menengok ke sebelah kanannya walaupun sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang berani berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"_Annyeong_ Sungminnie~! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya?" sapa Shindong pada seorang murid berambut hitam yang muncul dari balik jendela kelas 11-E—tepat sebelum Donghae membuka mulut untuk menyapanya.

"_Ne_, _annyeong_ Shindong _hyung_! Bagaimana Donghae _hyung_ selama aku tidak mengawasinya?" tanya _namja_ yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Sungminnie' itu basa-basi. Ya, orang ini memang benar Lee Sungmin, murid kelas 10-D yang juga sahabat dari Kim Eunhyuk juga Kim Ryeowook—ia juga _namja_ yang telah berbohong kalau ia akan belajar di perpustakaan. Toh, kenyataannya ia pergi ke kelas 11-E yang terletak tak jauh dari perpustakaan yang sama-sama berada di lantai dua.

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, semakin hari dia jadi semakin ganas!" jawab Shindong heboh.

"Kau benar _hyung_! Aku sudah lihat lho video terbaru Prince Photograph! Aku juga sudah melihat _behind the scene_ mereka berdua dari kamera temanku—Ryeowook, tidak kusangka _hyung_-ku yang satu ini sudah besar!" seru Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae.

"Kau saudara sepupu yang menyebalkan, Lee Sungmin!" Donghae berkomentar.

Sementara itu Shindong dan Sungmin ber-_high five_ ria karena sukses membuat Donghae jengkel di siang hari. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana informasi dariku itu? Berguna kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, saaaaangat berguna," jawab pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan ekspresi datar seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya agar menggambarkan 'sangat' yang meyakinkan sehingga tangan-tangannya itu mengenai kepala Shindong dan Sungmin dengan sengaja. Setelah puas, ia pun menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Tapi bagaimana pun juga aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Berkat susu stroberi itu, dia jadi memaafkanku. _Gomawo_, Sungminnie."

"Ciuman dibayar dengan susu stroberi? Huuu, tidak adil!" protes Shindong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seharusnya ciuman dibayar dengan ciuman lagi!"

"Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mengempeskan tubuhmu sekarang juga, Shindong." Donghae semakin menatap Shindong tajam.

"Oh ya _hyung_, bagaimana kondisi Kibum sekarang? Apa dia sudah membaik?" tanya Sungmin kemudian, bermaksud basa-basi kembali.

Donghae terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat—atau tak tega lebih tepatnya—untuk menjelaskan kondisi adiknya itu pada saudara sepupu yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak kecil tersebut. Ia menunduk, raut wajahnya berubah drastis, bahunya pun sedikit bergetar.

Merasa salah bertanya, buru-buru Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Betapa bodohnya ia melupakan wanti-wanti _eomma_-nya agar tidak berbicara tentang seorang Lee Kibum di depan Donghae. "_Mi_—_Mian_, _hyung_. A—Aku tidak sengaja," ujar Sungmin terbata-bata.

Donghae menggeleng seraya menghembuskan napasnya berat. "_Gwenchanayo_," jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama teman-temanmu sekarang? Untuk apa kau ke sini sekarang?"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa!" seru _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau tadi kami bertemu Siwon _hyung_, lalu aku pergi ke sini untuk laporan dengan alasan ingin belajar di perpustakaan. Kurasa, sekarang Eunhyukkie dan Siwon _hyung_ sedang berduaan saja di kantin."

"_MWO_?!" Tanpa sadar Donghae berteriak dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memandang Sungmin tajam. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka berduaan saja?! _Wae_?!"

"Hei, _slow down_, _buddy_! _Slow down_!" seru Shindong seraya menarik tubuh Donghae untuk kembali duduk ke kursinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak ingin mereka bertiga diperhatikan oleh murid-murid satu kelas hanya karena Donghae yang berteriak.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin laporan padamu, _hyung_!" jelas Sungmin. "Lagipula Eunhyukkie juga selalu berbicara tentang orang itu setiap hari. Apa... tidak apa-apa kalau begini terus?"

Donghae kembali tak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku harus memikirkan suatu cara. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri sekarang..."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Ryeowook mendesah lega setelah keluar dari toilet, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih lega setelah buang air kecil. Dilapnya tangan kecil itu dengan tisu. Setelah selesai, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Teman-temannya pasti sudah menunggunya di kantin. Tapi, langkah kecilnya itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan kedua matanya ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia tersenyum, pasti ini lelucon dari salah satu temannya.

"Ehm... siapa ya?" Ryeowook berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya. "Pasti Sungmin-_ah_!"

Orang yang menutup mata Ryeowook itu tak menjawab. Otomatis Ryeowook pun beranggapan kalau orang itu bukanlah Sungmin dan kembali berpikir. "Kalau begitu kau pasti Eunhyuk-_ah_!"

Lagi-lagi orang itu tak menjawab. Menyerah, Ryeowook pun menarik tangan orang itu agar menjauh dari matanya dan berbalik menatap orang tersebut. Matanya terbelalak, senyumnya mengembang semakin lebar begitu melihat sosok seseorang yang menutup matanya barusan. "Yesung _hyung_!" ia memekik girang.

"Hai Ryeowook-_ssi_, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa Yesung.

"_Hyung_ ini, kita kan hanya beberapa jam tidak bertemu!" Ryeowook membuat ekspresi wajah yang sangat menggemaskan. "Kenapa _hyung_ ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya hari ini _hyung_ berada di studio?"

Yesung mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook. Alhasil, pipi _namja_ berambut kemerahan itu pun merah padam akibat aksinya. "Kau sudah lupa ucapanku kemarin, _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hyung_ kemarin bilang kalau ingin memegang tanganku setiap hari kan? Mana mungkin aku lupa?"

"Yup, kau benar!" _Namja_ berambut hitam itu mengenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook. "Hangat..."

"_H_—_Hyung_!" Ryeowook tertunduk malu. "I—Ini kan masih di dalam sekolah, orang-orang memperhatikan kita tahu!"

"Biarkan saja Ryeowook-_ssi_, tidak perlu malu." Ia mengelus lembut surai kemerahan Ryeowook yang berkilau. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin? Biar aku yang traktir."

"_M_—_Mwo_? Tapi kalau yang lain melihat kita dengan aneh bagaimana? Lagipula kau kan tidak tahu daerah sekolah ini!"

"Kata siapa aku tidak tahu?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku kan alumni sekolah ini, bagaimana aku tidak tahu?"

Ryeowook terbelalak kaget. Yesung alumni Sapphire Prince? Kok ia tidak tahu?

"Sudahlah, daripada kau mengagumiku terus-terusan lebih baik kita makan. Ayo, Ryeowook-_ssi_."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

PING!

_Smartphone_ milik Eunhyuk berbunyi, tanda bahwa ia mendapatkan satu buah SMS masuk. Untunglah bel pulang baru saja berbunyi sehingga ia leluasa untuk membaca pesan itu di dalam kelas seperti ini.

_**From: Lee Donghae hyung**_

_**Hei, pabbo monkey! Temani aku sepulang sekolah, arra? Tunggulah aku di kelasmu, aku akan menjemputmu.**_

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya heran. Tumben sekali siluman ikan itu mengiriminya pesan singkat—apalagi meminta menemaninya seperti ini, rasanya seperti orang lain saja. Apa _handphone_ Donghae dibajak? Ah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Tapi ya sudahlah, sebagai anak baik bukankah ia harus menuruti perintah _seonbae_-nya itu?

"Eunhyukkie!" panggil Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"_Ne_, _waeyo_?" Eunhyuk menengok ke belakang—tepatnya kearah temannya itu.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Dan ketika ia berada tepat di depan meja pemuda Kim itu barulah ia angkat bicara. "Bukankah minggu kemarin kau meminjam komikku? Sekarang komik itu ada di mana?"

Yang ditanya malah menepuk dahinya. "Ah, aku lupa membawanya!"

"Eunhyukkiiiiie! Kau itu bagaimana sih?" seru Sungmin sewot. "Kok kau malah lupa?"

"Sungminnie, aku ini kan manusia. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku lupa!" jawab Eunhyuk membela diri.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, _pabbo_..." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Hari ini saudaraku akan berkunjung dan ia akan meminjam komik yang waktu itu kau pinjam. Aku kan jadi merasa tidak enak padanya, habis dia sudah memintanya jauh sebelum kau meminjam komik itu."

Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar. "Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau datang saja ke rumahku untuk mengambilnya? Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau akan datang untuk mengambil komik itu."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan menemani Donghae _hyung_ sebentar. Baru saja ia mengirimku pesan singkat, lihat ini." Eunhyuk memperlihatkan pesan dari Donghae yang terpampang di layar _handphone_-nya. "Benar kan?"

Sudut bibir Sungmin sedikit terangkat. Rupanya _hyung_-nya yang satu itu sudah memulai langkahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini ia tidak boleh menghalanginya, bukan? Tapi, bukankah itu berarti ia harus pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk sendirian? Ah, masa bodoh dengan itu! "Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja." Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. "Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu, _paipai_!"

"_Paipai_!" Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan balik melambaikan tangan. Dan ketika sahabatnya yang bermarga Lee itu sudah hilang dari pandangan barulah ia menurunkan tangannya. _Great_, ia sendirian sekarang. Sungmin pergi ke rumahnya sementara Ryeowook sudah pulang bersama Yesung—lagi. Lagipula murid kelas 10-D sudah tak ada yang tinggal di kelas, mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lebih baik ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Hei monyet bodoh. Merindukanku?"

Eunhyuk kembali mendongak dan menoleh. Rupanya seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi telah berdiri di depan pintu—Lee Donghae. Lagipula siapa lagi yang akan memanggilnya dengan nama 'monyet bodoh' atau '_pabbo monkey_' atau apalah itu kalau bukan selain Donghae?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, _hyung_. Kupikir aku akan berlumut saking lamanya menunggumu," sindir _namja_ berambut pirang itu.

Tanpa memedulikan ucapan Eunhyuk, Donghae pun berjalan mendekatinya dan meraih lengan kurus itu. "Sudahlah, cepat ikuti aku," ucapnya datar seraya menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

Karena kekuatannya yang sedikit lebih lemah dibanding Donghae, alhasil badan Eunhyuk pun berhasil ditarik dan mengikuti ke mana Donghae pergi. "Ki—Kita mau pergi ke mana, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan dari _hoobae_-nya itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk pergi dari ruang kelas 10-D. Begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tampaklah lorong yang sudah terlihat cukup sepi. Kaki-kaki mereka melangkah dari koridor gedung sayap kiri menuju koridor yang sepertinya tak dikenali oleh Eunhyuk. "_Hyung_, aku serius. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk panik ketika mereka berdua menaiki anak-anak tangga yang tampaknya sudah tua. Ah, Eunhyuk ingat sekarang! Ini kan bagian dari gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai itu! Bukankah para guru sudah melarang semua muridnya agar tidak mendekati gedung ini? Tunggu, ini sih bukannya sudah mendekati lagi—tapi sudah memasuki!

Tak lama, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di ujung tangga. Di sana hanya ada sebuah ruangan yang lebih pantas disebut loteng. Tak ada apapun di sana—kecuali sebuah jendela yang berada di ujung ruangan sana.

"Kita sudah sudah sampai," ucap Donghae yang masih terus membawa Eunhyuk.

Pemuda yang ditarik itu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruangan ini benar-benar berdebu, sarang laba pun berada di mana-mana. Benar-benar sangat tak terawat! "Tapi... kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia mulai panik, ia merasakan _feeling_ yang tidak mengenakan akan hal ini.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat kejutannya..." Donghae menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan jendela. Tangannya menarik Eunhyuk agar ia berdiri di sisinya.

Cahaya-cahaya mulai memasuki pupilnya secara paksa setelah ia terbiasa dengan ruangan yang cukup gelap ini. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang barusan tertutup karena reflek. Eunhyuk tertegun, tanpa sadar matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Langit berwarna jingga dan awan yang berwarna merah muda mendominasi angkasa, menghiasi suasana sore yang penat di Seoul. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah! Ia tak pernah melihat langit yang terlihat layaknya selai seperti ini. "Huwaaa~ Pemandangan yang indaaah!" seru Eunhyuk seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan angin yang mulai berhembus dan menyibak rambutnya lembut. "Jadi ini alasanmu membawaku kemari?"

"Hm... tidak juga," jawab Donghae. Ia menunduk lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Mungkin itu salah satu dari beberapa alasan."

"Mau apa kau dengan kamera itu?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika iris karamelnya menangkap sebuah kamera SLR hitam yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari tas milik _namja_ berambut coklat itu.

"Mengambil foto langit," jawabnya singkat. "Setiap hari aku selalu kemari untuk memfotonya." Donghae mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membidik gambar langit.

"Apakah ini hobimu?"

"_Aniya_, ini bukan hobiku. Ini sebuah keharusan."

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ne_, keharusan." Donghae menurunkan kembali kameranya setelah berhasil mengambil gambar langit yang diinginkannya. "Aku mempunyai seorang adik—namanya Lee Kibum, dia sangat ceria dan selalu memberiku semangat. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian tubuhnya menjadi menjadi sangat lemah. Dan karena kondisi tubuhnya itulah ia tidak diperbolehkan lagi keluar oleh kedua orang tua kami. Aku merasa tak tega karena hidupnya menjadi terkekang karena tak bisa merasakan bebasnya berada di dunia luar. Makanya, aku bertekad untuk memberikan foto-foto pemandangan yang menurutku cukup indah untuknya."

Eunhyuk menunduk. Entah mengapa... perasaan Donghae tersampaikan padanya. Sesaat, ia teringat akan Kyuhyun. Walaupun adiknya itu sedikit menyebalkan, tapi ia masih bersyukur Kyuhyun masih sehat. "Kalau boleh bertanya... kejadian apa yang membuat adikmu menjadi seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Itu semua karena Siwon... Choi Siwon..." bisiknya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia memang benar-benar tak mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan, volume suaranya begitu kecil, ditambah lagi dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang barusan.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk. "Hari sudah semakin sore. Ayo kita pulang, biar kuantar kau sampai ke rumahmu."

.

—**사랑은****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Silakan diminum coklat panasnya, _hyung_."

"_Ne_, _kamsahamnida_."

Sungmin menerima segelas coklat hangat dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun dan menyeruputnya nikmat. Sore ini, ia datang ke rumah temannya—Kim Eunhyuk sendirian, tanpa sang pemilik rumah, tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Untung saja Eunhyuk memberi tahu ciri-ciri Sungmin pada Kyuhyun lewat pesan singkat sebelum ia datang, jadi ia bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim itu tanpa harus menunggu sang empunya datang untuk mengkonfirmasi.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa—tepatnya di sebelah Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling rumahnya sendiri. Bagus, _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya sedang pergi ke kantor. Yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua dan ruang televisi yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena ia dan kakaknya sangat malas membereskan rumah. Bosan, ia pun mengecek kembali pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

_**From: Hyuk hyung**_

_**Kyu, hari ini ada temanku yang akan datang ke sana tanpaku. Namanya Lee Sungmin, jangan sampai salah mengenalinya lho! Ciri-cirinya putih, berambut hitam, lebih pendek darimu, dan memakai seragam Sapphire Prince. Dia datang untuk mengambil komik yang kupinjam darinya, tapi aku malah lupa memberikan kunci kamarku padanya. Tolong diurus ya ^^**_

'Hyung_ yang merepotkan_,' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah asyik meminum coklat panas buatannya untuk memastikan kembali ciri-ciri yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk. Putih dan berambut hitam, _checked_. Lebih pendek darinya, ia sudah memastikannya ketika Sungmin datang ke rumahnya, _checked_. Memakai seragam Sapphire Prince, _checked_. Apa tak ada ciri-ciri yang lebih spesifik? Misalnya bersikap _aegyo_ ketika meminum coklat seperti ini? Coba lihat tingkahnya, ia meminum coklat itu sambil memegangnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, kakinya pun sedikit terlipat ke dalam dengan tubuh yang bersender ke sofa.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat. Padahal... ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Apa ini karena sifat _aegyo_ dari Sungmin? Tolong katakan ya, karena kalau tidak itu pasti—

"Eunhyukkie masih lama ya?" tanya Sungmin. "Padahal ia menyuruhku mengambil komik di sini. Tapi kamarnya malah dikunci, ia tidak memberikan kuncinya pula."

"Yah, maklumi sajalah, Sungmin _hyung_, kakakku yang satu itu punya banyak kumpulan video _yadong_ di kamarnya. Jadi ia sengaja menguncinya agar tidak ketahuan oleh _eomma_ dan _appa_."

"Huuuh, harus sampai kapan aku menunggu?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"_Hyung_, daripada bosan lebih baik main PS. Mau tidak?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu bisa mengusir rasa bosanku."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju konsol _playstation_ yang terletak tak jauh di depan mereka. Ia berjongkok lalu menyalakan konsol berwarna _silver_ itu berikut juga televisinya. Setelah selesai ia pun berdiri kembali dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Tapi entah karena kurang hati-hati atau apa, tubuhnya yang tinggi itu tersandung oleh sesuatu yang keras.

Bruk!

Untung saja ia jatuh ke atas sofa, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah terluka saat ini. Tapi tunggu, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di antara kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya? Dibukanya kedua mata yang sempat tertutup karena reflek itu. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati sosok Sungmin yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Gelas berisi coklat yang Sungmin pegang pun jatuh. Tatapan mereka bertemu, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saat ini. Detak jantung Kyuhyun semakin menggila. '_Tuhan_... _tolong_ _hentikan_...'

"K—Kyuhyun, be—berat!" Sungmin mencicit.

Kriet...

Pintu utama rumah keluarga Kim terbuka. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan pias.

"Kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Annyeong! Thanks for all reviewers and all readers! Kalian sudah mendukungku sampai sejauh ini, terima kasih banyak ^^

For next chapter please revew this fic :)

Kamsahamnida! XD


	5. Shock

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing for this chapter**: HaeHyuk, YeWook, KyuMin

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**.

.

.

"K—Kyuhyun, be—berat," Sungmin mencicit.

Kriet...

Pintu utama rumah keluarga Kim terbuka. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin memandang pintu itu dengan tatapan pias.

"Kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"_Hyung_, terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku sampai pulang ke rumah," ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae setelah ia turun dari motor _sport_ milik _namja_ beriris kelabu itu.

"Hm, _cheonmaneyo_," jawab Donghae. Ia turun dari motor hitam itu lalu mematikan mesinnya.

Melihat hal itu, Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. "Kenapa _hyung_ turun dari motor?" tanyanya polos.

"Sesekali aku juga ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu, apa tidak boleh?"

"Ehm... bukannya tidak boleh sih..." _Namja_ berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, terserah."

"Jangan merasa kalau aku berkunjung kau akan sangat kerepotan dong." Donghae mendelik sebal ke arah Eunhyuk.

Sebaliknya, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum jahil. "Hum... Mungkin?" jawabnya seraya mengetukkan jari ke bibir.

Donghae tak membalasnya kembali, takut-takut emosinya terpancing dan mereka akan bertengkar kembali. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana Eunhyuk pergi—tepatnya ke pintu utama kediaman keluarga Kim. _Namja_ bermarga Lee itu memandang ke arah sekitar, rupanya halaman rumah keluarga Kim tampak rapi dan asri—ia baru menyadarinya karena belum sempat melihatnya kemarin saat menjemput dan mengantar pulang Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung_, maaf ya bila rumahku sedikit berantakan." Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok dengan rumah yang berantakan."

Kriet...

_Namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget begitu pintu tersebut terbuka lebar—begitu pula dengan Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tidak, ini bukan karena ruangan yang sangat tidak terurus, melainkan 'pemandangan lain' yang diciptakan oleh dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang kakak yang tidak syok melihat adik dan sahabatnya sendiri sedang berada dalam posisi membahayakan seperti yang biasa ia tonton dalam video _yadong_—apalagi mereka baru pertama kali bertemu? Posisi itu... ia menyebutnya sebagai _doggy style_—oke, tampaknya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan kata itu. Ada yang harus dilakukannya sekarang: menghentikan keliaran adiknya! Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah mereka dan mendorong tubuh sang adik hingga pantatnya mencium lantai. Ia pun memukul Kyuhyun dengan tas sekolah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku, hah?!" serunya. Pukulannya pada Kyuhyun kini semakin keras.

"He—Hentikan! _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun membentuk perlindungan diri dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa salahku?!"

"_Mwo_?! 'Apa salahku', katamu?! Sudah jelas kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya 'kan?!" Kali ini ia melempar tasnya itu tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Dasar iblis! Iblis!"

"Kau salah paham, _hyung_! Aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang buruk padanya!"

Sementara Eunhyuk beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae menghampiri Sungmin dengan perasaan panik sekaligus syok. Ia berlutut tepat di depan Sungmin yang duduk dengan wajah pias. Entah mengapa... ia merasa seperti _déjà vu_. Ia pernah berada dalam situasi yang seperti ini sebelumnya. "Sungminnie, _gwaenchanhayo_? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Gwaen_—_Gwaenchanha_," jawabnya tergagap. "A—Aku tak apa-apa, _hyung_."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Lee Sungmin! Kau tahu 'kan aku paling tidak suka dibohongi?"

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, _hyung_... _Jinjja_..." Sungmin memelas.

"Kau! Bagaimana kalau sampai _eomma_ dan _appa_ tahu tentang hal ini, hah?! Tak bisakah kau bayangkan betapa kecewanya mereka?!"

Teriakan Eunhyuk yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat Sungmin dan Donghae kaget. Otomatis mereka pun memperhatikan sang _namja_ berambut pirang yang wajahnya memerah karena marah dan kesal. Sementara itu, sang adik hanya tertunduk, entah karena tak bisa berkata-kata atau tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin muak. Padahal ini hanyalah sebuah salah paham, tapi kenapa masalahnya menjadi terbelit-belit seperti ini? _He really can't stand with it_, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar semuanya menjadi jelas. _Namja_ berbibir _M-shaped_ itu pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Eunhyuk—yang sedari tadi emosinya naik karena memarahi Kyuhyun—tersentak ketika _namja_ bermarga Lee itu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kesal. "Cukup! Hentikan sekarang juga, Eunhyukkie! Kyuhyun tidak bersalah!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam—_speechless_. Tidak bersalah? Lantas yang dilihatnya barusan itu apa?

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" Nada suara dan ekspresi wajah Sungmin semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah. "Kau hanya salah paham, Kim Eunhyuk! Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padaku! Justru ia sangat baik karena sudah membuatkan coklat hangat yang enak dan mengajakku bermain agar aku tidak bosan! Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil—ia tersandung dan tubuhnya tidak sengaja jatuh di atas tubuhku! Setelah itu, kau dan Donghae _hyung_ datang dan melihat hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang tidak-tidak! Jadi Kyuhyun tidak salah dan kau benar-benar tidak berhak untuk memarahinya!"

Hening. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara napas Sungmin yang naik-turun karena lelah berteriak, ditambah ia belum pernah semarah itu sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan melongo karena terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang membelanya seperti itu—bahkan orang tua dan _hyung_-nya pun belum pernah melakukannya. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Mereka sudah lama mengenal Sungmin—terlebih untuk Donghae, tapi mereka tak pernah melihat _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu benar-benar marah.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya. "Maaf ucapanku terlalu kasar, habisnya aku benar-benar kesal..." Ia menunduk.

"_Aniya_, kau tidak salah, Sungminnie. Akulah yang salah..." ucap Eunhyuk penuh sesal. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka dan mendekapnya erat. "_Jeongmal mianhae_, Kyu... Maaf aku tidak mendengar penjelasanmu dan langsung memarahimu."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Benar-benar deh _hyung_-nya yang satu ini, selalu saja seperti itu—lebih mementingkan pendapat sendiri dan cepat naik darah. Yah... tapi itulah ciri khas dari Eunhyuk yang disayanginya. Ia mengelus lembut surai pirang Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa, _hyung_... Lagipula kau tidak sepenuhnya salah..." Merasa perasaannya lebih lega, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. _Anyway_, _he remembered_ _something_. Rasanya tadi ia melihat _hyung_-nya datang bersama orang lain. Dilihatnya sosok itu—Donghae, dengan seksama. Wajah tirus, rambut kecoklatan yang agak sedikit berantakan, iris kelabu, badan yang tinggi semampai dan berkulit putih. Ah! Kyuhyun ingat pemuda itu! "Kau! Kau 'kan yang kemarin malam mencium Eunhyuk _hyung_ di depan rumah!" pekiknya seraya menunjuk wajah tampan Donghae.

Yang ditunjuk hanya tersentak, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Rasanya seperti ditunjuk sebagai seorang tersangka dalam tindakan kriminal saja!

"_MWOOOOO_?!" Sungmin berteriak tak percaya. Ia menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang penuh arti dan tersenyum tidak jelas. _Mood swing_, eh? "Donghae _hyung_? Demi apa kau mencium Eunhyukkie? Malam hari pula. _Aigoo_~ Apa yang kau pikirkan, _eoh_?"

"Ha—Hanya di kening saja, Sungminnie! A—Apa itu salah?" jawab Donghae salah tingkah.

"Tidaaak~" Wajah Sungmin terlihat semakin aneh.

"Jaga kata-katamu, Kyu," bisik Eunhyuk dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Ia berdiri lalu memandang Sungmin dan Donghae bergantian. Aneh, rasanya ia seperti melihat keakraban di antara mereka—saling memanggil nama pula. Bukankah mereka baru pertama kali bertemu? "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Ah, ya... begitulah," jawab Donghae.

"Tentu saja kami saling mengenal! Kami 'kan saudara sepupu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya, aku belum pernah bilang kalau kami bersaudara ya?"

Eunhyuk tercengang kaget. _He double shocked today_. Pertama karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, lalu yang kedua karena baru mengetahui kenyataan bahwa salah satu sahabat dan _seonbae_-nya yang paling menyebalkan adalah saudara sepupu. Ia menggeleng, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan. _Well, that's the reality_. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya, bukan? "Oke..." Ia mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian pasti lelah bukan? Istirahat saja sebentar di sini, biar kuambilkan camilan dan minuman untuk kalian."

Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari tempat jatuhnya pun mendekati Eunhyuk. "_Bad luck_, _hyung_. Persediaan camilan kita habis, itulah sebabnya aku hanya menyuguhi Sungmin _hyung_ dengan coklat panas."

Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya. "_Eotteokhae_..?" gumamnya.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat ia pun mendapatkan ide yang cukup bagus. Yah... walaupun sepertinya ia akan berada di sini lebih lama. Tapi tak masalah, ia rasa idenya itu akan menjadi 'sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui'. "Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau Eunhyukkie dan Donghae _hyung_ pergi membeli beberapa makanan untuk kita semua?"

"_Andwae_! Kenapa harus aku?" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Ayolah, kau mau aku marah lagi?" ancam Sungmin. "Lagipula Donghae _hyung_ kok yang akan membayar semua belanjaanmu!"

"Hei!" sontak Donghae berteriak begitu Sungmin berkata bahwa ialah yang akan membayar semuanya. Apa Sungmin pikir ia adalah mesin ATM berjalan?

"Ehm... tidak." Eunhyuk cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menoleh pada Donghae lalu menariknya untuk keluar dari rumah. "Ayo _hyung_, biar kutunjukkan jalannya."

Donghae menatap Sungmin sekilas. Rupanya _namja_ berambut hitam itu tengah mengerlingkan matanya—membuat kode padanya. Ia tersenyum, mengerti akan maksud Sungmin.

Klap.

Pintu utama pun tertutup dan membuat suasana kembali hening. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu hening juga, bisakah kalian mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang kembali tak normal? Oh, _that must be because of Sungmin_. Kini ia hanya berdua dengan Sungmin—lagi. Ditambah Kyuhyun masih teringat dengan wajah imut itu ketika ia sedang meminum coklat buatannya juga saat ia berada di bawah tubuhnya karena kecelakaan itu. '_God_... _please, help me_..!' seru Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Hei, Kyuhyun."

"_N—Ne_?" respon Kyuhyun.

Ia menunjuk televisi yang sudah memunculkan tampilan _game_. "Main PS yuk? Sepertinya kita akan menunggu mereka sedikit lama."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Mobil sedan hitam Yesung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kini ia sedang mengantar muridnya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan anak itu pulang dengan bus yang penuh sesak. Pasti tubuh lemahnya itu tidak akan kuat jika berada dalam bus dari siang sampai sore—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Yesung. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengantar Ryeowook pulang menggunakan mobil kesayangannya ini.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_," panggil Yesung.

"Uhm?" Ryeowook memalingkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela pada Yesung.

"Setelah pulang dari sekolah, biasanya apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?" tanya Yesung basa-basi. Sebenarnya, ia takut Ryeowook akan bosan diam-diaman seperti ini. Ingin menyalakan musik pun, CD yang ia punya hanya lagu _trot_. _Well_, selera yang aneh.

Ryeowook mengetuk jari pada dagunya. "_Nothing's special_, hanya mengerjakan PR, belajar, memasak dan mengurus rumah," jawabnya.

"Kau memasak dan mengurus rumah sendirian?" ujar Yesung takjub. Ia memandang Ryeowook sekilas lalu memfokuskan diri kembali pada jalanan. "Apa kau tidak punya pembantu di rumah? Bagaimana dengan _eomma_-mu?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai pembantu—keluarga kami tidak membiasakan diri untuk menggunakan jasa pembantu. Kalau _eomma_-ku... beliau sedang bertugas di Jepang untuk tiga bulan ke depan."

"_Appa_-mu? Apa ia tak ada di rumah?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Sebuah senyum pahit terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "_Appa_ dan _eomma_-ku sudah bercerai sejak aku masih berumur lima tahun. Kudengar, _appa_ sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki dua orang anak."

Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Salahkah pertanyaannya? Tentu saja! Ia tak buta, ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah muridnya itu, ia menyadari perubahan atmosfer di dalam mobil ini, ia bisa merasakan perasaan sedih Ryeowook—yang entah mengapa bisa ia rasakan. "Maaf..." ucapnya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook. Kali ini ia tersenyum—dan Yesung tahu itu hanyalah senyum palsu yang dipaksakan agar ia tak terlihat sedang sedih. "Kau tak salah, jadi tak perlu minta maaf."

Yesung membelokkan setirnya ke kiri. "Jadi di rumah kau hanya sendirian?"

"Yup, begitulah. Habisnya aku anak tunggal sih."

"Kau tak kesepian?"

Kali ini Ryeowook yang terdiam. Haruskah ia menjawabnya dengan jujur? Tapi... ia tak ingin membuat Yesung khawatir hanya karenanya. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab "Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau kesepian," ujar Yesung.

_Namja_ berambut kemerahan itu mendesah. "Baiklah, aku memang kesepian." Akhirnya ia menjawabnya dengan jujur.

Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook sekilas. "Apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal, Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" serunya dengan senyum antusias.

"Apa aku boleh menemanimu hingga malam?—Oke, aku tahu ini terdengar agak lancang, tapi aku tak tega melihatmu kesepian seperti ini."

Ryeowook tertunduk, wajahnya memerah, jantungnya pun berdebar tak keruan. Mengapa? Mengapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba saja muncul? Bukankah Yesung hanya menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya saja? Oke, mungkin tawaran Yesung barusan terdengar sedikit ambigu—_if you know what i mean_, tapi bukankah ia sangat baik? Ayolah, di zaman seperti ini tak ada guru yang sebaik dan seperhatian Yesung! Lagipula, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus bagi Ryeowook agar semakin dekat dengan Yesung yang disukainya? Ia kembali menatap pemandangan di luar mobil, malu bertatapan dengan Yesung. "Kalau _hyung_ memaksa... baiklah."

Dan tanpa Ryeowook sadari, kini Yesung sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar dan penuh arti.

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Baiklah. Kita ambil yang ini... ini... dan ini. Oh, yang ini juga!" seru Eunhyuk seraya mengambil keripik kentang ukuran jumbo, beberapa batang coklat, sekantung kacang kulit, juga beberapa kaleng _soft drink_.

"Hei, jangan ambil banyak-banyak!" Donghae memperingatkan. "Kami tidak menginap di rumahmu, jadi sedikit saja mengambilnya!"

Kini, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam _Seven Eleven_—_mini market_ yang paling dekat dengan rumah Eunhyuk. Pengunjung _Seven Eleven_ tergolong banyak namun tak padat. Jujur saja, walaupun dekat dengan rumahnya, Eunhyuk baru pertama kali ke sini. Kedua orang tuanya selalu menyetok bahan makanan juga camilan untuk sebulan sehingga mereka—Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu membeli makanan lagi. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba stok camilan mereka habis. Hm... Sepertinya ini disebabkan oleh tingkat kestresan Eunhyuk yang meningkat dan disalurkan lewat makanan.

Sementara Eunhyuk sibuk memilih makanan dengan—coret—semena-mena—coret—riang, Donghae hanya diam memperhatikan dari _stand_ kasir sambil menunggu datangnya SMS balasan dari Sungmin. Sebenarnya, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengirimi saudaranya itu SMS karena ingin mengetahui makanan apa yang disukai oleh Eunhyuk. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia masih gengsi menanyakan hal itu pada Eunhyuk.

PING!

_Smartphone_ milik Donghae berbunyi pertanda sebuah SMS masuk. '_Pasti dari Sungmin._' Pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

_**From: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Eunhyukkie paling suka makanan dengan rasa pisang. Oh iya **_**hyung**_**, kenapa kau tidak sekalian memberikan 'pisang'-mu untuknya? Kurasa ia akan senang~ ^^**_

Bluuush. Pipi Donghae memerah seketika. _Well_, ia memang sedikit _out of character_ hari ini, contohnya saja _blushing_ hanya karena pesan singkat seperti itu. Tapi bahasa yang digunakan anak itu benar-benar vulgar. 'Pisang'? _What on earth_?! Ia pun menekan tombol _reply_ dan mengetik balasan untuk Sungmin.

_**To: Lee Sungmin**_

_**Sungminnie, kau mau mati sekarang juga?**_

_Send_. Donghae menghembuskan napasnya berat. Mungkin dengan balasan seperti ini Sungmin akan berhenti mengiriminya SMS dengan bahasa vulgar. Setelah itu ia pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk. Ia terkikih pelan, _hoobae_-nya itu benar-benar bersemangat. Entah mengapa di mata Donghae ia terlihat begitu... bercahaya.

"Uh... tanganku tidak sampai..." rengek Eunhyuk. Pemuda beriris karamel itu menjinjitkan kakinya, bermaksud mengambil satu kaleng wafer yang berada di counter paling atas.

Donghae mendesah. Walaupun bercahaya, tampaknya ia sedikit merepotkan. Ia memutuskan untuk membantu Eunhyuk mengambil kaleng wafer tersebut. Namun, saat ia berada beberapa meter dari pemuda Kim itu, dua orang anak kecil tampak berlari ke arahnya. Mereka saling kejar-mengejar dengan rusuh, dan akhirnya...

BRUK!

Salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja menabrak tubuh Eunhyuk dan alhasil membuat _namja_ bersurai pirang itu oleng. Menyadari hal itu, buru-buru Donghae mempercepat langkahnya—berlari menuju Eunhyuk.

Hup!

Untung saja Donghae tepat waktu. Eunhyuk pun tak jadi jatuh ke lantai, melainkan ke dalam pelukan Donghae. Eunhyuk kaget, mulutnya menganga begitu sadar ia sudah didekap oleh Donghae. Niat Donghae memang baik—mencegah Eunhyuk agar tak jatuh ke lantai. Tapi ia juga jahat pada Eunhyuk—membuat debar jantungnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya bersemu merah seperti ini.

"_Hyung_—"

Grep. Dekapan Donghae semakin erat. Wajah Eunhyuk terbenam di dada Donghae. _Great_, kini ia bisa mendengar debar jantung Donghae yang seirama dengannya. "Untunglah kau tidak celaka..." Eunhyuk bisa mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya. Hangat, tulus dan... membuatnya meleleh seketika.

"_Hyung_... Kita diperhatikan banyak orang..." Eunhyuk bergumam dengan suara terbata.

Donghae tersadar. Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rupanya benar apa kata Eunhyuk, beberapa orang berbisik sambil melirik tajam ke arah mereka, anak-anak kecil yang barusan membuat Eunhyuk hampir terjatuh hanya bisa melongo, beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain tampaknya menahan girangan senangnya—tampaknya mereka adalah _fujoshi_ tingkat akut yang kegirangan melihat mereka berdua. "Ah, _mian_..." Donghae melepaskan dekapannya. "Aku akan membayar belanjaannya. Kau pergilah ke motor duluan, nanti aku akan menyusulmu."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Ia berpikir sebentar, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas jasa Donghae? Hm... sepertinya ia mendapat ide yang bagus.

Cup.

Eunhyuk mengecup lembut pipi putih Donghae lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" serunya. Ia pun buru-buru keluar dari _Seven Eleven_ menuju tempat parkir.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, kini Donghae masih terdiam di tempat dan melongo hebat. Demi Tuhan, barusan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengecup pipinya! Donghae menyentuh pipi kiri tempat Eunhyuk melayangkan kecupannya. Hangat, benar-benar hangat. Ia tersenyum. Mulai saat ini, tampaknya ia harus lebih banyak menolong Eunhyuk—untuk mendapatkan imbalannya, tentunya.

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Annyeong annyeong annyeong~ ^^ Akhirnya Hyorin bisa update juga hohoho, mian ya rada-rada telat updatenya (absurd pula lanjutannya -_-). Maklumlah, kan waktu itu lagi musim UAS jadi laptop sempet ditahan, terus koneksi internet juga terganggu beberapa hari, ditambah Hyorin juga pergi ke dormnya Super Junior (buat jadi TKI alias pembantu maksudnya /plakdesh)

Huwaaa~ jeongmal kamsahamnida buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini! Hyorin bener-bener nangis terharu waktu ngeliat kotak reviewnya sudah menyentuh angka 100, Hyorin benar-benar berterima kasiiiih! XD Terus dukung Hyorin ya~ :')

Anyway, ada yang sudah menunggu kemunculan Kibum? Mari kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya~ :3

Well, tampaknya ini update terakhir untuk tahun ini, sampai jumpa di tahun 2013! :'D

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ kamsahamnida~ :D


	6. Sleep Over

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T (semi M ;D)

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**. Marga **Kibum** akan berubah menjadi **Lee**. Little bit M-Preg.

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Yesung _hyung_!" seru Ryeowook ceria. Ia membuka lebar pintu rumahnya sehingga membuat Yesung tercengang dengan isi rumah Ryeowook yang sangat rapi dan terawat.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Ryeowook. Setelah masuk, Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tamu. Ia mendecak kagum dengan ruangan yang luas ditambah dengan pernak-pernik antik yang menghias seisi rumah itu. '_Semua barang di sini pasti mahal-mahal,_' pikir Yesung. Apa Ryeowook anak orang kaya? Yah, mungkin saja. Berhubung _namja_ bersurai hitam itu menemukan beberapa lukisan karya pelukis terkenal di sini.

"Silakan duduk di sini, _hyung_." Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah sofa lebar berwarna merah yang tampaknya terbuat dari beludru. "Biar kuambilkan minuman untukmu. Kopi atau teh?"

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu pojok sofa. "Teh saja sudah cukup. Aku alergi pada kafein."

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu menaruh tasnya di pojok yang lain dari sofa itu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Satu sisi lain dari Yesung yang ia pelajari hari ini. Ia tak menyangka, rupanya di balik wajah tampan itu ia menyimpan beberapa rahasia. Ryeowook tersenyum, apa bisa ia mengetahui fakta tentang Yesung yang lain? Hm... sepertinya bisa kalau ia bersama Yesung setiap hari. Pemuda Kim itu menempatkan dirinya di depan _kitchen set_ lalu mengambil cangkir juga tempat kecil berisi bubuk teh.

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Ryeowook berbunyi. Buru-buru pemuda cantik itu mengambilnya dari kantung _blazer_. Setelah melihat nama sang penelepon yang terpampang di layar, ia pun menekan tombol hijau. "_Yeoboseyo_? Sungmin-_ah_, ada apa?"

"Annyeong _Ryeowookie! _Aniya_... aku hanya sedang bosan malam ini. PR-ku sudah selesai dan sekarang belum waktunya bagiku untuk tidur,_" jelas Sungmin dari balik telepon.

"Jadi?"

"_Jadi aku ingin berbincang denganmu. Boleh?_"

Ryeowook mengapitkan _handphone_-nya di antara telinga dan pundak. "_Mian_... Tapi aku tidak bisa. Yesung _hyung_ datang berkunjung jadi aku tidak bisa menjadi teman mengobrolmu malam ini."

"MWO_?! Yesung yang pembina Prince Photograph itu?! Mengapa ia bertamu ke rumahmu malam-malam?!_"

Buru-buru Ryeowook menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya sebelum teriakan Sungmin yang sangat kencang membuatnya tuli. Setelah suara itu sudah mereda ia pun menempelkan kembali _handphone_-nya di telinga. "_Ne_, _waeyo_? Memangnya salah?"

"_Kau bilang apa sampai dia mau datang ke rumahmu?_" Alih-alih menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya.

"Euhm... Aku hanya bercerita tentang _appa_ dan _eomma_. Lalu ia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku hingga malam karena menganggapku kesepian." Sesaat ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Sungmin di seberang sana. "Kau kenapa sih, Sungmin-_ah_?"

"Aigoo_, betapa polosnya dirimu, Ryeowookie! Kau tak mengerti maksud orang itu ya?_"

"Eh?"

"_Menemanimu hingga malam itu maksudnya 'itu' 'kan?_" Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, Sungmin sedang tersenyum jahil di sana.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Aish_! Maksudku adegan ranjang! Kau benar-benar kelewat polos! Yesung-mengajakmu-melakukan-adegan-ranjang!_" Seru Sungmin emosi.

Bluuuuush! Wajah putih Ryeowook kini benar-benar merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan itu? _Well_, walaupun polos, Ryeowook masih mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang jenius dalam—ehem, hal-hal seperti itu. Eunhyuk sangat tergila-gila dengan dunia _yadong_ sehingga ia banyak mengoleksi videonya. Lalu Sungmin, _he is the most pervert human he has known_. _Great_, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga Ryeowook yang polos bisa berubah seperti mereka.

—Oke, kembali lagi ke topik. Ia 'kan baru mengenal Yesung beberapa bulan ini, ditambah ia baru menjalani 'hubungan aneh'-nya dengan Yesung. Apa iya Yesung semesum itu? Ah, ia rasa tidak. Yesung 'kan orang yang baik, lembut, dan perhatian! Ia tidak mungkin memiliki maksud sejahat itu! "Maaf Sungmin-_ah_, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"_Tunggu! Ryeo—_"

Pip! Ryeowook langsung menutup teleponnya lalu memasukkan _handphone_ itu ke dalam _blazer_ hitamnya. Ia pun langsung mengambil tehnya yang sudah jadi dan _cheese cake_ dari dalam kulkas lalu membawanya dengan nampan. Setelah itu Ryeowook langsung membawa nampan berisi kue dan teh tersebut untuk Yesung yang berada di ruang tamu. Saat mendekati ruangan, _namja_ manis itu bisa melihat Yesung yang sedang bermain dengan _handphone_-nya. "_Hyung_, ini teh dan kuenya." Ryeowook meletakkan nampan berwarna merah muda itu di atas meja yang terletak di depan Yesung.

Menyadari Ryeowook sudah datang, pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu menutup _handphone_-nya yang bertipe _flip_ lalu menatap muridnya. "Ah, _jeongmal kamsahamnida_," ucapnya. Ketika Ryeowook mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, Yesung langsung mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan _plain cheese cake_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Kue ini enak sekali! Di mana kau membelinya, Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"Aku tidak membelinya," jawab Ryeowook sedikit tersipu karena komentar Yesung. "_Cheese_ _cake_ itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Oh... Kau hebat sekali, Ryeowook-_ssi_!" Yesung memuji. "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau bisa menjadi ibu yang baik—eh, maksudku ayah—eh tidak, ibu lebih cocok untukmu—eh, tapi kau 'kan _namja_! Aaah! Aku jadi bingung!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung. "Ibu saja. Aku 'kan ingin menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu." Ryeowook bergumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Sontak Yesung menatap intens wajah manis Ryeowook. "_Mwo_?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sudah jelas bahwa ia mendengar semua yang Ryeowook ucapkan barusan.

Menyadari tatapan Yesung yang sedikit aneh padanya, Ryeowook sedikit merona. Ia benar-benar keceplosan barusan. "A—Aku hanya bercanda kok, _hyung_. Hehehe." Ia mengelak dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"O—Oh..." Bibir Yesung membulat sempurna. "Rupanya hanya bercandaan, kukira kau serius."

Hening. Apa yang Yesung katakan barusan? Ia... berharap kalau itu serius? Ah, tapi sebenarnya Ryeowook juga berharap itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ryeowook menggeleng kecil. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan barusan? Ia harus menghentikan semua keheningan di sini jika tak ingin jantungnya berdetak lebih dari ini. Buru-buru ia mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi yang berada di seberang mereka berdua. "E—Ehm... Bi—Biasanya di jam seperti ini sering ada acara yang bagus."

Yesung tak berkata apa-apa. Tangan mungilnya kini mengenggam tangan Ryeowook. Dan ketika Ryeowook memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung—juga wajah yang memerah, buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia harap Ryeowook akan ingat dengan permintaan anehnya kemarin. "Televisinya sudah menyala." Yesung berkata dengan maksud mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah, i—iya. Kau benar, _hyung_." Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya tetap melirik ke arah tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Yesung.

"Sayang~ Aku ingin menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakmu~"

"Eh?" Baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung kaget oleh dialog drama di dalam televisi sehingga mereka memandang layar LED itu dengan ekspresi syok bersamaan. Kata-kata ini... rasanya hampir mirip dengan kata-kata Ryeowook barusan.

"Kalau kau yang menginginkannya... aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

"Engh... Lagi, Sayang! _I want_—eng~ _more_~!"

Menyadari isi tayangan yang berada di televisi, buru-buru Yesung menutup mata Ryeowook dan mematikan televisi melalui _remote_ di tangan muridnya itu. Astaga, apa-apaan siaran barusan? Ia bisa memaklumi bahwa ini adalah TV kabel yang menyiarkan tayangan luar negeri, tapi kenapa harus adegan dewasa? Ayolah, Ryeowook masih polos! Ia belum boleh menonton tayangan itu! Setelah televisi empat puluh inci itu mati dan dirasa cukup aman untuk tidak menayangkan siaran menyesatkan itu, ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua mata Ryeowook.

Wajah manis itu tampak sedikit pucat, baru seumur hidupnya ia menyaksikan sendiri adegan dewasa seperti yang sering ditonton temannya—Eunhyuk. "Tampaknya aku salah," ungkap Ryeowook. "Di jam seperti ini tidak ada acara yang bagus."

"Dan tampaknya aku harus pulang sekarang." Yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung tak percaya dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik jam dinding di atas sana—mengisyaratkan agar Ryeowook ikut melirik jam tersebut untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Jam sebelas malam. Itulah jawaban yang Ryeowook temukan. Jujur, terbesit perasaan kecewa di hatinya begitu mengetahui Yesung harus pulang sekarang juga. Ryeowook benar-benar tak ingin Yesung pergi. Padahal baru beberapa jam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Yesung, tapi kini harus berpisah kembali. Ia benar-benar tak mau merasakan sakitnya merindukan orang yang disukainya, benar-benar sesak dan membuat ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Buru-buru tangan kecil Ryeowook meraih lengan baju Yesung sebelum _namja_ berambut hitam itu membuka mulut untuk berpamitan. "Tunggu, _hyung_! Jangan pergi!" serunya. Dan ketika Yesung mulai mengernyit bingung, Ryeowook segera memutar otaknya untuk mendapatkan alasan yang cukup rasional agar gurunya itu tetap di sini—walaupun ia rasa idenya sedikit gila. "Sekarang 'kan sudah malam, jalanan juga sudah sangat gelap dan berbahaya, bagaimana kalau _hyung_—" Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. "—menginap di sini?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk walaupun sedikit ragu, ia lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi hanya satu malam, oke?"

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Donghae lantang seraya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab. Otomatis iris kelabunya melihat rak sepatu yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Rupanya benar perkiraannya, hanya ada satu sepatu di sana. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Donghae segera melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke ruang keluarga di depan rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Ia menghela napasnya seraya tersenyum ketika mendapati siapa yang ada di sana—seorang pemuda manis berambut kuncir tanggung juga seorang bayi mungil berumur sebulan yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

Ia mendekati pemuda berambut kehitaman itu dengan perlahan. Dan ketika langkahnya berhenti di sebelah sofa putih itu, Donghae berjongkok lalu berbisik dan menepuk lembut pundak sang pemuda. "Kibummie, bangun! Jangan tidur di sini!"

Setelah melakukan hal itu beberapa kali, _namja_ yang dipanggil dengan nama Kibummie—Lee Kibum itu mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Ngh... _hyung_..?" Kibum mengusap-usap matanya seraya kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ssst." Donghae menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya sendiri. "Jangan berisik dan bergerak terlalu banyak. Nanti Wonbum akan bangun."

"Ah, _ne_, _arraseo_." Buru-buru Kibum menidurkan bayi mungil itu ke lengannya dan menenangkannya ketika ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menangis. "Cup cup cup, _nae_ _aegya_... _uljima_, mama ada di sini."

Donghae terdiam melihat Kibum memanggil dirinya sendiri 'mama' pada bayi manis bernama Wonbum itu. Bukan karena Kibum yang mengaku sebagai mama—karena secara biologis memang Kibum-lah ibu dari bayi itu. Tapi karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kibum harus membesarkan Wonbum sendirian. Tidak, bukan karena ayah biologis dari bayi itu sudah meninggal, tapi karena sang ayah dari bayi malang itu lari dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ayah. Donghae mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat karena kesal. Ia benar-benar benci dengan pemuda yang telah menghamili Kibum lalu tak bertanggung jawab itu, ditambah lagi pemuda tersebut masih bebas berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

Ini semua karena Choi Siwon! Seandainya saja ia bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara! Namun apa daya, tak ada bukti yang kuat untuk mengadukannya ke kepolisian. Ingin menghajarnya pun, Kibum melarangnya dengan keras—entah apa alasannya. Kini ia hanya bisa diam melihat adiknya menderita seperti ini. Tak ada Kibum yang ceria seperti dulu, tak ada Kibum yang lincah seperti yang dulu, tak ada Kibum yang bersinar seperti yang dulu.

Seandainya waktu bisa terulang, ia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon dekat dengan adik kesayangannya, Kibum—_or maybe kill him_.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kibum menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ah, _ani_." Donghae menggeleng. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya lalu memperlihatkan barang tersebut pada Kibum. "Lihat, ini susu formula yang baru saja kubeli untuk Wonbum."

Sesaat Donghae bisa melihat mata Kibum yang bersinar. "_Jinjjayo_? Untuk Wonbum? Terima kasih, _hyung_! Kau memang _ahjussi_ yang baik!" puji Kibum.

"_Aish_! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_ahjussi_', Kibummie! Aku masih tujuh belas tahun!" seru Donghae. "Kalau pun Wonbum sudah besar, dia harus memanggilku dengan sebutan '_hyung_', bukan '_ahjussi_'!"

"Oke, oke, _arraseo_." Kibum terkekeh. "Oh ya, apa hari ini kau membawa foto yang baru?"

"Ya, tentu saja kali ini aku membawanya. Dan kau tahu? Hari ini aku tidak sendirian mengambilnya, aku bersama seseorang yang lain."

"Wah, benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya Kibum antusias.

Senyum di bibir Donghae mengembang. "Dia seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang. Kalau bersamaku, dia terlihat sering marah-marah, tapi senyumannya terlihat sangat manis. Lagipula, ia mudah kusogok dengan susu stroberi agar tak marah lagi denganku." Donghae tertawa kecil.

Kibum ikut tertawa bersama Donghae. "Dan kau menyukainya?"

Tawa Donghae berhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Kibum. Sontak wajahnya merah padam. "A—Aku tidak menyukainya! La—Lagipula dia bukan tipeku!" jawabnya tergagap.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah putih Kibum. "Ayolah, _hyung_, jujur saja padaku. Jangan berbohong! Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, wajahmu tidak akan memerah seperti ini!"

"Oke! Aku memang menyukainya! Kau puas?" aku Donghae dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari yang tadi. "Tapi aku tak yakin kalau anak itu juga menyukaiku, dia sudah menyukai orang lain!" _'Dan orang yang ia sukai adalah Siwon!'_ tambah Donghae dalam hati.

Kibum menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Donghae. "Raihlah hatinya. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu menunduk. "Aku mengerti... Aku akan berusaha." Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat. _'Tapi, bagaimana caranya?'_

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Ryeowook mengerang lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ketika mengusap matanya, entah mengapa ia menyadari ada sesuatu di atas sana. Ryeowook pun menoleh dan terbelalak dengan apa yang didapatinya. Yesung... kini tengah berada di atas sana, mengunci gerakan Ryeowook dengan—ehem, bertelanjang dada.

"_H_—_Hyung_! Apa yang—"

Yesung menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Ryeowook. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit diselingi desahan.

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. Kini wajahnya benar-benar memerah, pandangannya sayu, pikirannya pun kacau. "Ke—Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" cicitnya.

"Huh, 'kenapa' katamu?" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. "Kau yang menginginkan semua ini, 'kan?"

"A—Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ingin menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku." Yesung menghembuskan napasnya di lipatan leher Ryeowook lalu mengecupnya sekilas. "Kau memperlihatkanku tontonan yang menggairahkan, ditambah kau mengajakku menginap—tidur bersama di kamarmu pula. Sebenarnya kau menginginkan hal ini bukan? Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Ryeowook-_ssi_." Tangan kecil Yesung menelusuri wajah tirus Ryeowook yang masih memerah.

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika tangan Yesung merayapi pipi dan bibirnya. "_Hyung_, a—aku masih di ba—bawah umur..."

Yesung mengecup pipi Ryeowook. "Aku tahu. Kalau bukan, aku tidak mungkin tertarik padamu." Ia melumat kasar bibir Ryeowook dan mengundang desahan darinya. Tangan mungilnya mulai bermain-main dengan kancing piyama Ryeowook.

Pemuda yang berada di bawah sana hanya bisa meremas seprai kasurnya yang berwarna putih. Pikirannya semakin kacau dengan adanya tangan Yesung yang mulai membuka kancing piyamanya satu per satu. _Well_, ia memang menyukai Yesung, tapi kalau untuk melakukan hal ini masih belum waktunya, bukan? Ia harus melawan! Ia harus bisa! Ia menggeleng kuat sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "_Je—Jebal_, _hyung_! Ja—Jangan... Ah—"

"—AAAAAH!"

Ryeowook terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya kuat-kuat selama beberapa kali. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke arah sofa yang berada di dalam kamarnya, Yesung masih terlelap di sana—dengan pakaian yang masih utuh dan sama seperti kemarin malam, tentunya. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengelus dadanya. '_Rupanya hanya mimpi,_' pikirnya. Ini semua pasti gara-gara Sungmin! Ya, temannya yang satu itu sudah tidak bisa diberi toleransi lagi! Awas saja kalau Sungmin bertemu dengannya! Ryeowook kembali menghela napasnya.

Memang benar sih ia yang menyuruh Yesung untuk tidur sekamar dengannya, tapi itu pun karena kamar orang tuanya dikunci dan ia tak tega membiarkan Yesung tidur di ruang tamu—mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan Yesung kedinginan tidur di sana padahal ia sendiri yang menyuruh Yesung untuk menginap?

Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju sofa yang sedang Yesung tiduri. Ketika jarak beberapa jengkal memisahkan mereka, Ryeowook sedikit menunduk lalu memperhatikan wajah tidur _angelic_ Yesung dengan seksama, ia begitu polos dan tampak tak berdosa—jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang berada dalam mimpinya barusan.

Tangannya kini mengelus pipi putih Yesung dengan lembut, takut kalau ia akan terbangun karena ulahnya. Yah, berhubung masih tiga jam lagi sampai waktu berangkat sekolah tiba, ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini karena tak akan datang dua kali, bukan? Tangannya kini beralih pada bibir Yesung yang kemerahan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan Yesung lalu mengecup sekilas bibir itu. "Aku menyukaimu _hyung_... Andai saja kau tahu perasaanku ini..." ucapnya. Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh menuju pintu, hendak keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

Klap.

Pintu dari kayu eboni itu tertutup. Tak ada seorang pun di kamar luas itu selain Yesung yang sedang tertidur. Ups, sepertinya Yesung tidak benar-benar tidur. Ia membuka sebelah matanya lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah yang merona. _Barusan... Ryeowook menciumnya..._

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Aaaaah! Tempat ini benar-benar indaaaaah!"

Eunhyuk merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Kini ia sedang berada di tengah taman kota yang berada di dekat Sapphire Prince. _Well_, walaupun letaknya dekat dari sekolah, Eunhyuk tak pernah datang ke sini. Ia hanya sering mendengar cerita tentang teman-teman satu kelasnya yang berkencan ataupun hanya sekedar jalan santai di sini. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk datang ke sini bukan karena iseng, tapi siang ini Prince Photograph akan melakukan latihan pemotretan _outdoor_. _So_, tempat inilah yang dijadikan lokasi latihan selanjutnya. Ia pun tak sendirian datang kemari, ia datang bersama _seonbae_—yang menurutnya—sangat menyebalkan. Yup, hanya mereka berdua. Mengapa? Sebab, anak-anak yang lain bilang ada keperluan dahulu baru datang ke taman itu—termasuk guru mereka, Yesung.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati sebuah semak yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga kecil. "Bunganya lucuuu~!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh bunga berwarna ungu itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau sungguh norak, monyet bodoh!"

Eunhyuk segera menengok ke belakang ketika sebuah ejekan terdengar di telinganya.

Klik!

Sebuah bunyi kamera terdengar begitu Eunhyuk hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal. "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, manusia ikan?!" Ia berseru lalu mengembungkan pipinya sebal begitu mendapati seseorang mengarahkan kamera padanya—lebih tepat jika dikatakan mengambil potret dirinya tanpa izin. "Jangan mengambil fotoku seenaknya!"

"Siapa juga yang ingin memfoto wajahmu yang aneh itu?" Pemuda yang memegang kamera SLR tersebut—Lee Donghae, menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku memotret bunga yang ada di belakangmu, tahu!"

Eunhyuk mendecak sebal. "Terserahlah." Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bunga-bunga kecil itu.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, kini Donghae tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya, ia memang memotret wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi, gengsi memang nomor satu bukan? Rencananya, foto itu akan Donghae perlihatkan pada Kibum agar pemuda itu tahu siapa pemuda manis yang ia maksud kemarin.

"LEE DONGHAE DAN KIM EUNHYUK! JANGAN BERPACARAN DI SANA!"

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae tersentak dengan teriakan seseorang di belakangnya. Mereka pun menoleh bersamaan, rupanya suara lantang itu berasal dari Shindong yang berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa sebuah tas berisi kamera ke arah mereka.

"_Ya_! Kami tidak berpacaran!" seru pemuda berambut pirang dan coklat itu bersamaan.

"Tapi kalau dari jauh kalian seperti sepasang kekasih lho," ujar Shindong—atau tepatnya memuji, khususnya untuk Donghae.

"Rupanya perutmu benar-benar ingin kukempeskan sekarang juga," cibir Donghae.

"Donghae jahat!" Shindong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi... kalian itu bagaimana sih! Kita 'kan disuruh berkumpul di daerah barat, kalian malah berada di daerah timur! Kami semua sudah berkumpul di sana! Aku jadi curiga kalau kalian benar-benar bekencan!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" pekik Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya! Tadi Yesung _hyung_ berpesan, katanya kalau aku menemukan kalian aku harus menyampaikan kalau..." Shindong tampak sedang mengingat-ingat pesan dari Yesung.

"Kalau..?"

"Ah ya, aku ingat! Kalau yang menjadi model selanjutnya adalah Eunhyuk dan Siwon!"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Namun dalam hati ia berseru dengan keras. '_Akhirnya waktuku bersama Siwon _hyung_ datang juga!_'

Donghae ikut terdiam. Tapi dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Yesung yang sudah memilih pasangan itu. _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi! _Andwaeeeee_!_'

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Annyeong~! Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali di tahun 2013 ini! ^-^

Hayo... siapa yang waktu itu bilang YeWook-nya dikit? Ini udah banyak 'kan? Hohoho~ Tapi mian di sini KyuMin ga muncul. Bukannya hilang dari peradaban kok, cuma belum waktunya muncul aja ^-^

Entah kenapa Eunhyuk sama Kibum serasa tukeran marga, yang mestinya Lee jadi Kim, yang mestinya Kim jadi Lee =-= #barunyadar

Hm... apa benar model selanjutnya itu SiHyuk? Penasaran? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! :D

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ kamsahamnida~ :D


	7. Private Lesson

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**. Marga **Kibum** akan berubah menjadi **Lee**. M-Preg.

.

.

"Oh iya! Tadi Yesung _hyung_ berpesan, katanya kalau aku menemukan kalian aku harus menyampaikan kalau..." Shindong tampak sedang mengingat-ingat pesan dari Yesung.

"Kalau..?"

"Ah ya, aku ingat! Kalau yang menjadi model selanjutnya adalah Eunhyuk dan Siwon!"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Namun dalam hati ia berseru dengan keras. '_Akhirnya waktuku bersama Siwon _hyung_ datang juga!_'

Donghae pun hanya terdiam. Tapi dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Yesung yang sudah memilih pasangan itu. _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi! _Andwaeeeee_!_'

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

Donghae melangkah dengan gontai dan tak bersemangat. Wajar saja sih jika mengingat Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang akan menjadi model pemotretan selanjutnya. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Eunhyuk... ia sudah berjalan—berlari duluan saking semangatnya. Ia menghela napasnya berat, kenapa sih anak itu sangat menyukai Siwon? Apa yang istimewa darinya? Harus ia akui kalau pemuda bermarga Choi itu memang tampan dan tinggi, tapi ia sangat jahat—ingat? Ia telah merampas sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia layaknya iblis yang menjerat mangsanya dengan kata-kata manis, namun pada akhirnya ia akan mematikan bagai racun.

"Donghae! _Ya_, Lee Donghae!"

Donghae segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Shindong yang sedari tadi berjalan berdampingan dengannya. "_Wa_—_Waeyo_?"

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat," ungkap Shindong. "Rasanya seperti melihat _zombie_ saja."

Donghae kembali menghela napasnya berat lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat kalau ada seorang iblis di dekat anak itu?!" serunya.

Shindong mengangguk tanda mengerti. Benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, temannya itu pasti sedang resah, Donghae yang malang—ah tidak, Eunhyuk yang malang. Kini keamanan tubuh dan _virginity_-nya diragukan. Andai saja Eunhyuk tahu siapa Siwon sebenarnya, pasti Donghae tak perlu galau seperti ini. Sesaat senyum Shindong mengembang, bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menerima ilham dari langit agar sahabatnya itu tak perlu bersedih. "Hm... Kurasa aku menemukan ide yang bagus."

Sekilas mata Donghae memancarkan secercah cahaya. "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Shindong mengayunkan jarinya—mengisyaratkan agar Donghae mendekat padanya. Kini _namja_ bertubuh gempal itu berbisik pada Donghae.

Perlahan, air muka Donghae semakin membaik. Ia tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai. "Hm... Kurasa itu tidak buruk."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

Bel rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pemuda berambut _brunette_—Kyuhyun—yang tengah bermain _playstation_ itu pun langsung mem-_pause_-kan permainannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di luar sana. Kyuhyun membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan sedikit malas. Wajar saja, barusan ia sedang melawan bos akhir di _game_ yang ia mainkan namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung—dan Kyuhyun menganggap orang itu sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana ia tidak sebal?

Tapi, semua rasa sebalnya itu menguap begitu saja ketika melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu utama rumahnya. "Sungmin _hyung_?" ucapnya kaget—diselingi dengan nada senang, tentunya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun! _Annyeong_!" Sungmin memberi salam lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini kau datang berkunjung, _hyung_," ungkap Kyuhyun. Sekilas ia memperhatikan penampilan Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Rupanya ia tak memakai seragam, melainkan baju bebas kasual. "Apa kemarin ada barangmu yang ketinggalan?"

"Ya, hatiku tertinggal di hatimu, Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum.

"_M_—_Mwo_?" Sontak wajah Kyuhyun merona kemerahan.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda! Tidak usah diambil serius!" Pemuda bermarga Lee itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Hari ini aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu, boleh 'kan?"

"Sebelum itu masuklah ke dalam. Tidak enak kalau kita berbicara di sini." Kyuhyun menunjuk ruangan dalam rumahnya.

Sungmin pun mengangguk. Ia lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, rupanya kini ruangan tersebut telah dirapikan dan terlihat lebih baik dari kemarin. Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa agar Sungmin duduk di sana. _Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu pun mendaratkan—ehem, bokong montoknya di atas sofa rumah tersebut.

"Mau minum apa, _hyung_?" tawar Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di pojok sofa. "Susu atau teh?"

"Coklat panas."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. "Itu tidak ada di daftar pertanyaanku lho."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku maunya coklat panas buatanmu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu menghela napasnya seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah jika kau yang meminta." Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju dapur dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat panas spesial buatannya.

Tampaknya, Sungmin sangat menyukai minuman manis tersebut—dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun senang setengah mati. "Oh ya _hyung_, katanya tadi kau ingin meminta bantuan dariku? Memangnya bantuan apa?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya. "Aku ingin minta diajari sesuatu." Ia membuka buku tersebut tepat di tengah halaman yang berisikan soal-soal rumit. "Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu!"

Klontang! Klontang!

Sontak Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena kaget dan mengintip ke arah dapur. Rasanya barusan ia mendengar suara barang-barang jatuh ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Ti—Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _hyung_! Su—Sungguh!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tergagap. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, kini ia sedang membereskan sendok dan gelas plastik yang jatuh. Dengan wajah yang memerah ia segera memungut barang-barang tersebut. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar malu dan salah tingkah karena ucapan Sungmin barusan. Kali ini jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, pipinya merona, tangannya pun sedikit bergetar. Semoga saja Sungmin tak menemukannya dengan keadaan memalukan seperti ini!

"Kyuhyun, kau pasti kaget karena ucapanku ya? _Mian_!" seru pemuda berwajah manis itu. Ia kembali duduk di sofa. "Aku bercanda kok! Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin minta diajari matematika. Kudengar dari Eunhyukkie kalau kau sangat jago di bidang itu—bahkan kemampuanmu melebihi anak-anak yang setingkat denganku. Jadi boleh 'kan, ya?"

Yang ditanya malah tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya ia membawa dua gelas berisi coklat panas dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Ia memberikan sebuah gelas berwarna merah muda pada Sungmin dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu," ia berkata. "Ngomong-ngomong, selera humormu benar-benar... ehm, tinggi ya?"

"Yah, begitulah." Ia tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi kelincinya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan soal-soal yang berada di buku tersebut. Ah, trigonometri. Ini sih benar-benar mudah untuknya. Ketika Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mempelajari ini di kelas satu SMA, ia sudah mempelajarinya saat ia masih di kelas dua SMP atas kehendaknya sendiri. Tak terbayang bukan betapa jeniusnya si putra bungsu keluarga Kim ini? "Lalu bagian mana yang tidak dimengerti?"

"Yang ini." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah soal dengan segitiga. Kyuhyun mengambil pulpen yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Sungmin. "Untuk yang satu ini, kita harus menggunakan rumus konsep _cosinus_. A kuadrat sama dengan b kuadrat ditambah c kuadrat dikurangi dua b c kali _cosinus_ alfa."

"Kalau yang ini?" Sungmin menunjuk soal yang lain.

"Pertama, kita ubah _secan_ menjadi satu per _cosinus_ dan _cotangen_ menjadi satu per _tangen_. Setelah itu langsung saja dikali silang."

"Huwa..! Kau pintar sekali, Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin takjub. "Rupanya benar apa kata Eunhyukkie! Rasanya kau seperti guru saja!"

"_Ka_—_Kamsahamnida_," ucap Kyuhyun tersipu.

"Oh iya, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau 'begitu' saja!"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau menjadi guru privatku, oke?"

"_M_—_MWO_?!" Kalau saja Kyuhyun tengah meminum coklat panasnya, mungkin minuman itu sudah muncrat tepat ke wajah Sungmin.

"Ah, kau tidak suka ya?" tebak Sungmin. "Ka—Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kubayar setiap kali kau mengajarku? Satu kali mengajar, satu kali kencan, setuju?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tersedak hebat. Tawaran macam apa itu? Satu kali mengajar, satu kali kencan? Astaga! Tapi, bukankah itu tawaran yang menguntungkan baginya? Kalau dipikir berkali-kali, bukankah dengan cara seperti ini ia akan bisa bermesraan dengan Sungmin—walaupun tanpa menyandang status? Oh, memikirkannya saja membuatnya senang sampai mati!

"Kyu, kau mendengarku?" Sungmin menyadarkan pemuda Kim itu dari lamunan. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerimanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak daripada harus menyesal seumur hidup!

Kini tangan-tangan Sungmin melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun. Wajah manisnya pun terbenam di dada bidang pemuda Kim itu.

"Sung—Sungmin _hyung_! A—Apa yang ka—kau lakukan?" Sontak wajah putih Kyuhyun berubah merah padam, pikirannya juga mulai kacau. Semoga saja Sungmin tak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila!

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang 'satu kali mengajar, satu kali kencan'? Lagi pula tadi kita sudah belajar 'kan? Berarti sekarang waktunya bagi kita untuk berkencan—dan baginya kencan itu seperti ini: berpelukan... bermesraan..." ujar Sungmin manja. "Jadi, kuharap kau terbiasa."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terbiasa kalau ia sangat gugup dan malu seperti ini? tapi, ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oh ya, Kyu?"

"_Wa_—_Wae_ _hyung_?"

"Di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua saja 'kan?"

"_N_—_Ne_. Me—Memangnya kenapa, _hyu_—_hyung_?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum—lebar dan nakal, seolah semua jawaban yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun ada pada senyum manis itu.

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Siwon _hyung_!"

Siwon menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Senyum di wajah tampannya mengembang begitu mengetahui siapa sosok orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Apalagi ketika melihat orang itu bersusah payah berlari hanya untuk menghampirinya. "Eunhyuk-_ah_, _annyeong_!" sapanya. "Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk berhenti tepat di depan Siwon. Ia membungkuk, mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. Setelah dirasa lebih tenang, Eunhyuk kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap Siwon lekat-lekat. "Ah ya... Kudengar kita berdua akan menjadi model untuk hari ini. jadi aku benar-benar bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk memulainya!" Ia menunjukkan _gummy_ _smile_ terbaiknya.

"Dasar, kau ini lucu sekali!" ungkap Siwon. Tangannya yang besar kini mengelus surai pirang Eunhyuk.

Yang dielus hanya tertunduk malu, semburat-semburat kemerahan muncul dari pipi putihnya, dadanya berdesir, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan sangat manis oleh orang yang disukainya. Ah, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini! seandainya saja ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang Siwon setiap hari, ia pasti adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia!

"Hei, ke mana perginya Shindong-_ssi_ dan Donghae-_ssi_?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka. Di belakangnya pun turut Ryeowook yang mengikuti.

Buru-buru Eunhyuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon sebelum ditanyai macam-macam oleh guru pembinanya itu. "Entahlah, kupikir mereka masih berada di sana," jawab Eunhyuk.

Siwon yang sadar akan sikap Eunhyuk kini malah sengaja melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu sang _namja_ berambut pirang. Ia lalu sedikit menarik Eunhyuk agar mendekat pada tubuhnya dan sengaja membuat kepala pemuda manis itu bersender pada bahu lebarnya. "Ya, kupikir juga begitu," ucapnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja tanpa mereka?"

"Yesung _hyung_! Kami dataaang!"

Mereka semua—Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan anggota Prince Photograph lainnya langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Rupanya, seruan itu berasal dari Shindong yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pepohonan bersama Donghae.

"Ah, untung saja kalian datang!" seru Yesung seraya berkacak pinggang. "Kalian hampir ketinggalan pemotretan perdananya!"

"Wah, aku beruntung sekali," sindir Donghae dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Kini iris kelabunya beralih dari Yesung ke arah Eunhyuk—tepatnya ke arah tangan Siwon yang melingkar manis di pundak kecil Eunhyuk. Oke, Siwon sungguh membuatnya jengkel sekarang. Buktinya saja sekarang pemuda bermarga Choi itu malah makin mendekatkan tubuh Eunhyuk padanya dan menatap balik Donghae dengan tajam dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Persetan dengan segala harta dan ketenaran keluarga yang dimilikinya! Sungguh, kalau saja ia tidak teringat pada pesan Kibum mungkin saja ia telah menghajar orang itu di sini sekarang juga!

"Bisa kita mulai pemotretannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Yah, tentu, silakan bersiap di posisi kalian masing-masing." Yesung menjawab seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon rindang yang—entah mengapa—tampak lebih mencolok dibanding pohon yang lain.

"Oh ya, sebelum itu..." Donghae berjalan dengan sedikit emosi—atau mungkin cemburu, tepatnya—mendekati Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tangan kekar itu agar tak menempel dengan Eunhyuk. "Lepaskan tanganmu! Bisa-bisa ia juga ternodai sama seperti 'dia'!"

Seringai Siwon melebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Donghae lalu berbalik mencengkeram lengan Donghae yang barusan menggenggam lengannya. "Tenang saja, 'barang' yang ini akan kuperlakukan lebih istimewa, tidak seperti 'barang' yang dulu," bisiknya.

"Kau..!" Donghae menggeram. Kini ia berada di puncak emosi, wajahnya pun memerah karena marah. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatai adiknya dan Eunhyuk barang! Memangnya ia pikir mereka itu apa?! "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Sebuah teriakan lain datang dari Eunhyuk dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua padanya. "ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN, HAH?! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERDEBAT DAN MEMULAI PEMOTRETAN INI?!" Eunhyuk berteriak dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat semua yang mendengarnya tercengang. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang sekencang ini. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu sendiri kni tengah mengambil napasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya kencang berkali-kali.

Donghae tersadar dan langsung menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Siwon. Emosinya menurun begitu melihat mata indah Eunhyuk yang berkaca-kaca. "_Mianhae_..." ucapnya lirih.

Siwon mendekati Eunhyuk lalu mendekapnya erat, membawanya ke pelukan hangat lalu mengelus punggungnya agar ia sedikit lebih tenang. "_Gwaenchanha_... _gwaenchanha_..." Iris hitamnya langsung menatap Donghae intens. "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat padanya!"

"Hei... kalian, sudahlah! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, kalian sudah besar bukan?" lerai Yesung. "Sekarang kita mulai pemotretannya, oke?"

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Memang benar apa kata Yesung tentang memulai pemotretan ini. Kalau tidak, bisa saja 'kan mereka pulang malam seperti syuting kemarin?

"Tunggu sebentar, Yesung _hyung_! Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!" Shindong mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silakan Shindong-_ssi_," kata Yesung.

Sekilas, Shindong menatap Donghae lalu mengedip padanya. Sahabatnya yang bermarga Lee itu tersenyum dan menatap dengan tatapan oh-rupanya-rencana-yang-itu. "_Hyung_, jujur saja ya, sebenarnya aku tidak setuju kalau model kita kali ini Siwon dan Eunhyuk!"

"Apa?" Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku... Aku yang ingin menjadi model bersama Siwon!" ungkap Shindong dengan nada sok imut.

Pffft! Donghae mati-matian menahan agar tawanya tak meledak. Sungguh, itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya! Sebenarnya, ia tahu ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencana yang disusunnya bersama Shindong barusan. Bisakah kalian bayangkan wajah seorang _straight_ berakting menjadi seorang _uke_ yang haus belaian? Apalagi melihat tampang sok imut yang tidak terkontrol itu. Ah, bahkan ini lawakan yang lebih lucu dibandingkan _stand up comedy_!

"Er... Shindong-_ssi_, kenapa begitu?" tanya Yesung _sweatdrop_.

"Tentu saja karena—" Shindong melirik manja ke arah Siwon. "—aku menyukai Siwon!"

Donghae buru-buru membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan menekan perutnya yang sudah mulai kram akibat terlalu lama menahan tawa. Tapi pada ujungnya pun akhirnya ia tertawa juga—walau tanpa suara.

"O—Oke kalau begitu." Yesung tampak stres dengan kenyataan aneh-tapi-nyata yang baru saja diketahuinya. "Kalau begitu model hari ini kita ganti menjadi Siwon dan Shindong!"

"Apaaaaa?!" Eunhyuk dan Siwon berteriak serempak.

"Horeeeee!" teriak Shindong pura-pura senang. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah dengan aktingnya barusan. Tapi, ini semua ia lakukan demi Donghae—sahabatnya. Dan untuk sahabat, apa sih yang tidak?

'_Phew_... _Thanks_ _God_!' seru Donghae dalam hati. Kini perasaannya benar-benar lega, tak ada lagi keresahan, tak ada lagi kegundahan.

"Terserahlah." Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Ayo ke posisi kalian masing-masing!"

Mereka semua pun bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Shindong dan Siwon di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup mencolok, Yesung berada di seberang mereka—siap memberikan instruksi, Ryeowook sudah siap membidik gambar dan berdiri di sebelah Yesung, para anggota Prince Photograph yang lain pun telah siap pada posisi mereka yang mengelilingi Siwon dan Shindong seakan membentuk formasi. Donghae juga berada di dalam formasi itu, tak lupa juga di sebelahnya telah berdiri Eunhyuk dengan wajah kusutnya. Tanpa diketahui yang lain, Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk lalu menariknya menjauh.

Yang ditarik mengerjap tanda kebingungan. '_Kenapa orang ini?_', mungkin matanya berkata seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah, awalnya ia ingin menolak namun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut karena penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan _seonbae_-nya itu terhadapnya. '_Semoga saja aku pulang dengan selamat,_' batin Eunhyuk.

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Thank you for waiting so long! Oh God really, you are all the best!

Anyway, don't forget to leave review, kamsahamnida! ^^


	8. Cappuchino

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**. Marga **Kibum** akan berubah menjadi **Lee**. M-Preg.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui yang lain, Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk lalu menariknya menjauh.

Yang ditarik mengerjap tanda kebingungan. 'Kenapa orang ini?', mungkin matanya berkata seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah, awalnya ia ingin menolak namun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut karena penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan _seonbae_-nya itu terhadapnya. 'Semoga saja aku pulang dengan selamat,' batin Eunhyuk.

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

"Donghae _hyung_, kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika menyadari dirinya mulai dibawa memasuki taman—yang menurutnya—sedikit mirip dengan hutan.

Tapi, yang ditanya malah tak menjawab dan semakin membawanya menuju kedalaman.

"_Hyung_!" Kali ini Eunhyuk berteriak dengan suara yang lebih kencang.

Donghae tetap tutup mulut menanggapi panggilan Eunhyuk.

"Lepaskan aku!" Eunhyuk menepis tangan besar Donghae yang sedari tadi mencengkeramnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau itu yang kenapa!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan volume suara yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Seenaknya saja membawaku ke tempat seperti ini! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi kehilangan waktuku untuk bersama dengan Siwon _hyung_!"

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna. Perlahan namun pasti ekspresinya mulai memurung. "Apakah kau begitu menyukai Siwon?" tanyanya lirih.

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja dada Eunhyuk terasa seperti tertekan. '_Perasan apa ini?_' pikir Eunhyuk. Tangan mungilnya kini mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. "_N_—_Ne_, aku menyukainya!" Ah, tunggu, kenapa ia merasa ragu pada jawabannya sendiri?

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" Kini nada bicara Donghae penuh dengan selidik.

"Ehm..." Eunhyuk mulai memutar otaknya. "Dia tinggi, tampan, baik, murah senyum, dan perhatian—tidak seperti kau!"

"Dengar." Iris kelabu Donghae menatap lekat iris karamel Eunhyuk. "Semua yang kau ucapkan tentang Siwon barusan sama sekali tidak benar."

Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya. Tampaknya ia sangat tak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Donghae barusan.

Lee Donghae—yang tampaknya mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk—hanya menghela napasnya berat. "_Can we have some cappuchinos and talk about it_—_just two of us_?"

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Hei, ke mana perginya Eunhyuk-_ah_?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Siwon di tengah pemotretannya yang dilakukan bersama Shindong.

"_Ya_, kenapa di saat seperti ini kau malah memikirkan anak itu?" tanya Shindong seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ah, benar juga ya, ke mana perginya Eunhyuk-_ssi_?" sambung Yesung.

"Uhm... Bukankah barusan Donghae _hyung_ membawanya pergi? Aku melihatnya ketika kita sedang memotret Siwon _hyung_ dan Shindong _hyung_," jawab Ryeowook.

"Benarkah?" Mata Siwon membulat sempurna. "Tidak bisa kubiarkan, aku harus menjemput anak itu."

"Hei, tunggu sebentar." Shindong menghentikan langkah Siwon yang hendak pergi dari lokasi pemotretan dengan cara mengapit leher pemuda Choi itu dengan siku bagian dalam. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke sana."

"Huh, memang apa hubungannya denganmu, gendut?"

Apitan lengan Shindong semakin kencang. "Tidak ada hubungannya kok, sayang," jawab Shindong dengan penuh—ehm... cinta? "Tapi kalau kau mengganggu waktu bagi kita untuk terus bersama, kau tidak akan kumaafkan, sayang. Kalau mungkin, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Siwon meneguk ludahnya kasar. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut dengan Shindong sekarang. "Ba—Baiklah, a—ayo kita lanjutkan pemotretannya."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya pada paha Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah hebat saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Menyadari akan perubahan ekspresi dari adik sahabatnya tersebut, ia pun mulai membuka mulut. "Hei, kau ini pemalu sekali ya?" Tangan mungilnya kini mulai bermain dengan rambut Kyuhyun yang ikal. "Kau benar-benar lucu~"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Hyu_—_Hyung_! Ja—Jangan seperti itu!"

Sungmin bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas sofa tersebut. "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Pemuda bermarga Lee itu membuat wajahnya terlihat se-_aegyo_ mungkin.

"Bu—Bukan begitu... Hanya saja a—aku malu, _hyung_..." ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Hei, dengar." Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "aku paling tidak suka kalau orang yang berhubungan denganku adalah orang yang gugup dan terlalu menjaga penampilan juga perasaannya. Jadi, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghentikan rasa gugupmu ketika berbicara denganku, mengerti?"

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya seraya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Sungmin tersenyum puas. "Selain itu kau itu terlalu pemalu kalau menjadi seorang _seme_. Kau tahu? Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku yang menjadi _seme_ dan kau yang menjadi _uke_ lho."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia seorang _uke_? Ayolah, bisa kalian lihat sendiri bukan kalau tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Sungmin? Dilihat dari mana pun juga Kyuhyunlah yang lebih pantas disebut _seme_ dibandingkan Sungmin yang sangat cocok dengan posisi _uke_. Merasa tak terima, tampaknya Kyuhyun akan memulai aksinya untuk protes. Ia pun mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin hingga berbaring di atas sofa dan mengunci gerakannya. "Akulah yang berhak menjadi _seme_-mu, _hyung_. Dan kali ini akan kuberikan buktinya."

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna. Padahal yang di atasnya ini adalah Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya sebagai _namja_ pemalu, tapi kenapa saat ini ia justru terlihat begitu agresif? Apa ia baru saja membangunkan singa yang tertidur? Ah, padahal Sungmin hanya berniat untuk menggoda Kyuhyun yang polos, tapi kenapa sekarang jantungnya malah berdebar-debar seperti ini? "Kyu, sebenarnya aku ha—" Ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengecup bibirnya, menghisap dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tapi aneh, kenapa ia tak bisa melawan dan justru menerimanya begitu saja? Lalu, sensasi aneh apa yang Sungmin rasakan ini? Sesak napas, tapi ia merasa seperti ada candu yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir itu terasa manis juga penuh sensasi—dan tentunya tak bisa membuatnya berhenti terbuai oleh bibir itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman kasarnya lalu menatap wajah manis sahabat dari kakaknya itu. Kini yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah tak berdaya yang memerah juga bibir yang mengisyaratkan meminta udara lebih dan mata yang sayu. Pemandangan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari apa yang telah diperbuatnya barusan. "_Mi_—_Mian_ _hyung_, ba—barusan aku—" Ia menghentikan ucapannya karena tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk perasaannya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam—tepatnya _speechless_ menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun dan kembali bersimpuh di atas sofa. Ia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada Kyuhyun yang disambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Jabat tanganku," suruhnya. Kyuhyun pun menjabat tangan itu dengan tangan besarnya. "Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin yang mulai hari ini menjadi pacar resmimu—tambahan, aku adalah _uke_-mu."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Donghae mengangguk seraya berjalan mendekat dengan membawa dua gelas _cappuchino_ yang baru saja dibelinya di kios terdekat. "Untukmu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas pada Eunhyuk lalu ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Kamsahamnida_." Eunhyuk mulai menyeruput _cappuchino_-nya lalu buru-buru berhenti dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Panas!"

"Hei, hati-hati!" seru Donghae memperingatkan.

"Telat. Tak ada gunanya kau memberitahuku sekarang," protes Eunhyuk.

"Aku mau memberitahu, hanya saja kau malah meminumnya duluan."

"Hm..." respon Eunhyuk. "Bukankah tadi kau mau bercerita sesuatu, _hyung_?"

"Ah, ya..." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyenderkan badannya di bangku tersebut. "Cerita ini sudah cukup lama."

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae. Tampaknya ia terlihat antusias.

"Dulu—mungkin kurang lebih setahun yang lalu—aku dan Siwon adalah sahabat karib."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!" teriak Eunhyuk tak percaya. Donghae dan Siwon yang sekarang terlihat seperti kucing dan anjing dulunya adalah sahabat?

Donghae mengangguk seraya tersenyum pahit. "Ya, benar..." Ia kembali bersuara. "Kami berdua sangat dekat layaknya saudara. Lalu... semua ini terjadi ketika ia mulai dekat dengan adikku—Kibum. Kupikir tak apa bila mereka menjalin hubungan spesial, tapi ternyata keputusanku itu benar-benar salah. Rupanya... sejak awal Siwon berteman denganku hanya karena ingin mendekati dan memanfaatkan adikku lalu membuangnya begitu saja!"

Bibir Eunhyuk menganga sempurna. Berarti dulu Siwon dan Kibum adalah sepasang kekasih?

Donghae mengepal tangannya kesal. "Andai saja aku tahu niat busuknya itu lebih awal, pasti adikku tidak akan berubah seperti ini! Andai saja aku tahu, ia pasti tidak akan celaka!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di saat seperti ini. Tapi, ia tak habis pikir, benarkah Siwon sejahat itu? Berarti... semua perhatian yang Siwon berikan padanya selama ini hanyalah kebohongan semata untuk membuatnya celaka?

Nada dering tanda telepon masuk berbunyi dari _handphone_ Donghae. "_Yeoboseyo_? A... Shindong? Pemotretannya sudah selesai?" sapa Donghae pada sang penelepon, Shindong. "Hm... _Arraseo_... _Mwo_?! Benarkah? Di tempat biasa? Oke, aku akan ke sana sekarang."

Pip. Donghae mematikan sambungan telepon dari Shindong lalu balik menatap Eunhyuk. "Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Donghae.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya. "Ke mana?"

"Sudah ikut saja, biar kuantar kau sampai ke sana."

"Kenapa?"

Donghae mendesah dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini banyak bertanya sekali sih," protesnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Iris pemuda Kim itu melebar mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Donghae padanya. "Eh? Yesung hyung akan—Wookie?!"

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Annyeong! Huwah, akhirnya Hyorin kembali lagi di fic yang sudah hampir lumutan ini hahaha *bersihin lumut yang sudah mengerak*

Ya maklumlah ya... kan Hyorin anak sekolahan yang super sibuk, apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak banget tugas dari sekolah, nge-update fic ini pun Hyorin nyuri waktu dari libur belajar buat UTS. Mian ne..?

Anyway, ada yang penasaran Yesung mau ngapain Ryeowook di chapter depan? Hohoho~

Oh iya Hyorin mau nanya dong sama kalian, kalo misalnya di fic 'Love Is So Photogenic' ini ada adegan NC-nya... kalian mau adegan NC-nya ada dalam satu judul ini atau dipisah? Jadi dibikin side story dengan judul yang berbeda gitu...

Don't forget to leave your review, your reviews are my spirit!

Kamsahamnida! ^^


	9. Balloons

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © God

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**. Marga **Kibum** akan berubah menjadi **Lee**. M-Preg.

.

.

Donghae mendesah dan memutar bola matanya. "Kau ini banyak bertanya sekali sih," protesnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Iris pemuda Kim itu melebar mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Donghae padanya. "Eh? Yesung hyung akan—Wookie?!"

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

Sebuah motor _sport_ hitam berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _cafe_ berkonsep modern yang terletak tepat di tengah kota. Sunny Bright—itulah namanya. Salah seorang penumpang turun dari sana dan membuka helmnya lalu sedikit mengibas rambut pirangnya. "Ini... _cafe_?" gumamnya.

Sang pengendara memarkirkan motornya lalu ikut turun dan melepas helmnya. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya orang itu.

"Kau mau mengajakku makan malam di sini, Donghae _hyung_?" tanya pemuda pirang bernama Eunhyuk itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang mengajakmu, tapi Yesung _hyung_. Ia mentraktir seluruh anggota Prince Photograph untuk makan di sini," jawab Donghae. "Ayo cepat masuk, mereka sudah menunggu kita."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Iris kecoklatan Eunhyuk melebar ketika melihat interior _cafe_ yang begitu keren dan orisinil. Dindingnya berwarna putih namun terlihat elegan karena bergambarkan cabang pohon sakura dari pojok kanan bawah hingga tengah dinding, begitu kontras dengan lantainya yang terbuat dari keramik dengan motif kayu. Langit-langitnya setinggi sepuluh meter, di mana pada ketinggian lima meter terdapat tingkat dua yang hanya selebar setengah bangunan cafe. Meja dan kursinya pun bertipe minimalis dengan warna hitam sebagai dominan. Para pengunjung tampaknya sudah memenuhi setiap meja yang telah tersedia. Dalam hati ia memuji siapa pun orang yang mendesain sedemikian rupa _cafe_ tersebut.

"Biar kutebak, kau belum pernah makan di sini sebelumnya?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping Eunhyuk.

"Yah, begitulah." Sebuah tawa garing menyertai jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Para anggota Prince Photograph selalu merayakan pesta ataupun acara makan-makan di sini. Sebaiknya kau mulai terbiasa berhubung kau adalah ketua tahun ini."

"Kalau Prince Photograph jarang melakukan acara, bagaimana aku bisa terbiasa untuk makan di sini?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering mengajakmu makan berdua di sini. Bagaimana?" tawar Donghae.

"Hah?!" Eunhyuk tercengang begitu mendengar tawaran _seonbae_-nya itu. Donghae mengajaknya makan di sini? Berdua? Apa tidak salah?

"Kenapa? Kau kaget? Hanya ada sedikit orang yang kuajak makan berdua," ungkap Donghae—yang entah sadar atau tidak akan ucapannya pada Eunhyuk barusan.

"Ehm... Akan kupikirkan nanti." Eunhyuk membuang mukanya. Bukan karena tak suka, namun karena tak ingin wajah meronanya dilihat oleh Donghae.

"_Yaaaaa_! Donghae, Eunhyuk! Di sini!"

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae menoleh ke kanan begitu mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Mereka sedikit kaget begitu mendapati bahwa Shindong-lah yang berteriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Tanpa basa-basi Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri mereka lalu diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Duh... Kalian lama sekali sih!" keluh Shindong. "Sudah kuduga kalian berpacaran dulu sebelum datang ke sini!"

"Apa? Donghae-_ssi_ dan Eunhyuk-_ssi_ sudah berpacaran?" tanya Yesung yang duduk tepat di sebelah Shindong tak percaya.

"Kau salah paham, _hyung_!" seru Eunhyuk pada Yesung. "Shindong _hyung_! Sudah kubilang kami tidak berpacaran! Jangan membuat orang lain salah paham dong!"

"_Mian_, hehe." Shindong tertawa jahil. "Habis kalian terlihat cocok sih, aku jadi tak bisa berhenti menggoda kalian."

"_Hyuuuuung_!" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Yesung. "Cepat kalian duduk daripada menghalangi orang yang ingin lewat!"

Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya sebal sementara Donghae hanya menggeleng kepala seraya berkata 'amin' dalam hatinya. _Don't you remember that to be Eunhyuk's boyfriend was his biggest dream_? Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk perlahan, menuntunnya menuju dua buah kursi kosong yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat duduk mereka berdua. Sekilas tampak wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, entah kenapa tangan lembut Donghae membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman—dan perlahan membuat dadanya berdesir.

Donghae pun duduk di kursi yang terdapat seporsi _ramyun_ dengan potongan ikan _fillet_ juga segelas jus stroberi. Ia sudah tahu pasti kalau makanan itu sengaja dipesan untuknya karena setiap Prince Photograph mengadakan acara di sini Donghae selalu memesan makanan juga minuman yang sama. Donghae memandang ke arah seberangnya, rupanya di sana ada Shindong yang tengah memakan _skewer_ daging dengan lahap. Di seberang Eunhyuk, terlihat sesosok pemuda tegap berambut hitam. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu langsung memincingkan matanya begitu menyadari siapa orang itu—Choi Siwon. Sungguh, sebuah tempat duduk yang 'mengundang kontroversi'.

"Aku makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu melihat mejanya yang hanya terdapat segelas air putih.

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menoleh ke arah kirinya dan mendapati meja Eunhyuk yang kosong kecuali segelas air putih. "Wah, kau benar. Sini biar aku pesankan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Lebih baik kalian tidak usah memesan!" kata Shindong dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _skewer_. "Sekarang _cafe_ sangat ramai. Kalian tak lihat para pelayan yang dari tadi sibuk bolak-balik antar meja? Kalau kalian memesan, kemungkinan besar makanannya akan diantar sejam lagi."

"Yah... _Eotteokhae_?" ucap Eunhyuk lemas.

Sebuah ide muncul di benak Donghae dan sukses membuatnya menyeringai tipis. Ia menangkup mangkuk _ramyun_ miliknya lalu mengambilnya dengan sumpit dan membawanya menuju mulut Eunhyuk. "Kau pasti lapar. Biar kusuapi saja. Buka mulutmu~ Ang~" katanya.

"_Hyu_—_Hyung_! A—Ada apa denganmu?! Ke—Kenapa tiba-tiba—?" Wajah Eunhyuk memerah hebat begitu melihat apa yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Menyuapkan _ramyun_ padanya? Astaga! Mimpi apa dia semalam? "Ti—Tidak usah! Aku tidak lapar!"

Krucuuuk... Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perut keroncongan yang sukses membuat mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Buru-buru Eunhyuk menekan perutnya, menutupi kenyataan bahwa barusan perutnyalah yang berbunyi tanda kelaparan.

"Tuh 'kan apa kubilang, sudah pasti kau lapar!" seru Donghae. Ia semakin mendekatkan suapannya pada bibir tipis Eunhyuk. "Ayo cepat dimakan sebelum _ramyun_-nya dingin!"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya berat bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Ia sedikit menunduk lalu melirik ke arah Donghae. "Jadi... boleh?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya dari tadi ia begitu deg-degan, tapi ia abaikan semua perasaan itu demi bisa melakukan modus pada Eunhyuk.

Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu pun membuka mulutnya lebar dan melahap suapan _ramyun_ dari Donghae lalu mengunyahnya. "_Aigoo_, rupanya _ramyun_ ikan ini enak sekali! Aku mau lagi!" serunya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Donghae tak percaya yang disambut dengan anggukan Eunhyuk—walaupun pertanyaan itu terdengar sedikit ambigu, suka pada _ramyun_-nya atau suka karena Donghae yang menyuapinya? Ia pun kembali menyuapi Eunhyuk dengan penuh—er... cinta?

"Cieee..! Romantisme suami-istri!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Eunhyuk tersedak _ramyun_ ketika sebuah ejekan terdengar di telinganya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah orang yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu. "_Hyuuuuung_! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" gerutunya sebal pada Tan Hangeng—_seonbae_-nya yang pernah ikut sebagai model di syuting MV beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Hangeng tak menjawab dan hanya membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya. "Hanya bercanda~ Habis kalian terlihat lucu kalau suap-suapan seperti itu~"

"Betul 'kan apa kubilang? Kalian itu memang cocok!" tambah Shindong diselingi dengan tawanya yang khas.

Eunhyuk bisa melihat seluruh anggota Prince Photograph—bahkan Yesung—tertawa terbahak mendengar celetukan Shindong dan mengundang perhatian pengunjung lain. Irisnya yang kecoklatan menangkap sesosok yang begitu kontras karena ekspresinya begitu berbeda dari yang lain. Orang itu tak tertawa dan membuat sebuah lengkungan dingin di bibirnya, mata orang itu terlihat begitu tajam dan dalam—terlebih pandangannya itu terasa lain dan tak bisa didefinisikan. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Eunhyuk langsung membuang mukanya. Ya, Choi Siwon, entah mengapa tatapannya itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding dan merasa... takut..?

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Ah~ Kenyangnya~!" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk lalu mengelus perutnya yang mulai terasa penuh.

"Dasar, sikapmu kekanakan sekali," gerutu Donghae. "Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit!"

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, _hyung_! Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengomeli setiap tindakanku? Lagipula para pengunjung sudah pulang dan tak ada siapa pun di sini kecuali kita berempat—aku, kau, Wookie, dan Yesung _hyung_!"

Donghae segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Eunhyuk, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk diam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Jangan marah, kau akan merusak suasana dan _mood_-nya!" bisiknya. "Apa kau mau merusak semua hal yang sudah kita rencanakan?"

Eunhyuk kaget dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan—menyentuh bibirnya lalu mendekatkan wajah tampannya dengan telinga miliknya. Astaga! Sungguh, serangan secara lembut yang membuat wajah Eunhyuk merah padam secara instan! Ia menggeleng pelan, kini tubuhnya serasa meleleh mendengar bisikan Donghae yang er... menggoda.

"Kurasa kita harus bersiap di posisi kita, ayo pergi sekarang." Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya lalu merangkul pundak kecil pemuda itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Yesung dan berkata "_Hyung_, kami pulang dulu ya." Tak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah kode untuk Yesung.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Yesung pura-pura tak tahu kode dari Donghae. "Oke, sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun berjalan keluar dari _cafe_, meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook berdua di meja itu.

"Ehm... Kau suka makanannya?" tanya Yesung memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"I—Iya, aku suka!" jawab Ryeowook canggung.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yesung lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan Ryeowook. "Nanti biar kuantar, oke?"

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ucap Ryeowook gelagapan.

"Tak apa. Lagipula bahaya 'kan kalau kau pulang sendirian malam-malam begini?" Yesung menepuk pundak Ryeowook dan tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, _arra_? Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Mata indahnya melihat sosok tampan itu berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh darinya menuju toilet. Kini ia hanya sendirian, duduk termenung menunggu Yesung kembali dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka diskusikan sebagai topik pembicaraan. Tak lama setelah Ryeowook mulai berpikir tiba-tiba saja dering _handphone_-nya berbunyi tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia pun membuka kunci _handphone_ tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_**From: Yesung **_**hyung**

**Mian**_**, bisakah kau langsung ke tempat parkir? Aku menunggumu di sana.**_

"He... Cepat sekali ke toiletnya," gumam pemuda berambut kemerahan itu. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduk lalu mengambil tas berisi kamera SLR miliknya dan pergi keluar dari Sunny Bright.

Jalan di luar begitu gelap dan terlihat menyeramkan. Hanya ada sedikit mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalan. Tanpa membuang waktu Ryeowook segera berjalan menuju sisi belakang gedung yang merupakan tempat berparkirnya mobil. Tangan-tangan mungilnya menggosok lengannya yang mulai mendingin karena suhu udara yang menurun.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika Ryeowook melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Kakinya lemas mendapati sosok Yesung yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke arahnya seraya memegang sebuket bunga mawar dan dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota Prince Photograph—termasuk Eunhyuk juga Donghae yang beberapa menit lalu meminta izin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Oh, bukan di situ saja letak istimewanya. Mereka semua—kecuali Yesung—memegang banyak balon helium berbentuk hati merah dan pita putih sebagai talinya. Mungkin di sana ada puluhan, ah tidak, ratusan balon yang membumbung di udara. Mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca begitu Yesung mulai mendekatinya perlahan. Ia tak tahu pasti gurunya itu ingin melakukan apa, tapi... entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan seperti ini. ia juga tak tahu mengapa kini setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Tangan mungilnya turut menutupi bibir itu, mencoba menahan dan menyembunyikan isakan yang mulai muncul.

Tatapan juga senyuman Yesung semakin melembut seiring dengan jaraknya yang makin menipis dengan Ryeowook. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu mulai menyenandungkan sebuah melodi indah.

"_While seeking unchanged things, we've walked in the changing seasons.  
Always we came along together holding our hands.  
I could passed the days I wasn't sure without losing a way thanks for you,  
and I could stay strong anytime.  
Even though much scenery might be changed in our future, we won't be changed._

_Promise you. I will live thinking of you. We are the one from heart to heart.  
Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".  
I will promise the piece of eternity._

_When you have difficulties, I want to be the first man who gives you a hand.  
Let me stay beside you._

_Even if we repeat parting or encounter,  
let's stay next to one another._

_Promise You. I want to protect you in my whole life, my heart is hot and being full of love.  
Promise You, what I want to send you is just "I love you" with never changed love._

_If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no way,  
you need not to be afraid. Unless you leave my hand,  
we can go anywhere._

_Promise you. I will live thinking of you. We are the one from heart to heart.  
Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".  
I will promise the piece of eternity._"

Pecah sudah tangisan Ryeowook. Walaupun tak meraung, tetap saja ada banyak air mata yang mengalir. Ia mengerti sekarang, ia tahu kalau sekarang Yesung akan—

Pemuda Kim berambut hitam itu berlutut di depan muridnya yang tengah menangis tersebut. Senyumnya semakin merekah juga bersinar. "Kim Ryeowook, aku tahu pertemuan kita singkat, bahkan setengah tahun pun tak ada. Tapi ketika aku melihat wajahmu, ketika kulit kita saling bersentuhan, ketika aku berdebar setiap kali mendengar namamu, ketika aku tak bisa tidur setiap malam karena memikirkanmu, ketika aku mencemaskanmu, ketika aku menciummu tanpa sadar, ketika aku tak melawan ketika kau diam-diam menciumku, aku menyadari satu hal: aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook." Yesung menyerahkan buket bunga mawar itu pada Ryeowook. "_Would you be my boyfriend_?"

Ryeowook tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia terlalu bahagia saat ini karena akhirnya perasaannya berbalas juga. Ia juga begitu senang mendengar nyanyian dan pernyataan cinta dari Yesung yang kini masih terngiang di benaknya. Tak mau membuang waktu, pemuda manis itu mendekat dengan secercah senyum kebahagiaan di wajahnya lalu mengambil buket tersebut dan mengangguk. "_Yes_, _hyung_. _I will_."

Sorak gembira menggema. Balon-balon berbentuk hati dilepaskan dan terbang bebas ke langit "_Chukkhaeeeee_!" seru mereka serempak.

Yesung berdiri dari tempatnya, mendekat lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil namja yang kini telah berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya. Ia menyenderkan dagunya pada pundak itu. "Aku sudah tahu kau akan menerima pernyataanku, Ryeowook-_ssi_—ah tidak, _chagiya_," bisiknya tepat di telinga Ryeowook . "_And you know what_? _Saranghaeyo_..."

Ryeowook balas memeluk Yesung. "_Ne_, _nado_. _Neomu_ _saranghae_..."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"_Mwo_?! Wookie dan pembina Prince Photograph resmi jadian?!"

Ryeowook mengangguk malu sebagai balasan dari seruan tak percaya yang dilontarkan oleh Sungmin.

Yap, kini tiga sahabat—Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk bertiga di tengah kantin, menikmati jam makan siang dengan berbincang sambil memakan bekal. Dan tanpa terduga, perbincangan siang ini diawali oleh Eunhyuk yang menyindir minta diberikan traktir karena Ryeowook baru saja jadian dengan Yesung malam lalu, Sungmin yang belum mengetahui apa-apa langsung kaget dan berseru begitu saja. _Well_, sebenarnya ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu menyukai Yesung, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau Yesung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Ryeowook. Tapi yah... bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang bagus dan menggembirakan? "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan memberi pajak jadian?" canda Sungmin.

"Hei, bicara tentang pajak jadian... sepertinya di sini juga ada yang belum memberikannya." Eunhyuk menyindir seraya melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"Eh? Memberikan apa? Pajak jadian? Siapa?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura bodoh.

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk sewot.

"Eh? Memangnya Sungmin-_ah_ juga sudah jadian?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Tentu saja sudah." Bukannya Sungmin yang menjawab, pertanyaan tadi malah dijawab oleh Eunhyuk. "Dia jadian di hari yang sama denganmu. Plus, dia jadian dengan adikku yang manja dan tukang mengadu itu—Kyuhyun!"

"_Omona_! Benarkah itu?" ucap Ryeowook tak percaya. Ia menutupi mulutnya yang menganga.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Euhm... Yah, begitulah..." Perhatiannya kini beralih pada Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Gampang saja, kau tahu 'kan kalau Kyuhyun itu sangat ekspresif? Aku hanya bertanya ketika dia senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam kamarnya ketika aku pulang. Awalnya kupikir dia sudah tidak waras—tapi aku menanyainya dan... _voila_! Aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau dan Kyuhyun resmi menjadi kekasih kemarin."

"Wah... _Chukkhae_!" Ryeowook memberi selamat. "Tunggu sebentar, kalau aku dan Sungmin-_ah_ sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing, berarti yang belum punya kekasih tinggal Eunhyuk-_ah_ saja dong?"

"Hahahahahahaha." Eunhyuk tertawa renyah. Entah mengapa rasanya seperti divonis jomblo seumur hidup. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bisa memiliki pacar."

Ryeowook tampak berpikir. "Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau jadian saja dengan Siwon _hyung_?"

"JANGAN!"

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu menatap bingung kedua temannya bergantian. Wajar bila mengingat mereka berdua mengatakan hal yang sama secara serempak. Di sisi lain, kini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling bertatap heran—terlebih untuk Sungmin. "Kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya pada Eunhyuk, namun pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab dan malah menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang mulai berubah. "Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Donghae _hyung_?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Lemah dan tak bertenaga.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah lain. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya berkata Eunhyuk masih belum mempercayai Donghae sepenuhnya. Ia berpikir keras, dengan cara apa ia harus memberikan bukti bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang benar-benar jahat dan tak pantas untuknya? Ah, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan! Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu? Kurasa kapan-kapan kita harus pergi berkunjung ke rumah Donghae _hyung_."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Senyuman itu hanya datang darinya sendiri. Tak ada alasan, hal lucu, ataupun teman untuk diajak tertawa walaupun di kelas 9-A SMP Blue Sapphire cukup ramai. Seorang _namja_ tinggi yang menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tersenyum sendirian tanpa alasan langsung mendekatinya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu duduk di kursi depan bangku Kyuhyun dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu. "_Ya_, Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Kau membuatku ngeri!"

Pemuda Kim itu sadar dari lamunannya. Ia—Kyuhyun, hanya tertawa menanggapi temannya itu. "Haha, _mian_ Changmin-_ah_, aku hanya sedang senang hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

Pemuda bernama Changmin itu mendelik penasaran. "_Jinjja_? _Wae_?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Kemarin aku baru saja jadian!" serunya semangat.

Mata Changmin membesar, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Wah, temanku yang satu ini sudah dewasa rupanya! Jadi siapa pacarmu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum malu-malunya. "Namanya Lee Sungmin, dan dia saaangat manis!"

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Namja_? Astaga, _namja_?! Oke, dia pernah mendengar desas-desus bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang _gay_, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau berita itu sungguhan. _But, yeah..._ bukankah dalam sebuah persahabatan kita harus menerima apapun kekurangan dan kelebihan teman? Begitu juga dengan Changmin, ia menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan Kyuhyun selaku sahabatnya.

"Hei, kita ke kantin yuk?" tawar Kyuhyun. "Biar aku mentraktirmu. Yah... hitung-hitung sekalian menceritakan tentang Sungmin-ku!"

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu diikuti oleh Changmin. Pemuda bermarga Shim itu lalu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu traktir aku _sushi_ buatan Park _ahjumma_, oke?"

Kedua sahabat itu meninggalkan kelas dengan gelak tawa. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan sebal. Bukannya sebal dengan hubungan mereka ataupun salah seorang di antara mereka, tapi pada ucapan yang barusan Kyuhyun lontarkan. Ya, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar tak suka mendengar Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih—parahnya, orang itu seorang _namja_. Ayolah, siapa juga gadis di dunia ini yang tidak kecewa dan kesal begitu mengetahui pemuda yang disukainya ternyata adalah seorang _gay_? Gadis itu hanya menusuk-nusuk sosis bekalnya sebagai pelampiasan perasaan kesalnya.

"Hei, hei! Seohyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya seorang teman dari _yeoja_ yang terduga bernama Seohyun itu.

Seohyun masih tetap menusuk-nusukkan sosisnya. "Diam, Yoona! Aku sudang sebal!" serunya pada teman yang protes barusan.

Yoona melepas _earphone_ miliknya yang sedang memainkan lagu _It's A Beautiful Day_ milik Michael Bublé. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kau sebal seperti itu? Hati-hati, nanti kalau terlalu sering marah kulitmu bisa keriput lho!"

"Kau tak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi?" tanya balik Seohyun. "Dia bilang dia sudah memiliki _namjachigu_, namanya Lee Sungmin."

Yoona sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan terdiam. "Kau bilang... Lee Sungmin?"

Sebuah tatapan penuh tanya muncul di wajah Seohyun. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"_Ne_, hanya sekedar kenal saja tapi tak terlalu dekat," jawab Yoona. "Dia anak relasi ayahku _and_, _yeah_... kupikir dia sangat manis untuk seukuran _namja_. Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Sungmin merebut Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan keimutan yang ia miliki! Kau tahu? Seharusnya Kyuhyun menjadi milikmu karena kaulah _yeoja_ terpopuler di sekolah ini!"

_Yeoja_ bernama lengkap Seo Joohyun itu menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin! Kyuhyun itu seharusnya menjadi milikku dan aku akan merebut apa yang sudah seharusnya milikku darimu!"

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Aloha~ uwah... fic ini lumutnya banyak banget -_- *lagi-lagi bersihin lumut* Maaf ya, soalnya Hyorin sibuk banget sama tugas-tugas sekolah hahaha.

Hyorin sedih fic ini diupdate setelah Yesung oppa wamil :'( Ya... gitu-gitu 'kan si abang kepala gede bias Hyorin juga :'(

Ada yang tidak bisa nonton SS5INA 1-2 Juni nanti seperti Hyorin? Mari menggalau bersama~ :') Well, yeah... sebenernya alasan Hyorin ga bisa nonton sih simpel: tanggal 1 Juni UKK dimulai -_- Haha, zonk bener -_-

Oh iya, lirik yang dinyanyiin Yesung itu english translation-nya Promise You, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang Hyorin hapus.

Review and no bash juseyo? Kamsahamnida~ ^^


	10. Flashback

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), ALTERNATE REALITY! **ALTERNATE AGE**! Yaoi! BL—**Donghae akan menjadi senior Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk akan menjadi junior Donghae**. Marga **Eunhyuk **dan **Kyuhyun** berubah menjadi **Kim**. Marga **Kibum** akan berubah menjadi **Lee**. M-Preg.

.

.

Yoona sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan terdiam. "Kau bilang... Lee Sungmin?"

Sebuah tatapan penuh tanya muncul di wajah Seohyun. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"_Ne_, hanya sekedar kenal saja tapi tak terlalu dekat," jawab Yoona. "Dia anak relasi ayahku _and_, _yeah_... kupikir dia sangat manis untuk seukuran _namja_. Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Sungmin merebut Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan keimutan yang ia miliki! Kau tahu? Seharusnya Kyuhyun menjadi milikmu karena kaulah _yeoja_ terpopuler di sekolah ini!"

_Yeoja_ bernama lengkap Seo Joohyun itu menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin! Kyuhyun itu seharusnya menjadi milikku dan aku akan merebut apa yang sudah seharusnya milikku darimu!"

* * *

—_**Love Is So Photogenic—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2012

* * *

Jari-jari lentik Sungmin memencet tombol bel sebuah rumah mungil bergaya minimalis.

"Sungminnie, kau yakin kita akan berkunjung ke sini?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Sungmin. Dibetulkannya tas ransel yang ia bawa.

"_Ne_, Eunhyukkie. Kau mau bertemu dengan Kibum tidak sih?" sewot Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku mau... Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak yakin." Eunhyuk mendesah.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang mendekat dari dalam rumah ke dekat pintu. Sungmin terlihat biasa saja, tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Dia benar-benar kaget hingga terlonjak ke belakang. Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka dan muncul sesosok _namja_ manis dengan rambut ikat kuda yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil. "Sungmin _hyung_?" Pemuda itu mengerjap. Sekilas sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Menyadari sepupunya itu tak datang sendiri, pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Kibum itu menatap selidik teman yang dibawa oleh Sungmin.

Menyadari arti tatapan dari Kibum, Sungmin pun buru-buru menjawab, "Ah, ini Kim Eunhyuk yang waktu itu kubilang akan kuajak kemari. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Oh, aku ingat!" seru Kibum. Ia menyampingkan tubuhnya, membuka jalan masuk bagi kedua _namja_ cantik itu. "Ayo cepat masuk, kalian pasti capek 'kan?"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun akhirnya memasuki rumah itu. Begitu memasuki koridor rumah, mata Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan kondisi rumah yang Donghae dan adiknya tinggali. Cukup rapi, itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk. Tak lama berjalan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di ruang tamu. Kibum mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan menitipkan sang bayi pada Sungmin. "Titip dulu sebentar ya _hyung_, akan kubuatkan minuman untuk kalian," jelas Kibum dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

"_Ne_, tidak usah terlalu repot, Kibummie." Sungmin segera memposisikan Wonbum senyaman yang ia bisa sehingga bayi itu berhenti menangis.

Eunhyuk bisa melihat Kibum yang menghilang ke arah dapur. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonbum yang digendong Sungmin. Tangan Wonbum yang mungil tak bisa diabaikan, seakan menghipnotis setiap orang untuk menggenggamnya. Eunhyuk—salah satu orang yang terhipnotis pesona tangan Wonbum—pun segera menggenggam lembut tangan mungil bayi itu. "_Aigoo_, lucu sekali anak ini~ Kupikir adik Donghae _hyung_ hanya Kibum saja, ternyata Wonbum—"

"Memang adik Donghae _hyung_ hanya Kibum saja." Sungmin memotong perkataan Eunhyuk.

Pemuda pirang itu menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu... Wonbum?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, seolah teringat kembali pada kenangan pahit. "Wonbum adalah anak dari hubungan Kibum dan Siwon _hyung_." Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah.

"_MWO_?!" Eunhyuk segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, takut tiba-tiba Kibum akan datang padanya begitu mendengar teriakan darinya. Setelah memastikan jika Kibum tidak akan datang, ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Benarkah? Kenapa bisa?—Maksudku... bukankah Kibum masih sangat muda? Bahkan ia saja lebih muda dari kita? Ya 'kan?"

"Donghae _hyung_ tak menceritakannya secara mendetail padamu?" tanya Sungmin yang lalu disambut oleh gelengan kepala Eunhyuk. "Akan kuceritakan padamu; kejadian itu—semuanya..."

.

—**[**_**Flashback on**_**] **

Malam itu titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan dari langit kota Seoul. Sungmin, yang kala itu masih duduk di kelas tiga SMP tengah berjalan sambil dilindungi sebuah payung transparan yang cukup besar untuk seukuran tubuhnya yang kini sedang menjinjing sekantung penuh makanan dan minuman ringan. Rencananya malam ini ia akan menginap di rumah Donghae dan Kibum karena ingin diajari oleh Donghae berhubung ujian masuk SMA hanya tinggal hitungan minggu.

Mata _foxy_ _namja_ bermarga Lee itu menyipit seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Mobil Audi yang terparkir di depan rumah Donghae itu... bukankah itu mobil milik Siwon? Penasaran, Sungmin pun mendekat dengan perlahan. Ketika jaraknya tak lebih dari sepuluh meter, Sungmin bisa melihat sesosok tinggi dan tegap keluar dari rumah minimalis tersebut dengan sangat buru-buru lalu menaiki mobil Audi itu dan menjalankannya, menjauh dari rumah Donghae. Sungmin menaikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli. Ia pun memasuki rumah Donghae dan melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya _namja_ manis itu ketika mendengar isakan tangis dari dalam rumah. Suara itu... berasal dari kamar Kibum! Ya, ini pasti tangisan Kibum! Dilepaskannya kantung plastik besar yang ia jinjing lalu melesat menuju kamar Kibum.

"Ya Tuhan! Kibum!" teriak Sungmin yang kaget setengah mati melihat keadaan Kibum sekarang—_naked_, meringkuk dan menangis di atas kasur dengan hanya berbalutkan selimut. Ia pun berlari mendekat lalu mendekap sepupunya tersebut, mengelus belakang kepalanya agar Kibum merasa lebih tenang. Ia melihat kondisi Kibum, rupanya di sekujur lehernya terdapat banyak _kissmark_. Jika melihat lebih teliti lagi, di punggung Kibum juga di kasurnya terdapat cairan berwarna putih—yang Sungmin yakini sebagai cairan sperma.

"Tenanglah, _hyung_ ada di sini!" seru Sungmin menenangkan. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, oke? Siapa yang telah berbuat hal sekeji ini padamu, _eoh_?"

Isakan juga tangisan Kibum masih terdengar begitu jelas dan keras. "I—Ini perbuatan... hiks, Si—Siwon _hyung_... hiks."

"Siwon... _hyung_?"

—**[**_**Flashback off**_**] **

.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Siwon benar-benar sejahat itu hingga memperkosa Kibum yang masih di bawah umur. _'Kibum pasti mengalami hal yang sangat berat,'_ pikirnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu 'kan mengapa aku dan Donghae _hyung_ sangat membenci Siwon _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan Eunhyuk.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kompak menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan mendapati sosok Kibum yang tengah membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir _camomile_ _tea_ dan sebotol susu formula hangat untuk Wonbum. Kibum menaruh nampannya di atas meja lalu mengeluarkan cangkir juga botol itu satu per satu. Setelah selesai, ia duduk di sofanya dan memandang Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian. "Ehm... Jadi, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Kibum canggung, merasakan atmosfer aneh di antara mereka.

Eunhyuk segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mendekat pada Kibum dan melihat wajah Kibum yang kini tengah balas memandangnya kebingungan. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Kibum ketika jarak mereka telah dekat. "Kau pasti mengalami banyak kesusahan," bisiknya. "Kau harus tabah, Kibummie..."

Kibum tak mengerti mengapa matanya mulai terasa basah. Tapi ia membiarkan butiran bening itu jatuh begitu saja. Kibum menutup mulutnya rapat, meredam suara isakan yang dikeluarkannya. "Te—Terima kasih, _hyung_..." ucapnya singkat, namun berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Baru kali ini ia menemui orang selain keluarganya yang memberinya semangat dengan tulus seperti itu. Pemuda Kim itu melepaskan pelukannya juga menghapus jejak air mata di pipi halus Kibum. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Dan di saat itu pula, pintu utama rumah tersebut terbuka. Mereka bertiga terkejut melihat siapa sosok yang berada di ambang pintu. Eunhyuk membulatkan bibirnya. "Donghae _hyung_?"

"Sungminnie dan... Eun—Eunhyuk?" Donghae yang membawa sekantung makanan cepat saji tak kalah terkejutnya. "Ke—Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?"

"Kami hanya ingin datang berkunjung kok, _hyung_!" jawab Sungmin yang membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ Sungmin mengeluarkan bunyi tanda ia baru saja mendapatkan satu buah pesan singkat. Setelah melihat siapa nama sang pengirim, Sungmin tersenyum lebar lalu membaca isinya dengan semangat.

_**From: Kyuhyunnie**_

**Hyung**_**, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan bersama di kedai **_**bulgogi**_** di dekat rumahku? Kudengar makanan di sana murah dan enak lho! Kutunggu **_**hyung**_** di pertigaan dekat rumahku, oke? ^^**_

Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," katanya.

"Eh? _Wae_?" tanya Eunhyuk. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan sorot kebingungan seakan berkata 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku juga ingin ikut, tapi aku masih ingin di sini!'.

"Adikmu baru saja mengajakku makan di luar, jadi... _paipai_!" Dengan cepat Sungmin memberikan Wonbum pada Kibum, menyambar tasnya lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan cepat.

Pandangan mereka bertiga masih terpaku pada pintu yang baru saja menjadi tempat Sungmin keluar. Suasana kembali hening dan begitu canggung, terutama bagi Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang ke sana. "Ehem." Suara Donghae memecah keheningan di rumah itu. Ia menaruh kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke atas meja lalu memberikan isinya pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk. "Makanlah, kalian pasti lapar bukan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menerima kotak yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati isi dari kotak makanan tersebut adalah potongan daging _yakiniku_ kesukaannya. "Lalu _hyung_ makan apa?" tanyanya ketika meyadari dua porsi yang Donghae beli diberikan pada dirinya dan Kibum. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum," jawab Donghae singkat. "Tapi tak apa. Aku bisa makan yang lain nanti." Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang meyakinkan.

Eunhyuk segera menyumpit daging yakiniku tersebut lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Donghae, bermaksud untuk menyuapinya. "Ini, makanlah." Ia semakin mendekatkan suapannya pada mulut Donghae. "Aku merasa tidak enak kalau kau tidak memakannya, sungguh! Lagipula awalnya kau membeli itu untukmu sendiri 'kan?"

Donghae mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah. "Su—Sudah kubilang tak usah!"

Wonbum tiba-tiba saja menangis dan membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara tangisannya. Kibum yang menggendongnya pun menjadi salah tingkah karena anaknya yang satu ini. Diayunnya Wonbum dengan pelan seraya menenangkannya. "Maaf, sepertinya Wonbum mengantuk. Aku akan pergi menidurkannya di kamar." Pemuda Lee itu pun berdiri sambil menggendong Wonbum dalam pelukannya lalu berjalan menjauh menuju kamar tidurnya.

Di saat pandangan Eunhyuk tertuju pada Kibum, Donghae melahap suapan dari Eunhyuk secara diam-diam. "Kau sudah puas sekarang?"

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah akibat perlakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia memegang pipinya sendiri yang terasa panas dan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae yang kini tengah mengunyah daging _yakiniku_.

"Ti—Tidak! Tidak apa-ap—aw!" Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang tidak sengaja terbentur tembok ketika mulai memundurkan tubuhnya ketika salah tingkah. Ia meringis kesakitan. "Duh... _appo_..."

"Hahahahahaha!" Donghae tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. "Kau lucu sekali! Hahahahaha!"

"Uh... Jangan menertawakan aku!" gerutu Eunhyuk seraya melirik Donghae sebal.

"Maaf, habis kau aneh sekali. Aku jadi tak bisa menahan tawaku!"

Teng... teng... teng...

Jam besar di rumah itu berdentang tujuh kali, tanda bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sekilas Eunhyuk melihat ke arah jam itu dan menyadari kalau ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang. "Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, _hyung_," pamit Eunhyuk. Ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk, mencegah pemuda itu untuk pergi. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Selain itu... ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Sore ini Yesung dan Ryeowook berencana untuk berkencan di _doughnut café_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Sapphire Prince. Maka jadilah Yesung menjemput sang pujaan hati di sekolahnya.

Ryeowook turun dari mobil Yesung setelah sang _namjachingu_ membukakan pintu untuknya. Jalan tersebut terlihat cukup ramai sehingga Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan cepat. "Agar kau tidak hilang," jelas Yesung yang disertai dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

Ryeowook memerah hebat ketika sentuhan lembut itu mengenai tangannya seakan mengalirkan kejutan listik. Ia berjalan sesuai panutan Yesung ke mana mereka harus pergi. Kedua matanya melirik ke bawah lalu berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Yesung, kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri dan seterusnya. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memperhatikan pertokoan apa saja yang berada di jalan ini. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah menjelajahi daerah ini sebelumnya. Kedua matanya kini terpaku pada salah satu toko yang bertuliskan '_Gorgeous Jewelry_' dan tak bisa berhenti memandangi perhiasan-perhiasan indah yang dipajang di sana.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari Ryeowook tak mengikutinya dan berdiri terpaku. Dilihatnya sang _namjachingu_ yang juga muridnya tersebut, rupanya ia sedang melihat ke arah toko perhiasan yang terkenal akan kemahalannya itu. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan Ryeowook lalu tersenyum, ternyata Ryeowook terkesima dengan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan hiasan batu _amethyst_ kecil. "Mau mencoba memakai itu, _chagiya_?" tawar Yesung.

Ryeowook memerah kembali lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, _hyung_. Kita langsung saja ke _doughnut café_."

"Tak apa, ayo kita masuk!" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, menyuruh pemuda mungil itu untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam sana.

"Selamat datang di '_Gorgeous Jewelry_'!" Seorang penjaga toko memberi salam pada mereka dan membungkuk dalam.

"_Agassi_, bisakah kami mencoba cincin yang ini?" Yesung menunjuk cincin di dalam etalase yang barusan diperhatikan oleh Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"_Hyung_... sudahlah, tak usah..." rengek Ryeowook yang merasa sungkan. Tapi rengekan itu malah dibalas oleh senyuman dari pemuda yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"_Ne_, tunggu sebentar." _Yeoja_ itu mengambil cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dan berhiasakan batu _amethyst_ berwarna ungu muda lalu memberikan cincin tersebut pada Yesung.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu memperhatikan cincin itu sekilas lalu memasangkan perhiasan tersebut di jari manis tangan yang yang sedari tadi digenggamnya tanpa melepaskan senyum di wajahnya. Setelah terpasang dengan baik, senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Sudah kuduga kau sangat cocok mengenakan ini, _chagiya_!" serunya. Ia kembali menoleh pada sang penjaga toko. "Baiklah, _agassi_. Aku akan mengambil yang ini, berapa harganya?"

Ryeowook tampaknya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung. "Eh?! _Hyung_ benar-benar akan membelinya?!" tanyanya setengah berteriak. "Aku memang menyukai cincin ini, tapi kau tidak usah repot membelikannya untukku!"

Yesung memberikan kartu kredit miliknya setelah _yeoja_ penjaga toko itu berkata jika cincin tersebut berharga dua koma enam juta _won_. "Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda cinta dariku untukmu." Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook setelah menerima kartu kreditnya kembali bersama satu buah tas kecil berisikan tempat serta lembar garansi dan surat keaslian cincin tersebut.

Ryeowook tertunduk malu karena mendapat sentuhan lembut Yesung di kepalanya. "Te—Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_."

_Namja_ pemilik suara bariton itu mengangkat dagu sang _namjachingu_ dengan tangan kecilnya lalu mengecup pipi putih pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu sekilas. "_Cheonmaneyo_, _chagiya_." Lengkungan manis kembali melengkung di wajahnya. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang. _Doughnut_ _café_ tengah menunggu kedatangan kita."

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi di garis cakrawala. Sinarnya yang masih tersisa di bumi menyinari permukaan sungai sehingga membuat aliran tenang itu berkilauan. Seharusnya Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah yang jarang ditemuinya ini, tapi kini ia malah duduk dengan gundah walaupun di sebelahnya ada Donghae yang menemani—_well_, sebenarnya Donghae yang meminta untuk ditemani ke tempat ini, sih. Yup, kini mereka berdua duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang berada di sekitar sungai di dekat rumah Donghae. Motor _sport_ hitam yang setia menemani pemuda Lee itu pun terparkir manis beberapa meter di samping sang pemilik.

"Donghae _hyung_, terima kasih ya." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berucap.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menatap Eunhyuk lalu menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena selama ini kau sudah melindungiku dari Siwon _hyung_." Pemuda pirang itu menjawab. "Yah... Walaupun awalnya aku berpikir kau ingin mengganggu hubunganku dengan Siwon _hyung_. Tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan Kibum, aku jadi sadar jika kau sebenarnya hanya ingin melindungiku dari niat jahat Siwon _hyung_. Terima kasih."

Donghae tersenyum. "Bukan masalah. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat orang lain menderita seperti Kibum." Ia terdiam sebentar, membiarkan suara arus sungai mengisi keheningan. "Lagipula aku hanya melindungi apa yang bisa kulindungi—yaitu kau, Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Kau itu orang baik, _hyung_." Eunhyuk terdiam, membiarkan suara sang aliran tenang mengisi kekosongan mereka kembali. Ia mendeham, menormalkan suaranya yang mulai parau. "Bolehkah aku bersandar di bahumu?"

Deg! Wajah Donghae kini merah padam mendengar pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk. Astaga, apa-apaan pertanyaan barusan? Eunhyuk ingin bersandar di bahunya? Apa ia serius? "Boleh." Akhirnya Donghae pun menjawab. Debar jantungnya menjadi sangat cepat ketika bahu kanannya telah menjadi tumpuan kepala Eunhyuk bersandar dan sebagian lehernya merasakan halusnya rambut pirang pemuda Kim itu. 'Semoga saja Eunhyuk tak bisa mendengar suara jantungku,' mohon Donghae dalam hati. _For God's sake_, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang seakan jantungnya akan meledak ketika Eunhyuk mulai menyamankan posisinya di bahu Donghae.

Eunhyuk tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa menanyakan hal semacam itu. Tapi ia tak menyesal karena bisa merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan di sana—seakan bahu bidang itu akan selalu ada untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar ketika lelah.

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu terdiam, matanya sedikit melebar ketika menyadari pundaknya mulai terasa basah dan hangat, sesaat ia juga bisa merasakan kepala yang bersandar di bahunya kini mulai bergetar. Satu hal yang Donghae sadari—Eunhyuk kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Tangannya mulai tergerak untuk merangkul pundak mungil itu. Tapi ketika jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa senti, ia terhenti sesaat lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan membawanya kembali. Tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui, kini Donghae telah bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Eunhyuk apa pun yang terjadi dan tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis.

.

—**사랑은 ****사진빨입니다****—**

.

"Hei kau yang di sana, berhenti!"

Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti ketika mendengar seruan dari arah belakangnya. Ia berjalan sendirian di jalan kecil yang lebih mirip gang itu agar lebih cepat sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun. Jalan itu juga sepi jadi ia mengambil kesimpulan jika seruan barusan adalah panggilan untuknya. Sungmin menengok ke belakang dan mendapati tiga sosok pemuda dengan penampilan yang urakan.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Sungmin tak membuka suara walaupun ia penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui namanya. Masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan yang kini tersirat di benaknya, firasatnya mulai terasa tak enak. Kakinya mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Namun, salah seorang pentolan yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui niat Sungmin mencegat _namja_ cantik itu dan menyuruh dua bawahannya untuk mengunci gerakan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Sungmin, tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mereka. Namun tenaganya tak sanggup untuk melawan kedua _namja_ yang terlihat brutal itu. "Lagipula kalian siapa, hah?!"

Sang pimpinan menangkup dagu Sungmin kasar dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebuah seringai menakutkan muncul di wajahnya. "Wajahnya terlihat cantik walaupun dia seorang _namja,_" ia berkomentar. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang dengannya sedikit?"

"Ide yang bagus!" respon salah satu anak buah. "Lagipula kita juga sudah dibayar oleh nona cerewet itu untuk 'bermain' dengannya, bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sungmin semakin meronta dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "TIDAAAK! SESEORANG, TOLONG AKUUU!"

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Updated in the middle of night while half-sleeping. So, mind to give your reviews?


End file.
